Harry Potter, son of Hades
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: ¿Qué ocurriría si Hestia le pidiese ayuda a Hades para que criara a un legado de Hécate como hijo suyo? Harry Potter, mago, el Niño-Qué-Vivió, y príncipe del Inframundo llega a Hogwarts siendo criado por el dios de los muertos. Harry Slytherin. HP/DG, NL/TD, RW/HG, NA/GW. Clasificado M por escenas lemon que habrá.
1. I

-¡Potter, Harry! -llamó la profesora McGonagall a la multitud de estudiantes que se concentraban delante suyo. Albus Dumbledore se inclinó hacía delante. Desde que había recibido la noticia, seis años atrás, de que Harry Potter había desaparecido de la casa de sus tíos, el anciano director había removido cielo y mar para encontrar al chico, pero no había habido suerte, hasta hacía menos de dos meses.

Los alumnos de primero su fueron moviendo, para dejar paso a un chico que caminaba hacía el taburete. Dumbledore se congelo al ver la apariencia del chico.

Harry era guapo. Tenía el cabello negro indomable con las puntas rojas, la piel pálida y los ojos verdes; pero no verdes esmeraldas como los había tenido Lily Potter, sino verdes oscuros, casi negros. Alrededor del iris, tenía un circulo de color verde mar. Era algo alto, y se le podía notar algo de músculo.

Pero el aura que desprendía, lo que había llamado la atención a Dumbledore. Tenía una aura que inspiraba poder, miedo y respeto. Los murmullos resonaban por todo el Gran Comedor.

-¿Es él?

-¿Es Potter?

-Da miedo.

-Pero es muy guapo.

Harry les lanzó una mirada, y el comedor se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Elegantemente, Harry se sentó en el taburete, y una aturdida profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero.

-_Interesante _-dijo una voz en su cabeza-. _¿Un hijo de Hades? Y además legado de Hécate. El último mago que estaba relacionado con Hades fue Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, aunque era un legado suyo..._

-No me relaciones con ese idiota -le dijo Harry. Conocía a Ryddle, o Voldemort, como se hacía llamar, de oída. Él era un nieto de Hades, y había matado a los padres biológicos de Harry, James y Lily, cuando este tenía un año.

-_Curioso. No eres el único mago relacionado con un dios que he sorteado hoy. También hay una hija de Afrodita, un legado de Apolo y otro legado de Ares._

Harry estaba sorprendido, y eso es difícil, al fin y al cabo dos de sus padres eran dioses, otros dos espíritus con los que Harry hablaba en ocasiones en los campos Elíseos, y sus maestros habían sido los grandes héroes de la antigua Grecia, Aquiles, Teseo, Orión, Perseo y Odiseo.

-_Pero da lo mismo. Ya sé en que casa te colocare... _¡SLYTHERIN! -La última palabra la anunció en voz alta. Harry se levantó y se quitó el sombrero, dándoselo a la profesora, quien solo le mandó una mirada confusa.

Harry se sentó en la mesa verde y plateada, mirando a su alrededor, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde esa noche de hacía seis años...

_Un niño de cinco años caminaba por las calles de un tranquilo vecindario ingles. A esas horas de la tarde, Privet Drive, era muy tranquilo. Pero el niño se movía con miedo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con pánico, mientras miraba las dos caritas sonrientes de la hoja. Solo se las ponían a quien mejor hubiese echó los ejercicios. Y Harry Potter sabía que no había que ser mejor que su primo Dudley, a menos que quisiese ir a su alacena sin cenar._

_Harry entró en la casa, y fue recibido por el grito de su tío._

_-¡Chico!_

_Harry entró con miedo en la sala de estar, donde estaban sus tíos, Vernon y Petunia, y su primo, Dudley, quien comía palomitas delante de la televisión, pero Harry sabía que estaba pendiente de la situación en la sala. _

_"Estúpido cerdo mimado" pensó con rencor._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a sacar mejor nota que Dudley? -le espetó su tío a solo un par de centímetros de su cara-. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a tu primo en ridículo, anormal? ¡Trae aquí eso!_

_Vernon le arrebató la hoja a su sobrino y empezó a romperla._

_-¡Para! -le exigió Harry, tratando de recuperar la hoja, o lo que quedaba de ella. Vernon solo le dio un empujón, y el chico cayó al suelo. Harry sintió como la rabia lo embargaba y, de repente, el jarrón favorito de su tía, uno francamente horrible, explotó en pedazos. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, antes de que Vernon se girara hacía su sobrino, temblando de furia._

_-¡Tú... maldito... no... ¡VUELVAS HA HACER ESO! -le gritó._

_-¡Yo no he echó nada! -se defendió Harry. Pero su tío le dio una patada, derribando al niño al suelo, antes de quitarse el cinturón y empezar a golpearlo con él. Al acabar, cogió a un magullado Harry y lo arrojó dentro de la alacena que había bajo la escaleras._

_-¡Y hoy no cenas, monstruo! -le gritó a través de la puerta cerrada, antes de girarse hacía su esposa y su hijo-. Hoy cenamos fuera -les informó. Minutos más tarde, un coche se alejaba de Privet Drive, dejando a un chico herido encerrado en una alacena, dentro del número cuatro de Privet Drive..._

Harry suspiró. Aunque ese había sido uno de sus peores días, también tenía su lado positivo. Había conocido a Hestia, diosa del hogar, a la que consideraba su tía, y a Hades, dios del inframundo, y a Pérsefone, diosa de la primavera.

-No sabía que había más mestizos aquí, y que Harry Potter fuese uno -dijo la chica que se sentaba a su lado. Harry se tensó. Mestizos era la palabra para designar a los semidioses. La chica que había hablado tenía el pelo marrón chocolate y los ojos verdes.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Harry. La chica lo miró, y sus ojos cambiaron a un azul intenso.

-Tracey Davis, hija de Afrodita.

Harry sonrió.

-Harry Potter, hijo de Hades, legado de Hécate y príncipe del Inframundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**aquí os traigo el primer capítulo de esta historia, y... ¡mi primer crossover! entre Harry Potter y Percy Jackson. Y también será la primera historia que contendrá lemon que haga, aunque algo ligero, y procurare que no se vea muy ordinario.**

**Ya he presentado a la hija de Afrodita, ¡Tracey Davis! ¡Ahora solo falta al legado de Apolo y al de Ares! Pista, el de Apolo es de Slytherin y también es una chica, y el de Ares es de Gryffindor y es un chico.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18**


	2. II

_**Seis años antes**_

No había muchas cosas que consiguieran enfurecer a la diosa del hogar, pero el maltrato, sobretodo a los más pequeños, era una de ellas. En cuanto los Dursley se hubieran ido, Hestia se apareció en el interior de la casa, y abrió la alacena que había debajo de las escalera. Ahí, un niño cubierto de moretones y sangre, temblaba levemente.

Hestia le dio un poco de néctar, agradeciendo mentalmente de que Harry fuese un legado de Hécate. La diosa sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que Vernon Dursley acabase matando a Harry en un ataque. Hestia sabía que necesitaba que uno de sus hermanos, y ella sabía en quién confiar. Sé inclinó y cogió al niño en brazos.

* * *

><p>Hades se sentó en su trono en el Inframundo. Le dolía la cabeza enormemente por culpa de Deméter. ¿Es qué no podía superar el hecho de que su hija estuviera casada con él? ¡Dioses! Ya habían pasado tres mil años. De repente sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo.<p>

-Adelante -murmuró Hades.

Otro dios le había pedido para entrar en su territorio. Hades se preguntaba quién sería, ya que solo Hermes, Deméter, Hestia y Poseidón le visitaban, aunque este último lo hacía muy pocas veces. Hermes había estado allí hacía cinco minutos. Deméter ya se hallaba allí, y además ella no solía pedir permiso; decía que si su hija vivía ahí, ella podría entrar y salir de allí cuando quisiese. Así que su única posibilidad era Hestia. Y no se equivoco.

Pero al verla, se quedó sorprendido. Normalmente su hermana tenía la apariencia de una niña de nueve años; pero ahora parecía una mujer de unos veinticinco. Pero eso no es lo que le había llamado la atención. Lo que lo había echó, era la figura que Hestia llevaba en brazos.

-Hestia, ¿que es eso? -preguntó Hades, sorprendido.

-Es un niño -le respondió Hestia, mientras mecía al niño-. Se llama Harry Potter.

-Hermana, por favor, dime que ese mocoso no es tu hijo, y que sigues siendo una buena diosa virgen -le suplicó Hades.

-Tranquilo, hermano -dijo Hestia-. Harry no es mi hijo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿El cuál? -le preguntó Hades con sospecha.

-Quiero que lo críes aquí, en el Inframundo.

Hades tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a lo que había oído.

-¡Ni hablar! -exclamó al final-. ¡No voy a tener a ese crío aquí! ¿Sabes lo que me hará Zeus si se entera?

-Pero no lo hará -dijo Hestia con convencida.

-Lo hará -replicó Hades-. Por si no te has dado cuenta, Deméter y Hermes suelen venir casi todos los días. Será muy difícil que no lo descubran.

-Pues hazles jurar por el rió estigio que no dirán nada -señaló Hestia-. Hades, por favor. Harry no tiene a nadie más. Su propio tío le pega todos los día, y su tía y su primo no hacen nada en su ayuda. Hades, por favor. Zeus seguramente lo matará, y Harry no puede vivir toda su vida en una piña debajo del mar...

-¿Qué? -preguntó Hades confuso-. ¿Ha que viene lo de Bob Esponja?

Hestia se sonrojo.

-Déjalo. Pero, ¿lo harás?

En ese momento, Harry abrió los ojos. Se fijo primero en Hestia, quién le sonrió con calidez.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el niño.

-Soy tu nueva tía, Hestia -respondió la diosa. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hades. Sé quedó viendo al dios con interés.

-¿Y tú?

Hades se levantó de su trono con orgullo.

-Soy Hades. Dios de los Infiernos, los muertos y las riquezas. Y tu nuevo padre.

* * *

><p>-¡No! ¡Ni hablar!<p>

-Pérsefone, por favor -intentó decir Hades.

Se hallaban en el comedor del palacio del dios. Hestia estaba sentada en una silla, dándole de comer a Harry, que estaba sentado en su regazo. Pérsefone se paseaba arriba y abajo de la sala, con Hades detrás, intentado convencerla de lo de Harry.

-Soporte que ocultaras a tus hijos en el hotel Lotus. Pero no pienso dejar de que críes a otro aquí. Mandalo hacía su casa. ¡Ahora! -le exigió Pérsefone.

-Sobrina, no podemos hacer eso -le dijo Hestia-. Su tío lo acabara matando.

La diosa de la primavera ahogó un grito.

-¡Haz lo que quieras! -le espetó a Hades-. ¡Pero no cuentes conmigo para que te ayude a cuidar al mocoso!

Y dicho eso, Pérsefone salió echa una furia, hacía su dormitorio.

-Genial -murmuró Hades-. Veinte años sin dejarme hacerle nada.

-Lo siento, hermano -le dijo Hestia-. Yo me tengo que ir. Pero antes.

Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Harry, y pronunció un cántico en griego antiguo. Una luz naranja rodeo a Harriy, y unos reflejos rojos le aparecieron en el cabello negro.

-Salve, Harry Potter. Legado de Hécate y bendecido por Hestia -pronunció la diosa, antes de darle un beso en la frente al niño-. Nos vemos mañana.

Hestia salió de la sala, y ahora fue Hades quién le colocó una mano en la cabeza, pronunciando otro cántico en griego antiguo. Una luz negra rodeo a Harry, y los ojos verde esmeralda del chico se oscurecieron.

-Salve, Harry Potter. Hijo de Hades, legado de Hécate, bendecido por Hestia y príncipe del Inframundo.

* * *

><p>Pérsefone estaba furiosa. Durante eones había tenido que soportar que Hades estuviese con otras mujeres; pero que... ¡Trajese a ese mocoso allí! Eso era un insulto para ella.<p>

Vale. El crío no era un hijo de su marido, pero este lo había adoptado, sin pedirle la opinión a ella. ¿Es qué no contaba nada? Estaba claro que no.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, y ella sintió como Hades se tumbaba a su lado.

-Pérsefone -le susurró al oído. La diosa se estremeció-. Mírame.

Pérsefone oculto su cara en su almohada, negándose a levantar la vista.

-Cariño, por favor -Eso dejo a la diosa sorprendida. Hades JAMÁS suplicaba. A regañadientes se dio la vuelta, para toparse con esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Sé que no te gusta esto. Pero, por favor Pérsefone, Harry no tiene a nadie. Hestia me ha dicho que su propia familia lo deja de lado y lo maltrata. No te pido que hagas de madre para él, solo que, al menos, no lo trates mal. Ya ha pasado por mucho -Pérsefone simplemente lo miró.

-Esta bien -dijo al final-. Te prometo que seré educada con él.

Hades sonrió y besó a su esposa.

-Te amo -le susurró, haciendo que Pérsefone sonriera. Normalmente Hades no solía expresar sus sentimientos en público. Solía hacerlo cuando estaban a solas. Como ahora.

Pronto Hades se durmió y Pérsefone se levantó para dirigirse al dormitorio de Harry. Bueno, si iba a vivir con él, por lo menos intentaría conocerle.

Cuando entró en su dormitorio, vio a Harry sentado en la cama, apretando las piernas contra el pecho. Una chispa de preocupación se encendió dentro de Pérsefone.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Pérsefone.

-Nada -respondió Harry en voz baja. Su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¿Seguro? -le cuestiono Pérsefone, elevando una ceja. Harry miró hacía otro lado.

-Una pesadilla -respondió él. Pérsefone sintió que su corazón inmortal se ablandaba ante la imagen que tenía delante. Harry parecía tan pequeño y frágil. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, abrazó a Harry.

Este se tensó al principio. No estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran esas muestras de afecto. Pero al poco tiempo le acabo devolviendo el abrazo. Pérsefone nunca había tenido esa sensación. La de querer proteger a alguien tanto. Sus hijas, Macaria y Melínoe, eran diosas y ellas no necesitaban muchos cuidados. Y por primera vez, la diosa de la primavera se sentía necesitada.

Cuando Pérsefone sintió que Harry se dormía, intentó dejarlo de nuevo en su cama, solo para que este lo abrazara con más fuerza.

-Quédate, mamá -le pidió en voz baja.

"Mamá"

Esa palabra resonaba en la mente de la diosa. Sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-Claro, hijo -susurró ella, mientras empezaba a cantar una nana en griego antiguo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Hades despertó a la mañana, sé sorprendió ver a su esposa en la habitación de Harry.<p>

-Silencio, mi señor. Nuestro hijo esta durmiendo -le dijo Pérsefone.

Y Hades sonrió, sabiendo que algo grande se avecinaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**segundo capítulo.**

**Aquí he decidido ha hacer un salto en el tiempo, para que veáis como fue la vida de Harry en el Inframundo.**

**Las dos diosas que se mencionan, Macaria y Melínoe, se suponen que son hijas de Hades y Pérsefone; aunque algunas versiones digan que el padre de Melínoe es Zeus.**

**Macaria es una divinidad asociada a la muerte, casada con Tánatos (el dios de la muerte), y reina de la Isla de los Bienaventurados; y Melínoe era la diosa de las ofrendas a los fallecidos.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	3. III

Cuando Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente, se sorprendió encontrarse en el regazo de Pérsefone. Al notar donde estaba, se sonrojo.

-Lo siento -murmuró, separándose de la diosa. Ella se limitó a mirarlo con cariño.

-No pasa nada, hijo -dijo Pérsefone. Harry sonrió, al escuchar que lo había llamado_ hijo_.

Pérsefone ayudó a Harry a lavarse y vestirse; aunque al ver que el niño tenía unas pocas cicatrices en su espalda, producto de los golpes de su tío, la enfureció.

_Tengo que acordarme luego de hablar con Hades, para que envíe las almas de esos tipos a los Campos de Castigo, en cuanto lleguen _pensó Pérsefone.

Luego, ambos se fueron al comedor, donde Hades y Hestia, que había llegado hacía poco, los esperaba. Hades saludó con un beso en los labios a su esposa (Harry hizo una mueca), y le revolvió el cabello al niño. Hestia abrazó a ambos. Harry, a pesar de saber que no le harían nada, no pudo evitar tensarse. Los tres dioses se miraron con preocupación. Tenían que hacerle entender a Harry que no le harían nada.

Pero ahora había cosas más importantes... como el desayuno.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar, Harry? -preguntó Hestia con amabilidad. Harry miró de reojo a Hades y Pérsefone.

-Lo que quieran ellos -se limitó a responder el niño.

-Puedes escoger lo que tú quieras, Harry -le dijo Hades.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Nunca antes le habían dejado escoger lo que a él le gustaría para desayunar. Siempre solían ser Dudley o el tío Vernon los que escogían. Finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió.

-Cereales estaría bien -dijo Harry, sin entender por que motivo Hades hizo una mueca, y Pérsefone y Hestia rieran. La diosa del hogar movió su mano y un cuenco lleno de cereales apareció, junto a una jarra de leche, por si al niño le gustaban sin leche.

Harry se sirvió la leche en el cuenco, y empezó a comer, mientras los otros tres hablaban en voz baja. De repente, un torbellino de trigo apareció en medio de la sala. Los tres dioses se miraron, y Hades, disimuladamente, colocó una barrera invisible alrededor de Harry, que impedía que el niño escuchase a alguien.

Del torbellino surgió una mujer de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color que el trigo. Deméter, diosa de la agricultura, sonrió a su hija y hermana, antes de hacerle una mueca a Hades, murmurando algo parecido a "Roba hijas". Entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó, mirando con desconfianza al niño; quien aún no se había percatado de la presencia de otra divinidad en la sala.

-Harry Potter -respondió Hades con seguridad-. Mi hijo.

Deméter sintió que la furia la invadía. ¡Ese sinvergüenza de hermano que tenía! ¡No tan solo le había secuestrado a su hija para casarse con ella! ¡Sino que encima llevaba a un hijo suyo allí! ¡Al inframundo, para criarlo! Deméter sabía perfectamente que no solo Hades había roto el juramento, ya que sabía que su hermano Zeus tenía una hija llamada Thalía, y su hermano Poseidón un hijo llamado Perseus "Percy". Pero jamás había echó nada. Porque principalmente, el primero le daba miedo enfadado y no tendría problemas para enviarla al Tártaro una temporada; y el segundo siempre se había portado con ella y sus hijos con amabilidad (y porqué le daba más miedo enfadado que Zeus).

¡Pero con el hijo de Hades no tenía que refrenarse. Levantó su brazo, dispuesta a convertir al crío en un montón de semillas de trigo, cuando una cuerda de fuego le cogió el brazo.

-¡Hestia! -exclamó Deméter en shock. Su hermana Hestia, que era la más pacífica de los seis hijos de Cronos, la miraba con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

-Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi sobrino, Deméter -siseó la diosa del hogar. Los otros tres la miraron en shock. Hestia nunca antes había demostrado ser hostil, pero ahora se habían dado cuenta, de que a pesar de las apariencias, Hestia era hermana de Zeus y Poseidón, quienes enfadados, solían causar los peores accidentes, tanto aéreos como marinos.

-Madre, por favor... -intentó suplicar Pérsefone, antes de que su madre se zafara de Hestia y matara a su bebé, pero fue interrumpida por una voz infantil.

-Quiero más cereales, por favor -dijo en ese momento Harry.

Años más tarde, Harry Potter sabría que ese frase le había salvado la vida. Deméter lo miró con sorpresa, antes de sonreír ampliamente y hacer aparecer otro cuenco lleno de cereales, que Harry empezó a comer, mientras Deméter le decía cosas (la barrera la había quitado Hades ante una mirada de su mujer).

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Harry llegó a su nuevo hogar, y en ese momento, Hades, se hallaba buscándolo.<p>

-Maldito bendición de Hermes -murmuró Hades, pensando el día en el que su "querido" sobrino, bendición a su hijo.

_Hades se hallaba en su sala del trono. Harry estaba con Hestia, Deméter y Pérsefone en el jardín de esta última. Habían decidido que Harry se acostumbrara lentamente al palacio del dios; y como el jardín de Pérsefone era el lugar más colorido y tranquilo para estar, habían decidido empezar por ahí._

_Un aviso, le indicó la presencia de otro dios. Nervioso, le mandó un mensaje a su esposa. El plan era que si otro ser divino iba al territorio de Hades, emboscarlo y obligarle a que no revelará la presencia de Harry con un juramento al río estigio. Si el visitante era Hermes, aún tenían posibilidades; por otro lado, si era Poseidón... Hades no pudo evitar estremecerse._

_Un destello plateado, le indico que era Hermes. Pero antes de que el dios de los ladrones pudiese decir nada, detrás suyo aparecieron un destello naranja (Hestia), un torbellino de flores (Pérsefone) y un torbellino de trigo (Deméter). Las tres diosas placaron a Hermes, arrojándolo contra el suelo._

_-¡Au! -se quejó Hermes-. Vale, tío H. Admito que te cobre más por la última entrega... ¡Pero esta te juro que te la dejó gratis!_

_-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Hades, confuso._

_-Eh... de nada._

_-¡No, Hermes! ¡Dime ahora que significa eso!_

_-¡Dejad de discutir! -gritó Pérsefone, interrumpiendo a su marido y a su medio hermano._

_-Ah, sí -dijo Hades, antes de coger a Hermes por la camiseta que llevaba y acercarlo a él-. Más te vale, Hermes, que jures por el río estigio, no revelar a nadie lo que sabrás a continuación, o sabrás lo grave que puede ser mi ira._

_-¿Ni siquiera a Apolo? -preguntó el dios de los mensajeros._

_-¡Ni tan solo a Apolo! -exclamó Deméter._

_-Bien, bien -respondió Hermes, resignado-. Juro por el río estigio no revelar a nadie sobre lo que veré a continuación._

_Un trueno resonó, y Hestia se fue y volvió con Harry. Tras contarle todo a Hermes, este se acercó a Harry, siendo detenido por los otros._

_-¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó el dios-. Solo voy a darle mi bendición._

_Lo miraron con desconfianza, pero igualmente se apartaron. Hermes colocó una mano sobre Harry, y cantó un canto en griego antiguo. El cuerpo de Harry se ilumino con una luz plateada._

_-Hala, ya esta -dijo Hermes, en cuanto la luz despareció. Dejo el paquete que había traído al Inframundo, un par de estatuas, y despareció con otro destello plateado. Para reaparecer al minuto._

_-¿Dónde esta ese crío? -exigió, al ver que Harry había desparecido-. ¡Me ha robado a George y Martha!_

Desde que Harry había recibido la bendición de Hermes, el chico se solía mover por todo el Inframundo, así que siempre era una odisea buscarlo. Pero Harry tenía cuatro lugares favoritos en ese sitio: el jardín de Pérsefone, la entrada al Inframundo, junto a Caronte (Hades aún no se explicaba como podía cruzar el niño el río estigio), los Campos Asfódelos, que le gustaban desde que conoció a Hazel (Hades estaba sorprendido que dos de sus hijos, un griego y la otra romana se llevasen bien); y por último, el lugar donde Cerbero custodiaba los tres campos.

Hades ya había mirado en la entrada y en los Campos Asfódelos, así que adivinó que Harry estaría jugando con el gigantesco can de tres cabezas. Y efectivamente, ahí encontró a su hijo, jugando con Cerbero con una pelota roja.

-¡Harry! ¡Ven! -le gritó Hades. Harry se despidió del perro.

-¿Adonde vamos? -preguntó el niño, cogiéndose del brazo del dios.

-A conocer a tus nuevos maestros -respondió el dios, despareciendo junto a Harry. Llegaron a una sala, donde cinco hombres los esperaban.

-Harry te presento a tus nuevos maestros -dijo Hades, señalándolos.

-Hola -saludó Harry, tímidamente. Hades carraspeó, y comenzó a presentar a los hombres.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis y tu maestro de lucha con lanza.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón y tu maestro con la lucha con dos espadas.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón y tu maestro con el tiro con arco.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus y tu maestro de lucha con espada y escudo.

-Y por último, Odiseo, campeón de Atenea, y tu maestro de historia.

Hades se fue de la sala, dejando a su hijo con sus nuevos maestros. Sin embargó, el dios no volvió a la sala del trono, donde su esposa le esperaba, sino que se dirigió hacía los Campos Elíseos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente, <strong>

**tercer capítulo. Como veis, Harry ha recibido la bendición de Hermes, Deméter ya tiene un nieto al que mimar (como toda abuela), y ya ha empezado con sus nuevas clases.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, Harry conocerá a otro dios, y tendrá su primera fiesta de cumpleaños.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	4. IV

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado pertenece a J.K.R; y Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Troll Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy4ever: Gracias que te guste la historia. Debido a tu pregunta: sí, Harry se encontrara con Percy y el resto, ya que ambas historias van paralelas. Harry aparecerá algunas veces en las búsquedas de Percy, para echarle una mano. Sin embargó, el héroe del Olimpo será Percy, y no Harry, ya que este es un año más pequeño.<strong>

* * *

><p>James Potter suspiró, mientras leía aquel libro sobre Transformaciones. Iba recordando sucesos de cuando estaba vivo. Recordaba el día en que llegó su carta de Hogwarts, cuando conoció a Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba Lily Evans, el día en que ella aceptó casarse con él, sosteniendo por primera vez a Harry, su hijo, en brazos...<p>

Y todo eso se lo habían arrebatado en una noche. Recordaba a Voldemort entrando en su casa, James llegando a la comprensión de que Peter los había traicionado, gritándole a Lily que escapara junto a Harry, el destello de luz verde, y despertándose en aquella extraña sala.

Y, entonces, todo se había vuelto muy raro.

Lily había aparecido poco después, sollozando. James la había consolado, y ambos habían esperado a que su hijo apareciera. Pero no lo hizo. Y ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que Harry no había muerto. Se imaginaban que Sirius o Remus habían llegado a tiempo y salvado a su hijo. Lily le dijo que tenía una cosa que decirle. Ella era una semidiosa, hija de la diosa Hécate, diosa de la magia.

De todo eso ya habían pasado varios años. James admitía que le dolía que Lily jamás le hubiese contado que era hija de una diosa, pero comprendía que si no se lo había dicho, era para protegerlo. Cuando más se involucrase Lily en la vida de semidiós, más atraería a los monstruos.

Sin embargó, al vivir ahora en los Campos Elíseos, no tenían que preocuparse mucho por los monstruos, para no decir que prácticamente nada.

Lily también le había contado que los magos, provenían de Hécate, debido a que Hécate, en una discusión con Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Según la discusión, Hécate no entendía el motivo de que Atenea estuviese en el Consejo Olímpico, si lo único que hacía era pensar. Ella en cambió, con su magia, podía hacer más cosas. Y para demostrarlo, había bendecido a casi seiscientos mortales, dándoles la capacidad de hacer magia.

Alguien llamando a la puerta de su casa, le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Lily abrió la puerta, y escuchó como daba un jadeo. Preocupado, James se acercó a la puerta. En ella, vio que Lily se había arrodillado ante un hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones. Su mirada era digna del dictador más loco. James iba a preguntarle quien era, pero la voz de Lily resonó antes.

-Mi señor Hades.

Si el corazón de James hubiese estado funcionando, seguramente le hubiese dado un infarto triple. Ante él se hallaba Hades, dios de los infiernos y los muertos. Su jefe, para decirlo de alguna manera. James también se arrodilló, como su esposa.

-¿A qué se debe el honor? -preguntó James. Hades suspiró.

-Pues, veréis...

* * *

><p>Hades salió de la casa de los Potter al cabo de dos horas. Su plan iba según lo previsto. Le había explicado que había adoptado a Harry, tras saber la vida que llevaba antes. Ambos padres estaban horrorizados, y le habían agradecido que hubiese adoptado a su hijo, en vez de matarlo.<p>

Llegó a la sala del trono, donde Alecto le esperaba con varios trozos de hierro estigio.

-Aquí tengo lo que me pidió, señor -dijo Alecto.

-Muy bien -respondió Hades-. Retírate.

Luego de que la furia se fuese, el dios de los infiernos llamó a su sobrino Hermes. El dios apareció a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué quieres, tío Hades? -preguntó Hermes. Hades le dio los trozos de hierro estigio y una nota.

-Quiero que vayas a ver a Hefesto, y que te fabrique estas armas. Son para Harry -le explicó Hades. El dios de los mensajeros frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que Hefesto va querer saber para que son las armas -señaló Hermes.

-¡Pues te inventas cualquier excusa! -exclamó Hades-. ¡Pero nadie debe saber la existencia de Harry!

Hermes asintió, antes de desparecer en un destello plateado en dirección al palacio del dios de la forja.

El palacio de su hermano era como un taller gigantesco. Lleno de maquinaría, y aparatos rotos, que esperaban su turno para ser reparados. Hefesto estaba e el centro de la sala, arreglando lo que parecía una moto. Hermes la reconoció como la moto de Ares.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó Hefesto, sin darse la vuelta.

-El tío Hades quiere que le fabriques estas armas -respondió el dios de los mensajeros, tendiéndole la nota. Hefesto la cogió, y la leyó con el ceño fruncido.

-Son armas para semidiós -declaró, al final-. Más vale que Hades no haya roto el Juramento, o tendría que avisar a padre.

-Tú limítate ha hacer tu trabajo -replicó Hermes, fríamente- O a lo mejor, se me escapa de que fuiste tú quien hiciste esas fotos donde salían Atenea, Deméter y Afrodita desnudas y que las colgaste en Google Olímpico.

Hefesto lo miró fijamente, aunque Hermes notó que estaba algo pálido.

-Vale -aceptó al final-. Las haré. Pero ni una palabra.

* * *

><p>-¡Esquiva!<p>

Harry rodó por el suelo, para evitar la espada de madera de Teseo. La segunda espada vino por su izquierda, y consiguió evitarla interponiendo la suya. La primera espada de Teseo, le vino, y Harry tuvo que interponer su otra espada. Solo entonces, se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba.

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Sus dos espadas estaban impidiendo que las de Teseo avanzasen, y estaba usando toda su fuerza para retenerlas. En cambió, Teseo se hallaba de pie delante suyo, y el héroe no dudo en aprovechar esa oportunidad. Le dio una patada a Harry, y este acabó en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó el hijo de Poseidón.

-Sí -bufó Harry, aceptando la mano que Teseo le ofrecía.

-No lo haces mal -dijo Teseo-. Pero te centras demasiado en la defensa. Cuando luches, céntrate en la defensa. Las dos espadas no te dan mucha opción de defensa, así que céntrate en la ofensiva. Y recuerda...

-Las dos espadas se utilizan contra enemigos ágiles. El arco para enemigos lejanos. La lanza cuando estés peleando contra varios. La espada y el escudo cuando el enemigo sea mayor y más pesado -recitó Harry. Teseo rió.

-Exactamente -dijo Teseo-. Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

Teseo desapareció de allí, y Harry volvió a su habitación. Para volver a ella, Harry tenía que pasar por el lado de la sala del trono. Justo al pasar por ella, el niño oyó un par de voces masculinas. Una era la de su padre, pero no reconocía la segunda. Curioso, abrió la puerta, que chirrió al hacerlo, haciendo que ambos hombre se giraran al escucharlo.

Su padre tenía una expresión de pánico. El otro hombre observaba a Harry con una mezcla de curiosidad e irritación. Era un hombre de piel bronceada, pelo negro y ojos verde mar. Vestía una camisa hawaiana verde con palmeras, y unas bermudas color caqui. Sujetaba lo que parecía una lanza con tres puntas. Un tridente.

La boca de Harry se abrió de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Poseidón, dios del mar. Unos de los Olímpicos más poderosos.

-¿Quién es este crío, hermano? -preguntó Poseidón.

-Él es mi hijo -respondió Hades con un suspiro.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó el dios del mar.

-Hermano, escucha... -le pidió Hades con algo de pánico. Podía impedir que Poseidón matará a Harry, pero solo retrasaría lo inevitable. Poseidón iría ver a Zeus, y este mataría a Harry. Ahora se arrepentía de haber ordenado que matarán a la hija de su hermano más pequeño.

Así que rápidamente, y confiando en que el dios del mar tuviese un buen corazón, Hades le contó la anterior vida de Harry, y los motivos que le habían llevado a adoptarlo. Poseidón escuchaba en silencio, sin quitarle la vida de encima a Harry. Este solo le sonreía, nervioso.

Al acabar Hades el relato, el cual había echó que sonase más dramático, Poseidón se acercó a Harry y, antes de que Hades lo impidiese, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño y cantó un cántico en griego antiguo.

-Salve, Harry Potter. Hijo de Hades, legado de Hécate, bendecido por Hestia y Hermes, príncipe del Inframundo y campeón de Poseidón.

* * *

><p>Los meses iban pasando, y finalmente llegó el treinta y uno de julio. El sexto cumpleaños de Harry. Ese día, Harry se despertó emocionado, aunque no esperaba ningún regalo. No había dicho que ese día era su cumpleaños.<p>

Mientras se lavaba, Harry examino su rostro. Había crecido varios centímetros. Su piel era pálida (algo normal si vivías en un lugar donde no alcanzaba la luz del sol), su cabello negro azabache seguía igual de despeinado que siempre, salvo por esos tonos rojizos que tenía. Sus ojos verdes oscuros brillaban, y alrededor del iris, tenía un circulo verde mar, debido a la bendición de Poseidón.

Tras lavarse, salió al comedor, y cuando llegó allí, casi se cae de la sorpresa. Estaba adornado con guirnaldas y globos de varios colores, aunque destacaba el negro. Había una pancarta enorme con las palabras: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!

-¡Felicidades, hijo! -Harry fue aplastado por un abrazo de su madre.

-Gracias, mamá -dijo Harry, feliz-. ¿Cómo sabíais que era mi cumpleaños?

-Somos dioses, Harry -respondió Hestia, abrazando a su sobrino.

Deméter y Hades también felicitaron a Harry, y le dieron sus regalos. Hestia había preparado una gigantesca cantidad de comida, que parecía más bien el banquete de un ejercito. Tanto Pérsefone como Deméter le regalaron ropa a Harry, para que llevase algo más, aparte de las ropas oscuras que solía llevar. Sin embargó el regalo de Hades, fue el que más le gusto. Cuando abrió la caja, vio unos cuantos objetos en ella. Hades rió ante la cara de confusión del niño.

-Son armas -explicó Hades. La cara de Harry se iluminó-. La muñequera es un escudo. El lápiz una lanza. El collar es un arco, las flechas aparecerán cada vez que lo tenses. El llavero es una espada. Y los dos anillos son cuchillos.

-¿Tenías que regalarle armas? -preguntó Pérsefone-. ¡Tiene seis años!

-Suficientes -replicó Hades.

-Vaya padre -susurró Deméter. Hades la fulminó con la mirada.

-Da lo mismo -dijo Hestia-. Aún falta un regalo para Harry, ¿recordáis?

El niño se sonrojo.

-Da igual -dijo, rápidamente-. En serio. No hace falta.

-Te va ha encantar -le aseguró Deméter, tapándole los ojos al niño.

-¡Abuela! -protestó Harry.

El niño permaneció sentado en una silla, hasta que oyó como su padre volvía, acompañado por alguien. La venda desapareció de los ojos del niño y Harry pudo ver a una pareja. El hombre tenía el cabello negro azabache despeinado y los ojos castaños, ocultos tras unas gafas. La mujer tenía el cabello rojo largo y unos brillantes ojos verdes esmeraldas, que estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-Papá... mamá... -susurró Harry con voz ronca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**cuarto capítulo. Bueno, el dios ha resultado ser Poseidón. En realidad, si leéis el primer capítulo, ya doy una pista de ello.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo, Harry sabrá la verdad de lo ocurrido el día en que Voldemort atacó a su familia; Hades tendrá un encuentro con Sirius en Azkaban y Harry conocerá a sus hermanas, Macaria y Melínoe.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	5. V

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R. y Percy Jackson de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Harry se quedó paralizado viendo a sus padres, biológicos y no divinos, delante suyo. Ambos llevaban enormes sonrisas en su rostro y, por el rostro de Lily, descendían lágrimas silenciosas. La mirada de James era de puro orgullo. Ambos padres abrieron los brazos, pero Harry siguió sin moverse.<p>

Los dioses presentes en la sala se miraron, sin saber que hacer. Quizás no hubiese sido tan buena idea traer a los padres de Harry. A lo mejor, hubiese sido mejor preparar un poco más el terreno en cuestión. Pero entonces, Harry fue a abrazar a James y Lily.

-Mi pequeño -murmuró Lily, con las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro. James los abrazó a ambos.

Pérsefone agarró el brazo de Hades, con lágrimas en su hermoso rostro inmortal. Si en algún momento del pasado, le hubiesen dicho que ella, Pérsefone, hija de Zeus y Deméter, diosa de la primavera, hubiese llorado por una escena como esa, seguramente se habría reído. Pero, con el tiempo que había pasado con Harry, le había cogido mucho cariño a ese pequeño diablillo.

Después de las lágrimas, todos se sentaron, Harry entre sus dos madres, ha comer pastel y hablar de varios temas, aunque siempre había uno que destacaba, el de Harry.

-Papá, mamá -dijo Harry. Habían decidido que James y Lily serían "papá" y "mamá", y Hades y Pérsefone "padre" y "madre"-. ¿Qué sucedió ese día? El día en que moristeis.

James y Lily se miraron. No era un tema con el que querían hablar con su hijo recién encontrado, pero sabían que Harry había heredado la tozudez de Lily y la cabezonería de James, y que no iba a conformarse con una respuesta vaga.

-Harry -suspiró James.

-¿Vas a decirle toda la historia? -le preguntó Lily a su marido.

-Es necesario para que Harry la entienda -respondió James, antes de acercarse algo más a su esposa-. Pero descuida, no le diré nada sobre el P.P.P de Remus. Eso es cosa suya.

Lily asintió.

-Verás, Harry -empezó a narrar, James-. Cuando asistía a Hogwarts...

-¿Hogwarts? -preguntó el pequeño de seis años recién cumplidos.

-Es la escuela de magia dónde tu padre y yo estudiamos -aclaró Lily-. Ya te hemos dicho que eres un mago.

Harry asintió.

-Pues bien -prosiguió James-. Cuando asistía a Hogwarts, tenía tres grandes amigos: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Todos eran muy especiales para mí, pero sobre todo Sirius, él era mi hermano del alma. Juntos, hacíamos muchas cosas... Recuerdo que en una ocasión -Lily carraspeó-. Oh, sí. La historia. Bueno, Sirius, Remus, Peter y yo hicimos un grupo llamado los Merodeadores, y nos pusimos distintos apodos, Remus era Lunático, Peter Colagusano, Sirius se hacía llamar Canuto y a mí me apodaban Cornamenta el fantástico.

-Solo Cornamenta -dijo Lily, James le sacó la lengua.

-¿Por qué los apodos? -preguntó Harry.

-Porqué eramos animagos -respondió James.

-Son magos con la capacidad de convertirse en animales -aclaró Lily, al ver la cara de confusión de Harry. Este asintió.

-Eso mismo -dijo James-. Sirius era un perro negro, Peter una rata y yo un ciervo -Hades, Pérsfone, Hestia y Deméter ocultaron una risa. Les hacía gracia que un hombre se pudiese convertir en el animal sagrado de Artemisa, la diosa odiadora de hombres.

-¿Y Remus? -preguntó Harry.

-Él... él tenía una enfermedad, y no podía ser animago -dijo James, aunque Harry se dio cuenta de que mentía-. Bueno, el caso, es que los cuatro, junto a tu madre, nos unimos a un grupo llamado la Orden del Fénix, una sociedad secreta para combatir a Voldemort...

-Un mago tenebroso, cariño -explicó Lily.

-Eso mismo, no sé que haría sin ti, Lily -dijo James, besando a su esposa-. Un día, Albus Dumbledore, fundador de la Orden del Fénix, y director de Hogwarts, nos dijo que Voldemort estaba detrás nuestro y que nos ocultásemos.

-Sigo yo desde aquí -murmuró Lily a su esposo, sabiendo que lo que venía ahora era un tema muy delicado para él-. Para ocultarnos, usamos un hechizo llamado _Fidelio_, que consiste en crear una especie de escudo protector, de manera que nadie, a menos que sepa de su existencia, podía ver lo que había en el otro lado. Para que funcionase, necesitábamos un guardián de los secretos. Al principió, elegimos a Sirius, pero a la semana, lo cambiamos en secreto, escogiendo a Peter...

-¿Y? -preguntó Harry-. ¿Qué paso?

-Nos vendió a Voldemort -escupió James con rabia-. Ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta nuestra amistad.

-Ya te imaginas lo que ocurrió luego -dijo Lily-. Voldemort nos mató. Lo que no entendemos, es por que motivo te dejo con vida.

-Al principio, creímos que Sirius o Remus habían ido en tu ayuda, pero ahora no estamos tan seguros -explicó James-. Lo que no entiendo, es porque razón no vivías con Sirius. Él es tu padrino.

-Si la gente creía que era nuestro guardián, seguramente lo mandarían a Azkaban -dijo Lily, pensativa.

-¿Azkaban? -preguntó Hades-. Sé donde esta. Harry, se ha echó tarde, vete a la cama.

-Pero padre -quiso protestar el niño, pero una mirada del dios, le dijo que era mejor hacerle caso. Así, que Harry se despidió de todos, y volvió a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien, Harry?<p>

Harry se giró para mirar a su hermana.

-Si, Hazel, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Se hallaban en los Campos Asfódelos, ya que Hazel no podía abandonarlos. Hacía tres semanas desde la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Potter, y Harry ya había iniciado sus entrenamientos para dominar sus nuevos poderes. Sin embargó, el niño llevaba distraído desde ese día.

Había visitado a sus padres biológicos un par de veces, pero a Hades apenas lo veía, solo en sus clases privadas. Al día siguiente de su cumpleaños, Harry había visto a su padre hablando con Hermes sobre algún tema importante, pero no sabía el cual.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres semanas antes. 31 de julio.<strong>_

Hades, tras despedir a todos, se enfundo en un traje negro y marchó en dirección a la isla de Azkaban. Ahí un guardia, delante de una caseta, le detuvo. Hades rodó los ojos. Con un simple chasqueo de dedos, y adiós guardia.

-¡Alto! -ordeno el guardia, aunque bajó la vista en cuanto Hades la clavo sobre él-. ¡Documentación!

-Voy a ver a Sirius Black -replicó Hades.

-Black es un recluso de alta seguridad -dijo el guardia-. Se necesita una orden firmada por el ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge; del Jefe del Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore; y de la Directora de Seguridad Mágica, Amelia Bones.

-¡Oh, disculpe! -exclamó Hades-. La tengo aquí.

Sacó una hoja en blanco y chasqueó los dedos. Los ojos del guardia se nublaron.

-Esta todo en orden, señor Olympus -el guardia firmó un pergamino-. Dele esto al guardia que encontrará en la entrada. Ahora, súbase a uno de los botes, por favor. Le conducirá hasta la isla.

Hades se subió en uno de los botes, y al llegar a la isla de Azkaban, el guardia consultó el pergamino que el dios le tendió.

-¿Sirius Black? -repitió-. Todo en orden. Le conduciré a la sala de reuniones, y traeré a Black.

El guardia llevó a Hades a una pequeña sala mal iluminada. Solo había dos sillas y una vieja mesa de madera. Una vela, en el centro de la mesa, iluminaba la sala. El guardia volvió con un hombre de largo cabello negro y ojos grises.

-Tenéis media hora -informó el guardia, saliendo de la sala.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó, con voz ronca, Sirius Black.

-Mi nombre es Hades Olympus, señor Black -se presentó Hades, estrechando la mano del recluso-. Estoy aquí para que me cuente que sucedió la noche del 31 de octubre del año 1981.

Los ojos de Sirius se iluminaron. ¡Por fin alguien le preguntaba sobre aquella noche!

-Voldemort había empezado a...

-Esa parte me la sé -interrumpió Hades-. Lo que quiero saber, es que sucedió ese día en particular.

-Bien. Peter y yo nos cambiamos de puesto como guardianes, de forma que él sería el guardián de los secretos de los Potter. Esa noche, fui a casa de Peter, solo para asegurarme de que todo iba bien. Pero cuando llegué, vi que la casa estaba vacía, y tuve una mala sensación. Fui a casa de los Potter, y vi que la parte de arriba de la casa estaba destrozada. Al entrar ahí, vi el cadáver de James y Lily, pero Harry estaba con vida -Black dio una pausa-. No entiendo como, pero lo estaba. Recuerdo que apareció Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, y me dijo que le diese a Harry, que tenía ordenes de Dumbledore de llevarlo a un lugar seguro...

-¿Le entregaste a Harry? -preguntó Hades con una ceja levantada-. ¿No se supone que él es tu ahijado?

Sirius parecía avergonzado.

-No lo pense mucho -reconoció el hombre-. Estaba tan cegado por vengarme de Peter, que no pensé mucho en Harry.

Hades tuvo que resistir el impulso de pegarle un puñetazo, y mentalmente maldigo a Némesis, diosa de la venganza. Seguramente la pobre se estaría preguntando quien la había maldecido sin motivo.

-¿Qué más sucedió? -pidió el rey del Inframundo.

-Le di a Hagrid a Harry y mi moto, y fui a buscar a Peter. Lo encontré en una calle de Londres, y él empezó a gritar que yo había traicionado a James y Lily -Sirius tomó aire para decir lo que seguía-. Entonces, Peter levantó la varita y apuntó detrás suyo, y reventó la calle, matando a doce personas que pasaban por allí. Luego se cortó el dedo, se transformó en una rata y huyo.

-¿Se transformo?

-Sí. Es un animago ilegal -aclaró Sirius. Hades asintió, aunque eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué sucedió después? -preguntó Hades.

-El ministerio me encontró en la escena del crimen. Como era el único mago de ahí, pensaron que fui yo el causante de la explosión y me encerraron allí -Sirius miró a Hades a los ojos-. Por favor, todo es cierto. Tiene que creerme.

-Lo hago -dijo Hades. Sirius parecía dispuesto a besarlo-. Le sacaré de aquí, pero primero necesito encontrar a Peter.

-Seguramente estará viviendo como mascota en casa de alguna familia de magos -apuntó Sirius, pensativo-. Probablemente una familia de campo, ya que no creo que a los ricos les interese una mascota rata.

-¿Y los seguidores de Voldemort? ¿No podría estar con alguno de ellos? -preguntó Hades. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Le odian más que yo -respondió el hombre-. Creen que por su culpa, su señor despareció. No, no estará con alguno de ellos. Estará dónde yo le he dicho.

Hades se levantó de la silla. La media hora estaba a punto de concluir.

-Bien, señor Black -estrechó la mano de Sirius-. Le ayudaré a salir. Puede contar que a finales del verano, usted será un hombre libre.

Sirius sonrió.

-Eso espero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tres semanas después<strong>_

Del encuentro entre Hades y Sirius ya habían pasado tres largas semanas. A la mañana siguiente, Hades había llamado a Hermes y le había pedido que localizara, en una familia de miembros de sangre mágica, a una rata con un aura distinta, y que lo avisase. Hermes había accedido a hacerlo, sobre todo cuando descubrió que era por Harry.

Pero ya habían pasado tres semanas, y el dios aún no había descubierto nada.

Harry por su parte, seguía con sus entrenamientos. Ya era capaz de viajar por sombra y manipularlas un poco. También era capaz de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante dos horas, por desgracia, la bendición de Poseidón no contenía respiración sub-acuática ilimitada.

Ese día había tenido un entrenamiento especialmente duro y, al volver a su habitación, no se encontraba de humor para nada.

-Vaya, vaya -dijo una voz femenina-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Creo que es la nueva mascota de papá -dijo otra voz femenina con burla. Harry apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta.

Ante él se hallaban dos chicas, que aparentaban unos veinte años, hermosas. Una tenía el cabello negro y sus ojos eran verdes oscuros. La otra era castaña con los ojos marrones oscuros. Por lo demás eran idénticas. Harry, a pesar de nunca haberlas visto, si que había oído hablar de ellas y las conocía. Eran sus hermanas adoptivas.

-Macaria, Melínoe -susurró el joven Potter.

-¡Oh, mira, Macaria! -exclamó la de ojos verdes-. ¡Nos conoce!

-Sí -dijo Macaria, mirando a Harry con suficiencia-. Papá le ha enseñado bien.

-Pero le faltan algunas cosas, ¿verdad? -dijo Melínoe-. Cómo respetó a sus superiores.

-Arrodíllate, niño -ordeno Macaria. Harry apretó los dientes, y sacó lápiz, que convirtió en una lanza. No sé había arrodillado ante nadie, y no iba ha empezar ahora. Las dos diosas rieron.

-Mira que es mono -dijo Macaria con burla-. Intenta pelear.

Chasqueó los dedos, y la lanza de Harry cayó al suelo. Melínoe agitó la mano, y unas sombras se alargaron, cogiendo al niño por las muñecas y poniendolo de rodillas. Ambas se acercaron a él, riendo.

-¿Ves como no era difícil arrodillarse? -preguntó Melínoe con burla-. ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta?

-Procura volver para la cena -añadió Macaria-. A papá no le gusta que se llegué tarde.

Agitó la mano, y las sombras envolvieron al niño, haciéndole desaparecer.

* * *

><p>-¡Zorras!<p>

El gritó de Harry se perdió. Estaba en medio de un callejón y anochecía. Sé llevó una mano al bolsillo, y respiró al encontrar todas sus armas, incluida la lanza. Iba a hacer un viaje de sombra para volver a su habitación del Inframundo, cuando una voz masculina resonó.

-¿Quién eres, mocoso?

Se trataba de una banda callejera, todos vestido con cazadoras de cuero negras. Eran cinco personas. El que había hablado era un hombre rubio con varios tatuajes.

-Te he preguntado quién eres, pedazo de mierda -gruñó el hombre de nuevo. Harry no dijo nada-. ¿Eres mudo? Tranquilo, chicos, ayudadle.

Dos hombres se acercaron a él, pero de pronto, sus ojos perdieron brillo, y cayeron al suelo. Harry sintió que el alma de esos dos se iba de su cuerpo. Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta, a tiempo de ver como dos bolas de luz verde se estampaban contra los otros dos y caían al suelo sin vida. Y entonces apareció.

Era un niño de la edad de Harry, puede que un año más pequeño. Vestía una enorme chaqueta del ejercito americano. Su cabello y ojos eran negros. El último que quedaba, sacó una pistola y apuntó al niño en la cabeza. este sonrió, mirando la pistola con curiosidad. El hombre apretó el gatillo, y la bala alcanzó la frente del niño. Este soltó un gruñido, y se frotó la frente.

-¿De qué vas? -a pesar de tener la voz infantil, algo en su tono daba escalofríos-. Eso duele.

Levantó la mano izquierda, y un rayo de luz verde brotó de ella, dándole al hombre. Este cayó al suelo, sin vida como sus compañeros.

Y el niño se giró hacía Harry. Este lo miró con desconfianza. ¡Había matado a cinco hombre él solo en menos de dos minutos! El niño le alargó la mano. Harry se la dio.

-Gracias -dijo Harry-. Me llamo Harry, ¿y tú?

-Ethad.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**quinto capítulo en marcha. **

**Aparición de un nuevo personaje, Ethad... y sí, esta bien escrito, no se escribe Ethan, sino Ethad con "D" al final... Será uno de los buenos, por si las dudas, y sí, es un semidiós, ¿hijo de quién? Tendréis que esperar para saberlo.**

**Para el próximo capítulo, Hermes se encontrara con _Scabbers_, el juicio de Sirius y Peter, un encuentro entre Harry y sus hermanas, una conversación entre Lunático y Canuto, y por último, Harry recibirá una carta especial.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	6. VI

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R; y Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Hermes suspiro. Llevaba cerca de tres semanas buscando a aquella misteriosa rata, sin resultados. Cuando el dios había aceptado aquello, no se imagino que en el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña, existirían tantas familias de magos que vivían en los campos. Aún descartando las familias ricas, todavía eran muchas. Esas tres semanas se había estado moviendo de casa a casa, buscando una rata con una energía mágica distinta. La mayoría que había encontrado, no poseía ningún signo mágico; y las que si lo poseían, no era lo que buscaba Hermes.<p>

Acababa de llegar a un pueblecito, llamado Ottery St. Catchpole, en Devon. Hermes hizo un rápido escaneo, y halló cuatro firmas mágicas distintas. Una de ellas provenía de una pequeña mansión, así que Hermes la descarto inmediatamente. Otra provenía de una casa, cercana al centro del pueblo, pero Hermes no creyó que allí hubiese nada. Así que solo le quedaban dos. Una de las casas parecía una torre de ajedrez gigante, y la otra parecía una casa, a la cual le había yendo añadiendo habitaciones una encima de la otra. Hermes decidió probar suerte en esa última.

Sé acercó a la casa sigilosamente. Aún era de noche, pero Hermes sabía que pronto, su medio hermano y mejor amigo Apolo, se acercaría hacía allí, llevando con él el sol, y así el despertar de la gente. En la verja de entrada, se hallaba un cartel con el nombre de la casa: "La Madriguera".

Hermes entró en la casa destartalada. Paso de largo la cocina y la sala de estar, y subió por las escaleras. Hermes fue recorriendo todas las habitaciones de la casa, dónde se encontró a distintos miembros de la familia, durmiendo. Finalmente llegó a la última habitación, que se encontraba cerca del ático, del cual salían unos pocos ruidos. Respirando profundamente, Hermes abrió la puerta.

Su primera impresión fue que se hallaba en un horno encendido. Toda la habitación estaba pintada de un naranja brillante y chillón. Hermes estaba seguro de que si Afrodita le echaba un vistazo a la habitación, el grito que soltaría se oiría hasta en la China.

El chico que la residía, era como el resto de miembros de la familia: pelirrojo y con pecas. Parecía tener, aproximadamente, la edad de Harry, unos seis años. Y en un rincón de la habitación, había una jaula con una rata gris dormida. Hermes se aproximo a ella, y notó una energía mágica, algo más poderosa que la del resto de ratas mágicas que había hallado.

-Te encontré -susurró Hermes, sonriendo sadicamente. Con un destello de luz plateada, el dios se teletransporto en dirección a Los Ángeles.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás seguro de que es él? -preguntó Hades, mirando a Hermes. El dios asintió firmemente a su tío.<p>

-Completamente seguro -afirmó el dios de los mensajeros-. Despedía una energía mágica superior al de resto de ratas.

Hades se sentó en su trono.

-Bien, bien -murmuró Hades, frotándose las sienes-. ¿Y dónde se halla ese individuo?

-En un pueblo de Devon, llamado Ottery St. Catchpole -respondió Hermes-. En una casa llamada "La Madriguera". La reconocerás enseguida. Porqué todos los miembros son pelirrojos.

Hades asintió.

-Bien -dijo el dios de los infiernos-. Gracias por tu ayuda, Hermes.

-Lo que sea para Harry -replicó Hermes.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a tus labores. Poseidón me dijo que Zeus estaba algo enfadado contigo por que había dejado algo desatendida tus labores -le informó Hades.

Hermes asintió, pálido como la cera, antes de desaparecer. Hades se levantó de su trono, y empezó a pasear en círculos por su salón del trono.

* * *

><p>Harry miraba a Odiseo, que en esos momentos le estaba explicando el origen de la Guerra de Troya. Pero la mente de Harry no estaba en su labor. Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro de Harry con Ethad. Aquel misterioso chico le había llamado la atención al hijo de Hades de una manera espectacular.<p>

-¿Me estás escuchando, Harry? -preguntó Odiseo, con el ceño fruncido, eliminando los pensamientos de Ethad del interior de la mente de Harry.

-¿Eh? No, lo siento -se disculpó Harry.

-Llevas raro esta semana -le dijo el campeón de Atenea-. ¿Qué te sucede?

Harry dudo durante unos instantes. No le había explicado a nadie sobre su encuentro con Ethad, y no iba a empezar ha hacerlo ahora. Así que se decidió por una pequeña mentira.

-Son Macaria y Melínoe -respondió Harry-. Aún no me llevó bien con ellas.

Odiseo lo miró, y Harry supo que no se había creído la mentira. Pero, para suerte de él, Odiseo no le dijo nada.

-Harry, entiende, Macaria y Melínoe han sido las princesas mimadas de Hades desde que nacieron, prácticamente -le explicó el rey de Ítaca-. Con tu llegada, ambas se sienten amenazadas, y temen que su padre las deje de lado por ti. ¿Entiendes?

-Creo que sí -respondió Harry. Odiseo le revolvió el cabello negro.

-Anda, vete. La clase ya ha acabado -Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacía la salida-. ¡Y lee el origen de la Guerra de Troya!

-¡Tengo dislexia! -protestó Harry.

-¡Y el libro esta en griego! Así que no tienes excusa -replicó Odiseo.

Harry salió de la aula, refunfuñando por lo bajo. Al girar por la esquina, se topó con las dos personas que menos ganas tenía de ver en ese momento, Macaria y Melínoe. Ambas diosas sonrieron perversamente al ver a Harry.

-Mira, Melínoe -dijo Macaria-. La mascota de papá se ha escapado.

-Eso no esta bien -dijo Melínoe, negando con la cabeza-. Eres un chico malo.

-Dejadme pasar -gruñó Harry.

-Dilo bien, niño -gruñó Melínoe. Harry hizo rodar sus anillos, sacando sus cuchillos fabricados con hierro estigio.

-Dejadme pasar u os arrepentiréis -susurró Harry.

Macaria rió, antes de agitar su mano. Unas cuerdas echas de sombras aparecieron, y hubieron apresado a Harry, si este no hubiese saltado hacía atrás.

_Bendita bendición de Hermes _pensó Harry.

Melínoe gruñó, infeliz de que Macaria no hubiese apresado a Harry. Así que la diosa, agitó su mano, y nuevas cuerdas de sombras surgieron. Harry las rechazó con sus cuchillas. Entonces Harry movió sus manos, sintiendo un tirón en la boca del estómago. Las sombras rodearon los pies de ambas diosas, y estas cayeron al suelo. Harry aprovechando la velocidad que le otorgaba la bendición de Hermes, saltó sobre ellas, colocando el filo de sus cuchillas en las gargantas de Macaria y Melínoe.

-¿Y ahora que decís? -les preguntó Harry, burlón.

-Que has superado la prueba -dijeron ambas a la vez, dejando a Harry descolocado.

* * *

><p>Hades llegó enfrente de la puerta principal de La Madriguera, y tocó la desgastada madera. Le atendió una mujer pelirroja, bajita y regordeta, que le sonrió con amabilidad.<p>

-¿Si? -pidió la mujer.

-Buenos días, señora...

-Weasley, Molly Weasley -se presentó la mujer, ahora Molly.

-Buenos días, señora Weasley -dijo Hades, dándole la mano-. Soy Hades Olympus, del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. ¿Le importa que pase?

-Eh... no, adelante, señor Olympus -dijo Molly, echándose a un lado.

Hades ingresó en la casa, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Molly se acicalaba el cabello rojo. El dios reprimió una risa.

-¿Y que quería, señor Olympus? -preguntó Molly, ofreciéndole una taza de té, que el dios rechazo.

-Verá, señora Weasley -empezó Hades-. Ha habido una propagación de un virus por Gran Bretaña, que esta afectando a los rodeadores mágicos. Así que, en el departamento, estamos revisando lugares donde hayan rodeadores mágicos, para asegurarnos que no haya una propagación de dicho virus. Tengo entendido de que ustedes tienen una rata como mascota, ¿me equivoco?

-Tenemos una, _Scabbers _-respondió Molly-. Es de mi hijo Ron. Pero ella nunca ha demostrado nada de magia, así que no creo que lo tenga.

-Mejor prevenir que curar, señora Weasley -replicó Hades-. ¿Puede ir buscarla?

Molly asintió y salió de la cocina, para volver con una rata en una jaula. Hermes tenía razón. Aquella rata tenía algo distinto.

-Aquí esta -dijo Molly, dejando a _Scabbers _encima de la mesa de madera. Hades sacó un lápiz, aunque gracias a la Niebla, Molly lo vería como una varita mágica, y la sacudió por encima del rodeador. La rata cayó dormida.

-Me temo que tendré que llevármela -dijo Hades.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Molly, angustiada-. ¿Acaso tiene el virus?

-No, no tiene el virus -replicó Hades-. Porqué esto no es una rata. Es un mago.

* * *

><p>-¿Y cuando será el juicio de Sirius, Hades? -preguntó Pérsefone.<p>

Ella, Hades, Harry, Macaria y Melínoe se hallaban en la sala del trono. Hades acababa de informarles sobre el acontecimiento en La Madriguera.

-El cinco de setiembre -respondió Hades-. Quieren asegurarse de que Pettigrew esta de verdad vivo.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas? -preguntó Melínoe.

-Los mortales son estúpidos -secundó Macaria.

-Macaria, Melínoe -las regaño Pérsefone.

-Harry, ¿quieres ir al juicio? -le preguntó Hades de golpe.

-¿No se supone que nadie tiene que verme? -le pidió Harry. Hades simplemente le tendió un gorro negro.

-Tiene la misma función que mi casco de la oscuridad -explicó Hades-. Es decir, fundirte con las sombras. Irás al juicio llevándolo puesto.

Harry lo cogió entre sus manos. Macaria lo abrazó por los hombros y Melínoe le dio un beso en la cabeza. La relación entre los tres se había hecho muy estrecha, desde aquella pequeña pelea del otro día. Ambas le dijeron que jamás lo habían odiado o sentido envidia de él. Solo querían comprobar si Harry era un buen príncipe del Inframundo, es decir, afrontar los desafíos que se le presentarán, pero sin hacerlo a lo impulsivo.

-De acuerdo, padre. Iré -murmuró Harry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>05-09-1986<em>**

-¡Traigan al acusado! -la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en la sala, haciendo que todo el Wizengamot se removiese.

-¿Por qué no puedes intervenir, padre? -le preguntó Harry a Hades-. Con la Niebla, conseguirías convencerles de que eres un abogado.

El dios señaló a Dumbledore.

-Bendecido por Hécate, la Niebla no funciona con él -explicó Hades. Harry asintió.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a dos hombres que traían con él a Sirius Black. Ruidos de protesta se escucharon por la sala.

-¡SILENCIO! -ordeno Dumbledore-. Denle al acusado el Veritaserum.

Uno de los aurores le administro la poción, que Sirius recibió casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Dumbledore empezó el interrogatorio.

-¿Su nombre?

-Sirius Orión Black III.

-Al tío Poseidón le hará gracia saber que su segundo nombre, es el nombre de uno de sus hijos -susurró Harry a Hades.

-¿Fuiste alguna vez partidario del mago conocido como Lord Voldemort?

-Jamás.

Gritos de protesta se oyeron, que Dumbledore silencio con una mirada.

-¿Quisiste alguna vez unirte a él?

-Nunca.

-¿Mataste a esos muggles la noche del uno de noviembre de 1981 y/o vendiste el paradero de James y Lily Potter a Voldemort?

-No.

-¿Quién fue?

-Peter Pettigrew en ambos casos.

-¿Cómo es posible?

Así que Sirius explicó la historia que había contado a Hades en Azkaban.

Protestas se oyeron por la sala.

-Pueden llevárselo -pidió Dumbledore. Los aurores lo hicieron-. Traigan al siguiente acusado.

Jadeos de incredulidad se oyeron en cuanto apareció Pettigrew esposado.

-Denle el Veritaserum -ordeno Dumbledore. Pettigrew intentó resistirse, pero al final lo ingirió.

-¿Su nombre?

-Peter Timothy Pettigrew.

-¿Es usted un partidario del mago conocido como Lord Voldemort?

-Sí.

-¿Mataste a esos muggles la noche del uno de noviembre de 1981 y/o vendiste el paradero de James y Lily Potter a Voldemort?

Peter se revolvió, intentando no responder, pero al final lo hizo.

-S-sí.

-¿Cómo conseguiste escapar?

-Soy un animago ilegal, una rata.

-¿Es usted el único animago ilegal?

-No. Sirius Black también lo es. Y James Potter también lo era.

-Muy bien. Pueden llevárselo.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos. Harry movía el pie, incómodo. Estúpido THDA, pensaba Harry. Al cabo de la media hora, Dumbledore volvía a pedir que trajesen a ambos acusados. Cuando entraron, Sirius tenía una expresión asesina en su demacrado rostro, fulminando a Peter con la mirada.

-Este jurado ha decretado -empezó Dumbledore-, que hoy, día 05 de setiembre del año 1986, el acusado, Sirius Orión Black III, queda en libertad. El ministerio se compromete en pagarle 100.000 galeones, por año de cautiverio. Es decir, 500.000 galeones en total. Por otro lado, hoy, día 05 de setiembre del año 1986, el acusado, Peter Timothy Pettigrew, queda culpable por asesinato de doce muggles, acusión de un inocente y ser seguidor de Lord Voldemort -Dumbledore hizo una mueca-. Por lo tanto, será condenado al Beso del Dementor en cuarenta y ocho horas.

-¡No! -protestó Pettigrew-. ¡Por favor! ¡El Señor Tenebroso me obligó! ¡Yo no quería!

-¡Llevenselo! -ordeno Amelia Bones. Pettigrew salió pataleando de la sala, y tuvieron que aturdile. Sirius los miraba, con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

* * *

><p>-Señor Black, tiene una visita -anunció el hombre que custodiaba la puerta de la habitación, donde Sirius estaba esperando para que le diesen ropa limpia, su varita de vuelta y una suculenta comida, con mucho chocolate por encima.<p>

El vigilante abrió la puerta, dejando paso a otro hombre con aspecto algo enfermizo y cicatrices en su rostro. Sirius sonrió al verlo.

-¡Lunático! -exclamó Sirius, abrazando al hombre que tenía enfrente. Remus Lupin sonrió a su amigo.

-Dumbledore me lo acaba de contar, Sirius -dijo Remus, devolviendole el abrazo al único amigo que le quedaba-. Siento no haber hecho nada para ayudarte, pero... bueno, creía que tú eras el culpable. Lo siento mucho.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Soy yo quien tiene que pedirte disculpas -replicó Sirius-. Si no te dije que Peter y yo habíamos cambiado el puesto, fue por que creí que el espía eras tú.

-Me lo imaginaba -repuso Lupin-. Supongo que se debía a que Voldemort prometió a los hombres lobo tener derechos.

Sirius asintió, avergonzado.

-La verdad, es que sino hubiese podido ir a Hogwarts y haberos conocido a vosotros, posiblemente si mu hubiese unido a él -admitió Remus.

-Siento haber pensado que eras un espía -se disculpo Sirius.

-Siento haber pensado que eras un asesino -se disculpo Remus. En ese momento abrieron la puerta.

-Señor Black, aquí le traemos la ropa, la comida y su varita -dijo el hombre, que llevaba, con ayuda de su varita, una nueva vestimenta y una bandeja llena de comida. En su mano izquierda llevaba la varita de Sirius. Black hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, y se sentó en la mesa, con Remus a su lado.

-Cuando acabemos, tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore -dijo Remus-. Ahora que eres libre, la custodia de Harry recae encima tuyo.

-¿No esta contigo? -preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Me es imposible -respondió Remus-. Como soy un licántropo, no me la pueden dar.

Sirius gruñó molesto, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-Señor Black, tiene otra visita -dijo el vigilante, echándose al lado, y dejando paso al dios de los muertos.

-Señor Olympus -dijo Sirius, poniéndose de pie. Hades levantó mano.

-Siéntese, señor Black -dijo Hades. Sirius se sentó y Hades lo hizo en otra de las sillas-. Tenemos que hablar... sobre Harry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>22-07-1991<strong>_

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Sirius Black había sido declarado inocente, y que a Pettigrew le habían dado el Beso del Dementor. Sirius y Remus se habían trasladado a Los Ángeles, en una casa que Hades había construido en la playa de Santa Mónica. Remus había conseguido un trabajo en una pequeña librería mágica. Y es que en Estados Unidos no existía la discriminación contra los semihumanos que había en Gran Bretaña.

Harry aún vivía en el Inframundo, pero también tenía su cuarto en casa de Sirius, donde el chico pasaba algunos fines de semana. Ahora, no solo Harry se dedicaba a sus entrenamientos y clases en el Inframundo, sino que también salía a jugar con otros niños, por petición de Sirius y Hestia, que no querían que Harry viviese siempre bajo tierra y saliese de vez en cuando. Aunque en realidad, con la única persona que Harry se ajuntaba era con una chica de su misma edad, que parecía una semidiosa, llamada Piper McLean, cuyo padre, Tristán McLean, era un famoso actor de cine.

Esos días, Harry solía quedarse en casa de Sirius y Remus, ya que estos le informaron que su carta de Hogwarts llegaría las dos últimas semanas del mes de julio. Aunque al chico le gustase pasar tiempo con su padrino y tío, echaba de menos el Inframundo.

-Entonces, Harry, ¿qué vas ha hacer hoy? -preguntó Remus, mientras los tres desayunaban.

-He quedado con Piper -respondió Harry, aunque se arrepintió al ver la sonrisa que le dirigía a Sirius.

-¿Así que has quedado con Piper, eh, Harry? -le preguntó Sirius con picardia.

Harry enrojeció. Desde hacía meses, Sirius no paraba de insinuar que a Harry le gustaba Piper, lo cual era mentira. Que la considerase la chica más bonita que había visto, y que le encantase pasar tiempo con ella, eso no significaba que el chico estuviese enamorado de ella.

-Déjalo en paz, Sirius -le regañó Remus.

Antes de que Sirius pudiese replicar, una lechuza gris entró por la ventana, con una carta atada a la pata. Había llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**sexto capítulo.**

**En este capítulo, Sirius por fin es libre, y Peter ha sido condenado al Beso del Dementor. No os penséis que Pettigrew se libro de alguna forma. Esta ha sido su única aparición en este fic. Así que el tipo ya esta muerto. ¿Quién ayudará a Voldemort ha volver a su cuerpo? Tendréis que esperar para saberlo.**

**Aparición, o más bien mención de otro protagonista de los Héroes del Olimpo, Piper. En el siguiente, Piper hará una pequeña aparición, pero no tendrá mucho protagonismo. Y, aunque creo que ya lo haya mencionado alguna vez, personajes del mundo de Percy Jackson, como Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Nico, etc; también tendrán su aparición en este fic. Ya que la historia de Harry y la de Percy van paralelas.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, por fin nos adentraremos en el mundo mágico. Harry irá al callejón Diagon, y se embarcará en el Expreso de Hogwarts.**

**Y ya el siguiente capítulo sería el último basado en el pasado de Harry. Recordar que el primer capítulo, era la selección de Harry, y los siguientes han sido basados en el pasado de nuestro protagonista.**

**Así que eso es todo. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	7. VII

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R; mientras que los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, son de Rick Riordan, el maestro troll por excelencia.**

* * *

><p>-No entiendo por qué no puedes estudiar en el mismo instituto que yo -dijo la voz de Piper, sacandole de sus pensamientos.<p>

Harry se giró, para mirar a Piper, que lo veía con los ojos entornados. Ambos se hallaban en la habitación que el chico tenía en casa de su padrino, en Los Ángeles. Ambos se hallaban tumbados en la cama del chico, y Piper tenía sus piernas encima de las de Harry.

-Ya te lo he dicho -repitió Harry-. Me han ofrecido una plaza, en una institución privada.

-En Escocia -dijo ella, mirándole fijamente-. ¿Por qué ha de ser en Escocia, precisamente?

-Mis padres estudiaron allí, y Sirius me dijo que ellos querían que estudiase allí -respondió Harry, algo cansado. Habían tenido esa conversación anteriormente. Pero entendía a Piper. A él tampoco le hacía gracia eso de tener que separarse de la única amiga que había hecho. Pero así eran las cosas.

-Pues entonces le pediré a mi padre que me traslade a esa escuela -secundó Piper, muy segura de si misma.

Harry la miró, con bastante sorpresa. Piper, normalmente no utilizaría a su padre, o la influencia de este, para conseguir algo. Desde luego, ella tenía ganas de estar con él en el mismo instituto, ya que Harry era educado en casa. Bueno, más bien en el Inframundo, pero ya se entiende.

Aquello hizo que el chico se sintiese mal. No le gustaba la idea de mentir a su mejor amiga, pero no podía revelarle el lugar donde estudiaría. No podía decirle que sería en una escuela de magia.

-Hay que tener algunas características especiales -replicó Harry.

-¿Cómo cuales? -pidió su amiga.

_Cómo ser mago _pensó Harry, sarcásticamente.

-Ser hijo de antiguos alumnos -respondió Harry.

-¿De verdad? -le preguntó Piper, entre sorprendida e incrédula.

-De verdad -confirmó Harry. En realidad, no mentía. La mitad del alumnado de Hogwarts, provenían de antiguas familias, que habían estudiado en Hogwarts durante generaciones.

Piper soltó un suspiró.

-Pues al parecer, no iremos a la misma escuela -gruñó Piper, claramente molesta. Harry le cogió la mano. Odiaba ver a su amiga así-. Tendremos que hacer algo este verano... ir a un campamento, por ejemplo.

_Buena idea _pensó Harry. _Conozco uno en Long Island, que esta bastante bien. Es gratuito, para los semidioses, como nosotros._

-Claro. ¿Por qué no? -contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Piper le sonrió.

-Tienes que prometerme que me llamarás -pidió la chica.

-Piper. Hay una diferencia horaria de unas ocho horas entre Los Ángeles y Escocia -suspiró Harry. _Eso, y que los teléfonos móviles, no sirven en Hogwarts._

-Ya nos la arreglaremos -replicó Piper, sin perder su sonrisa. Harry suspiró.

-A veces eres demasiado alegre -le dijo.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó a las siete. Puede que fuese pronto, pero si se tenía en cuenta de la diferencia horaria que había entre Los Ángeles y Londres, era una buena hora.<p>

Harry iría al callejón Diagon, el lugar donde compraría su material escolar, con sus padres divinos. Al chico le hubiese gustado ir con Sirius. Pero su padrino era demasiado conocido, y no querían llamar la atención de la existencia de Harry demasiado pronto.

Harry se levantó de la cama, y bajó a desayunar, donde ya le esperaban Sirius y Remus.

-¿Estás preparado? -le preguntó Remus, en cuanto Harry se sentó en la mesa, para desayunar.

-Sí -respondió Harry.

-El callejón Diagon resulta increíble la primera vez que llegas -dijo Sirius, algo nostálgico.

Tras desayunar, Hades y Pérsefone pasaron por la casa de Sirius y, junto a Harry, marcharon hacía el callejón Diagon, Londres, Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>Seis años. Ese es el tiempo que había pasado, desde que Harry había estado por última vez en aquel país. Estar ahí, no pudo evitar pensar en su antigua vida, cuando vivía con los Dursley.<p>

-¿Eso es el Caldero Chorreante?

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se hallaban frente a una taberna oscura, de aspecto algo deprimente. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, al parecer, sin percatarse de ella.

_Debe de estar protegida _pensó Harry, mientras seguía a sus padres al interior.

El interior del bar era tan oscuro y deprimente, como el exterior. Sirius le había dicho que aquel sitio, era uno de los más famosos, en el mundo mágico del Reino Unido. Pero ahora que Harry lo veía, lo dudaba. Si fuese tan famoso, el dueño se preocuparía de dejarlo presentable... O tal vez fuese, que a los magos les gustaba los sitios así. El chico no lo sabía.

Siguiendo las instrucciones que Sirius y Remus les habían proporcionado, los dos dioses y el mago/semidiós, atravesaron el local, y salieron al patio trasero, donde, tras la pared de ladrillos, se hallaba oculta la entrada al callejón Diagon.

Hades abrió la entrada, revelando una ancha y larga calle, llena de tiendas mágicas en ambos lados, y repletas de familias, que hacían las compras para el nuevo curso de Hogwarts.

Los tres caminaban por la larga calle, yendo hacía el edificio blanco que había en el fondo. La gente se apartaba de su camino de forma inconsciente, aunque, era algo normal, si se tenía en cuenta de que Hades y Pérsefone eran dioses.

La entrada de Gringotts, el banco de los magos, era custodiada por dos seres bajitos, que Harry reconoció como duendes. El interior del banco era de aspecto lujoso. Detrás de las mesas, los duendes atendían a las distintas personas.

La pequeña familia, se colocó detrás de un gigantesco hombre. Incluso sin verle el rostro, Harry lo reconoció. Era Rubeus Hagrid, el guarda-bosques de Hogwarts. Era tal y como Sirius le había descrito, un hombre enorme, con el cabello y barba negros. Estaba hablando con un duende, sobre "lo que él ya sabía", en la cámara "ya sabe cuál". Harry rodó los ojos. Si Hagrid quería pasar desapercibido, iba por muy mal camino.

Tras que Hagrid se fuese a la cámara misteriosa (que era la 713, por lo que Harry había escuchado de "tan discreta" conversación), Harry, Hades y Pérsefone se acercaron al duende.

-Queríamos hacer un retiro -dijo Hades, dándole al duende una llave-. De la bóveda 605.

-¿605? ¿La de los Potter? -murmuró el duende, mirando a Harry levemente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su cicatriz-. Muy bien. Griphook los acompañara.

Griphook era otro duende... algo lógico, ya que el banco era dirigido por esos seres. Bueno, el duende los llevó por unos túneles subterráneos (que hizo que Harry se recordara del Inframundo) hasta llegar a la bóveda de los Potter, dónde retiraron algo de dinero. No es que lo necesitarán, pero era mejor que no llamarán la atención.

Tras recoger el dinero de la bóveda, los tres abandonaron el banco, y se internaron en la intrépida búsqueda del material escolar. Su primera para fue una tienda de ropa, para comprar el uniforme. Harry no sabía como se llamaba la tienda, ya que, por culpa de la dislexia, no podía leer correctamente el nombre del local.

Dentro de la tienda (en la cuál entró solo), le atendió una mujer regordeta, de aspecto amable.

-Hola. ¿Hogwarts, guapo? -le preguntó en un tono amable. Harry asintió-. Muy bien. Hay un chico, que también se esta probando el uniforme.

La señora lo llevó junto al otro chico, que tenía el cabello rubio platinado y los ojos grises. Nada más verlo, Harry supo que se llevaría mal con él. Le recordaba a esos críos prepotentes, que vivían en Los Ángeles, y alardeaban del dinero que tenían sus padres. Por esa razón, Piper le caía tan bien. A pesar de que su padre era un famoso actor de cine, Piper jamás presumía de ello.

-Hola, ¿también vas a empezar Hogwarts? -le preguntó el chico. Harry se dio cuenta de que simplemente estaba siendo cortés.

-Sí -respondió Harry. Cuanto menos hablará con el sujeto ese, mejor. Pero, al parecer, no era la idea del otro chico.

-¿Dónde están tus padres? -preguntó el chico.

-Comprando los libros -respondió el hijo de Hades.

-Mi padre esta también mirando los libros, y mi madre las varitas -comentó el rubio.

_Cómo si me importase _se burló Harry en su mente.

-Luego les arrastrare a la tienda de quidditch, para que me compren una escoba, e intentare meterla de contrabando de alguna forma -le confesó el muchacho desconocido. ¿Había comentado que aquel chico le caía mal? Pues bien, era mentira. Cada vez que abría su boca, le caía peor... si eso era posible-. ¿Juegas al quidditch? Yo sí. Mi padre dice que sería un crimen que no estuviese en el equipo de mi casa. Y yo creo que tiene razón.

_Alguien tiene un trauma _canturreó Harry en su mente.

-No, no juego al quidditch -respondió Harry, a la pregunta del chico. _No voy a jugármela, y que me caiga un rayo encima, cortesía de Zeus._

-¿Al menos sabes lo que es, no? -preguntó el idi... chico.

-Sí, sé lo que es -replicó Harry, deseando que pudiera irse de una buena vez. A ese paso, acabaría sacando su lanza, y empalando al chico con ella... y las armas de hierro estigio, SI afectaban a los mortales; a lo contrario que las de bronce celestial y oro imperial.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? -preguntó el chico de golpe.

_A buenas horas lo preguntas _pensó Harry.

-Es de mala educación, pedir que alguien se presente, sin hacerlo el primero -replicó Harry, y vio, con satisfacción, como las mejillas del rubio se teñían de un rosa pálido.

-Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy -se presentó el chico.

_Cualquier parecido con James Bond, es mera coincidencia _pensó el hijo de Hades, con sarcasmo.

Pero el apellido le había llamado la atención. La prima de Sirius, Narcissa, se había visto obligada a contraer matrimonio, nada más terminar su educación en Hogwarts, con Lucius Malfoy. Y al parecer, ese chico era el resultado de aquel matrimonio arreglado.

Harry dudó. No podía decirle su nombre a Draco. Aún no había llegado el momento de revelar su identidad. Por suerte, la tendera apareció, con el uniforme de Harry; que el chico pagó, y aprovecho para irse de la tienda.

* * *

><p>Harry se reencontró con sus padres delante de la tienda de libros. Nada más ver el escaparate, Harry se alegró de haberla evitado. La sola visión de los libros expuestos, le producía dolor de cabeza.<p>

-¿Pasa algo, Harry? -preguntó Pérsefone a su hijo.

-Nada, madre -respondió Harry-. Me he encontrado con el hijo de la prima de Sirius. Pero eso es todo.

Los tres fueron por todo el callejón, buscando el resto del material escolar. Al final, solo restaba una cosa, la varita. Bueno, la varita y...

-¿Para que quieres una lechuza? -preguntó Hades por enésima vez a tu hijo. Harry rodó los ojos.

-Ya te lo he dicho -dijo Harry-. Necesito una manera de comunicarme con él, y los Mensaje Iris no me servirán siempre.

-En eso tiene razón -apuntó Pérsefone, sonriendo ligeramente.

Así que la diosa y su hijo adoptivo entraron en la tienda. Harry sabía que su olor a muerto que desprendía, hacía que los animales no quisiesen estar cerca de él. Pero se había esperado que, al estar con una diosa, su olor quedaría enmascarado, y podría obtener una lechuza. Total, ella viviría con Sirius y Remus, en Los Ángeles.

Pero al parecer, no era así. Todos los animales se alejaban de él, en cuanto Harry se les acercaba.

-Al parecer, no quieren ser mi mascota -ironizo Harry, mientras Pérsefone lo miraba con simpatía.

Fue entonces, cuando sintió un peso extra en su hombro izquierdo. una lechuza, con el plumaje blanco como la nieve, se había apostado sobre su hombro. Al principio, Harry se quedó sorprendido de que la lechuza hubiese ido por voluntad propia hacía él. Pero al ver su mirada, lo entendió. Esa lechuza era una solitaria, al igual que él en el pasado.

_Nadie puede sobrevivir estando solo _le había comentado Hestia en una ocasión. Cuanta razón tenía.

-Creo que me quedó con esta -dijo Harry a su madre. Esta asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro divino.

* * *

><p>-Quería comprar una varita -dijo Harry al hombre que tenía enfrente.<p>

-Eso es evidente -gruñó el señor Bood.

Se hallaba en el callejón Knockturn, en una tienda especializada en varitas mágicas. Harry hubiese podido ir a Ollivander, pero algo en esa tienda le había llamado la atención. Simplemente sabía que su varita estaba en esa tienda. Podía llamarlo intuición de mago/semidiós.

El señor Bood lo miró durante unos instantes, luego se dio la vuelta y sacó una caja de la estantería.

-Son veinte galeones -gruñó el hombre.

-Ni siquiera ha comprobado que sea la correcta -protestó Harry.

-Escucha, chaval. Llevo en el negocio setenta años, y jamás he fallado una sola vez -dijo el señor Bood-. Así que paga o lárgate.

Harry, a mala gana, le dio las veinte monedas.

-¿De qué esta hecha? -preguntó el niño.

-Veinticuatro centímetros y medio. Flexible. De madera de ciprés, y núcleo de colmillo de basilisco. Especial para magia negra, que no es lo mismo que la oscura -respondió el señor Bood, antes de sonreír-. Tienes suerte... Esa varita lleva aquí desde los tiempos de mi tatara tatara abuelo. Ahora, largo.

Y, sin mediar palabra, el señor Bood se internó en la trastienda. Harry contempló la caja, antes de abrirla, y extraer su varita. Era completamente negra, y una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo. Era cálida, pero poseía una calidez extraña. No sabía como explicarlo. Esa extraña sensación desapareció pronto. Harry levantó la cabeza, se encogió de hombros, y salió de la tienda.

Pero, si Harry hubiese levantado la vista, mientras notaba aquella misteriosa calidez, sus ojos se hubiesen topado con su reflejo, del espejo que estaba tras el mostrador. Y al hacerlo, hubiera podido ver como su ojo izquierdo, durante unos segundos, se tornaba rojo escarlata, antes de volver a su habitual verde oscuro.

* * *

><p>El uno de septiembre llegó finalmente.<p>

Harry ya había llegado al andén nueve y tres cuartos, siendo acompañado por Sirius, Remus, Hades, Hestia y Pérsefone. En ese momento, el chico se hallaba en uno de los compartimientos, mientras que se despedía de su familia.

-Acuérdate de escribir una vez por semana -le dijo Remus-. Un viaje desde Escocia hasta Los Ángeles, será largo para _Hedwig._

_Hedwig, _la lechuza nival, ululo, como si quisiese decir que eso no era problema para ella. Harry había descubierto que su nueva mascota era bastante orgullosa y coqueta, como había demostrado la primera vez que Piper la había visto. La chica había comentado que era una lechuza hermosa, y _Hedwig _se había hinchado del orgullo.

-También acuérdate de intentar mandar algún MI (Mensaje Iris) -añadió Hestia.

-Tío Remus, tía Hestia; ya lo sé -replicó Harry, dejando que su madre le besase ambas mejillas.

Los demás también se despidieron de él, y pronto el Expreso de Hogwarts se puso en marcha.

Harry se encerró en su compartimiento, y se tomó dos pastillas. Una de ellas, era fabricación del propio Hermes, y anulaba los efectos que podría tener un cambio de horario. La otra, fabricación de Morfeo, dios del sueño, no era más un somnífero. El efecto pasaba a la hora que el usuario hubiese pensado, antes de tomársela. Si no, dormiría para siempre.

Harry durmió del tirón todo el viaje. Únicamente tuvo un sueño, donde él se hallaba cerca de la entrada del Tártaro, y una voz antigua le pedía ayuda. Una voz que hizo que sus pelos se pusieran de punta.

Pero, al despertar de su siesta, Harry no recordaba nada del sueño.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**séptimo capítulo. Por fin hemos acabado con estos capítulos, que no eran más que una introducción a la historia.**

**Habéis podido ver la relación que tienen Harry y Piper.**

**También, veréis como Harry se ha enterado del misterioso paquete de la cámara 713. Un poco absurdo, la manera como se ha enterado, pero no sé me ocurría otra.**

**También tenemos la introducción de _Hedwig_. A principio, no iba a ponerla, pero... ¡Es _Hedwig_! ¡Tiene que estar por la fuerza! Ah, sí, también esta Malfoy.**

**En cuanto a la varita, quería que Harry tuviese una distinta a la suya. Pero la pluma de _Fawkes_, la seguirá teniendo. ¿Cómo? Ya lo veréis.**

**Por último, la mención del ojo izquierdo de Harry, el que se tornó rojo durante unos instantes, eso esta relacionado con el Horrorcrux que Harry pose en su interior.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, conoceremos un poco de Tracey, de las clases y algunos compañeros de Harry en Hogwarts; Harry tendrá una charla con Dumbledore y conocerá a una chica que, parece estar involucrada de alguna forma en el mundo de los dioses.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18**


	8. VIII

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni Percy Jackson me corresponden. Ambos pertenecen a J.K.R y Rick Riordan respectivamente.**

* * *

><p>-Y en resumen, esa es mi historia de los últimos años -dijo Harry, mirando a Tracey.<p>

Era el día siguiente a la selección, y Harry y Tracey se hallaban en la sala común. No había nadie más con ellos, ya que aún era temprano. Pero, tanto Harry, debido a sus clases en el Inframundo, como Tracey, por sus actividades en el Campamento Mestizo, estaban acostumbrados a madrugar.

-¿Y cuál es tu historia? -le preguntó en ese momento Harry a la hija de Afrodita.

-No hay mucho que contar. Sobre todo después de haber oído tu historia -respondió Tracey-. Pero en fin, supongo que querrás una respuesta. Hará casi doce años, mi padre emprendió un viaje a Estados Unidos, dónde permaneció cerca de tres años. Al año de estar allí, conoció a una mujer de extraordinaria belleza. Ya te puedes imaginar que era mi madre, Afrodita. De aquel encuentro, nací yo, y al año nos volvimos a Inglaterra -Tracey hizo una pausa, para recuperar el aliento-. El día de mi noveno cumpleaños, mi madre se presentó por sorpresa en nuestra casa, y me contó todo sobre los dioses griegos, y que en Nueva York, en Long Island, había un campamento para semidioses. Y me pidió que fuese allí, por lo menos cada verano.

-Así que supongo que llevas... ¿dos? -murmuró el hijo de Hades.

-Correcto -respondió Tracey-. Ya te dije que mi historia no era tan interesante como la tuya.

-Es interesante a su modo -replicó Harry.

-Por cierto, Harry. Anoche me dijiste que el sombrero te había dicho que en Hogwarts había un legado de Apolo, ¿no? -dijo Tracey.

-Junto a uno de Ares -confirmó Harry.

-Pues bien, creo que lo he encontrado -susurró la chica.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Harry, sorprendido. ¡Ojala todo se hallase tan rápido!

En ese momento, alguien entró en la sala común, proveniente de los dormitorios, interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos semidioses. Se trataba de una chica de su curso, de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello rubio dorado y ojos azul cielo. Harry la reconoció al instante, Daphne Greengrass.

La chica pasó junto a ellos, dándoles una leve inclinación con la cabeza, antes de abandonar la sala común. Tracey se esperó a que pasara, para seguir hablando.

-Es ella -murmuró, rodando los ojos ante la mirada confusa de Harry-. El legado de Apolo es Daphne.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó Harry.

-Completamente. Su constitución física es muy parecida a la de los hijos de Apolo del campamento. Además, ayer vi que tenía un colgante en forma de sol, y cuando le pregunte que significaba, se puso nerviosa.

Harry se quedó mirando la entrada de la sala. De los dormitorios, empezaba a sonar ruido de movimiento.

-Mejor vamos yendo al Gran Comedor, y de paso le preguntamos a Daphne si es legado de Apolo -decidió Harry-. Pero recuerda, tenemos que hacerlo con discreción, que no sospeche nada.

-Hecho -dijo Tracey, mientras ella y Harry abandonaban la sala común de Slytherin-. ¿Cómo es que tienes dislexia, si técnicamente no eres un semidiós?

-Creo que porqué soy hijo de una semidiosa -respondió Harry, mientras iban por el pasillo-. Ya antes de ser adoptado por Hades, padecía de una ligera dislexia. Al adoptarme, esta se agravó.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, donde ya habían unos cuantos alumnos, sobre todo de Ravenclaw. Daphne Greengrass estaba entre ellos, sentada sola en la mesa de las serpientes.

-Buenos días, Greengrass -saludó Harry, sentándose enfrente de ella, mientras Tracey se sentaba a la derecha de la rubia.

-Potter, Davis -dijo Daphne, mirándolos con desconfianza-. ¿Qué queréis?

-Hablar -respondió Harry, con simpleza.

-¿Eres legado de Apolo? -le preguntó Tracey, sin tapujos.

-Y la discreción se fue a la mierda -masculló el hijo de Hades, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a la chica. Daphne se llevó una mano a su collar, que efectivamente tenía forma de sol.

-¿Qué sabéis de los dioses? -les preguntó con desconfianza.

-No te preocupes -la tranquilizó Tracey-. Yo soy hija de Afrodita. Y Harry es hijo de Hades.

Al ver la mirada confusa de Daphne, Harry se apresuró a aclarárselo todo, o lo más que pudo, ya que el comedor se estaba llenando de gente, y no quería ser escuchado. Cuando recibieron los horarios, Daphne ya parecía estar convencida del todo.

-Bueno, yo y mi hermana somos tatara tatara nietas de Apolo -les explicó-. Mi madre me contó sobre los dioses en enero del año pasado, dándome este collar.

-No quiero interrumpir la charla, pero he oído que McGonagall es un hueso duro de roer, y la primera clase es con ella -les informó Tracey. Así que los tres abandonaron el Gran Comedor para acudir a las clases.

* * *

><p>Durante la primera semana, Harry pudo ver las diferencias que habían entre Los Ángeles y el Inframundo, comparado con Escocia y Hogwarts. Como el clima, ya que en Los Ángeles, el clima era cálido, y allí frío. Pero no era eso, lo que había llamado la atención de Harry. Sino dos cosas en concreto, los compañeros y las clases.<p>

En el otro lado del charco, las únicas compañías de Harry habían sido Hazel, en el Inframundo, y Piper en Los Ángeles. En Hogwarts, solía estar con Tracey y Daphne, y apenas interactuaba con el resto. Con los únicos, fue con tres personas.

El primero fue un chico de Gryffindor pelirrojo llamado Ron Weasley. Harry lo conoció mientras salían del Gran Comedor el primer día de clases. Él, Tracey y Daphne acababan de abandonar el comedor, para ir a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando alguien agarró a Harry del brazo, obligandole a detenerse.

-¿Eres Harry Potter? -le preguntó un chico pelirrojo.

-Sí -respondió Harry, zafándose de su agarre-. ¿Y tú eres...

-Ron Weasley -se presentó-. Ha sido una sorpresa que acabaras en Slytherin. Yo creí que serías Gryffindor, como tus padres.

-Que mis padres hayan sido Gryffindors, no significa que yo también lo sea -replicó Harry.

-Lo que sea. No hace falta que vayas con ellas. Puedes venirte conmigo y mis amigos -le dijo Weasley.

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? -preguntó el hijo de Hades, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, que son Slytherin, son brujas oscuras -respondió el pelirrojo, como si fuese obvio.

-Yo también soy de Slytherin -replicó Harry.

-Pero tú eres Harry Potter -dijo Weasley-. Eres quién derrotaste Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Pero si te quedas demasiado tiempo en compañía de serpientes, tú también...

-Weasley -le interrumpió Tracey-. Cállate y pégate.

Weasley cerró la boca, antes de darse una bofetada a si mismo. Harry, Tracey y Daphne se alejaron de allí, entre risas.

La segunda, fue una chica castaña, también de Gryffindor, llamada Hermione Granger. Harry la conoció, minutos después de haber conocido a Weasley. Los tres amigos se habían detenido cerca del pasillo que conducía a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para recuperar el aire perdido.

-¡Dioses! -exclamó Daphne, riendo, mientras se apoyaba en la pared-. ¿Qué ha sido eso, Tracey?

-Embrujahabla -respondió Tracey-. Es una cualidad de algunos hijos de Afrodita.

-Seguramente Weasley se pensara que has usado magia oscura o algo así -dijo Harry, con una sonrisa.

-Que piense lo que quiera -resoplo la hija de Afrodita-. Eso no era magia, sino poderes divinos.

En ese momento, alguien se chocó contra Harry.

-Au -se quejó el chico, mirando hacía el suelo. Una chica castaña había caído, junto con un libro-. ¿Estás bien?

-Podrías disculparte al menos, ¿no? -le espetó la castaña, mientras se incorporaba con el libro entre las manos.

-¿Disculparme? -repitió Harry.

-Por qué me he caído por vuestra culpa, porque os habéis quedado en medio del pasillo, dificultando la transición de los alumnos que quieren aprender -respondió la castaña.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -le espetó Tracey, que se estaba empezando a hartar.

-Hermione Granger -respondió la chica.

-Pues escúchame bien, Granger -dijo Daphne en ese momento-. Nosotros no estábamos parados en medio del pasillo. Estamos en uno de los lados, dejando el resto del pasillo libre. Seguramente tú estabas tan absorta leyendo tu libro, que ni te has percatado de por donde ibas. Así que quién debería disculparse eres tú.

Granger enrojeció, antes de alejarse de ellos.

La tercera persona, resultó ser alguien a quien Harry ya conocía, Draco Malfoy. El chico se le acercó en la sala común, la primera noche después de las clases.

-Así que tú eres Harry Potter -le dijo Malfoy-. Disculpa, no tuve la presentación de presentarme correctamente la última vez. Soy Draco Malfoy -antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, Malfoy continuo-. Vente conmigo, Potter. Yo te ayudaré a no juntarte con quien no debes.

Malfoy le tendió la mano, y Harry se la estrechó.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Malfoy -dijo el pelinegro, antes de girarle el brazo al rubio, y ponérselo contra la espalda-. Pero ya sé con quién no debe juntarme... y tú eres uno de ellos -le susurró al oído.

Malfoy se alejó de él, completamente sonrojado.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, Potter -le espetó Malfoy, antes de dirigirle una mirada de odio a Daphne y una de despreció a Tracey. Hecho eso, se marchó.

-¿Qué le sucede con vosotras? -preguntó el hijo de Hades.

-Mi familia tiene el mismo poder económico que la suya. Así que me odia -explicó Daphne.

-Y yo, se supone que soy hija de una inmunda muggle -respondió Tracey con simpleza-. Ya me gustaría ver su cara, si un día descubre que en realidad es una diosa.

* * *

><p>En cuanto a las clases, Harry estaba acostumbrado al ser el único alumno, pero no podía negar que era una experiencia interesante compartir aula con otros alumnos.<p>

Los de primero, tenían en total seis clases, Pociones, Herbología, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Historia de la Magia y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La clase más odiada por todos, era Historia de la Magia, impartida por el viejo fantasma de Binns, y después de esta, estaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que la dictaba Quirrell, un joven con turbante morado, y con tartamudeo. A Harry no le caía bien, sobre todo por que sentía algo extraño dentro suyo cuando estaba cerca de él.

Herbología la impartía una bruja regordeta y amable llamada Sprout. Encantamientos la enseñaba un mago bajito y severo, llamado Flitwick. Y Transformaciones una mujer alta y severa, que correspondía con el nombre de McGonagall.

Pociones, la impartía Severus Snape, un mago de piel cetrina, pelo grasoso y con un carácter amargado. En la primera clase de Pociones, Snape intentó dejar mal a Harry, dictándole preguntas que eran de otros cursos. Para su mala suerte, Lily se había asegurado de que su hijo supiese todo lo posible sobre Pociones.

Después, Snape les pidió que preparasen una cura para los forúnculos, y cada vez que pasaba cerca de Harry, solía soltar comentarios mordaces acerca de su padre. No es que a Harry le importase, total, podía hablar con su padre biológico cuando quisiese.

Por último, uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, cometió un falló en la poción que preparaba, y esta acabó estallando en su cara. Snape le mandó a la enfermería, antes de intentar inculpar a Harry por el accidente. Harry replicó, diciendo que él ya estaba ocupado con su poción, como para ir mirando al resto. Entonces Snape lo castigo el sábado por la tarde.

Y de esa clase salían los tres amigos, cuando fueron interceptados por alguien.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos -saludó Dumbledore a los tres.

-Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore -dijeron los tres, mirándolo con cierta desconfianza.

-Me gustaría hablar con Harry a solas, señorita Davis y señorita Greengrass -comentó el anciano, antes de darse la vuelta-. ¿Te importaría acompañarme, Harry?

-En absoluto, señor -replicó Harry, con cierto sarcasmo en la voz. Si Dumbledore lo notó, no dijo nada.

El legado de Hécate siguió al director hasta una gárgola de piedra. Dumbledore le murmuró "Ranas de menta", y unas escaleras móviles aparecieron enfrente suyo. Ambos las subieron, hasta llegar a una estancia circular, con varios retratos de hombres y mujeres, la mayoría fingiendo dormir, algunos mejores que otros, varios cachivaches raros, y una hermosa ave roja y dorada.

-¿Eso es un fénix? -preguntó Harry.

-En efecto, Harry. Se llama _Fawkes _-respondió Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio e invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo-. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

-No, gracias -dijo Harry. Sus padres le habían dicho que estaban recubiertas con una leve poción de la verdad-. No me gustan.

-Es una lástima -suspiró Dumbledore, cogiendo uno-. Me temo que solo tengo de limón. Procurare tener de naranja para la próxima vez.

-¿Qué quería, señor? -le interrumpió Harry. No es que Dumbledore le cayese mal, pero no se olvidaba que había sido ese hombre quien le había dejado con los Dursley cuando él tenía un año.

-Solo quería saber dónde habías estado estos últimos seis años, Harry -respondió el anciano.

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto? -pidió el Slytherin.

-Solo estoy preocupado por ti, Harry -respondió Dumbledore-. Desapareciste hace seis años de las casa de tus tíos, y nadie sabía a donde había ido -al ver que Harry continuaba callado, siguió hablando-. ¿Has estado con tu padrino, Harry?

-¿Y qué si he estado con Sirius? -dijo Harry, con cierta brusquedad-. Es mi padrino y tutor legal. Es normal que este con él.

-Lo entiendo -apaciguó Dumbledore-. Solo quiero saber donde vives, por si tengo que ponerme en contacto con Sirius.

-Tendré que preguntarle por carta -dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie-. Y si eso es todo, me machó, señor director.

-Eh... sí, sí. Adelante, Harry.

Harry abandono la estancia, y Dumbledore se apoyo en su asiento. Esa semana había sido demasiado larga. Primero con Severus quejándose de que Harry estaba en Slytherin. Y después de que claramente Harry no parecía confiar en él.

-Y aún faltan siete años, _Fawkes _-suspiró el anciano._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**octavo capítulo. Ha aparecido el legado de Apolo, Daphne.**

**De las clases, únicamente he dado una pequeña explicación, ya indagaré más en ellas en el futuro.**

**En cuanto a Dumbledore, esto no es un Dumbledore bashing. Harry simplemente no confía en Dumbledore por que lo dejo con los Dursley cuando él era pequeño, aún sabiendo el odio que le tenía su tía a la magia. Además, que lo considera un poco manipulador. Pero este Dumbledore es bueno, solo que sus métodos de actuar, rayan un poco lo moral, y sí, es algo manipulador. Pero admitamoslo, el Dumbledore de Rowling también lo es.**

**Por último, Ron y Hermione. Antes de que digáis nada, dejarme decir que no odio a ninguno de los dos, simplemente por ahora necesito, o más bien quiero, que se lleven mal con Harry. Pero tranquilos, acabaran siendo amigos. Tardaran algo, sobre todo Ron, pero al final se harán amigos. Y hasta posiblemente, algún día sabrán que Harry es un semidiós... posiblemente.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos la clase de vuelo, una pequeña aventura nocturna, donde Harry sabrá que se esconde en el tercer piso, conocerá al legado de Ares, y a otro dios, que aún no ha conocido, y por último, tendrá un sueño sobre alguien ya visto en este fic.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**


	9. IX

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Percy Jackson son propiedad de Rick Riordan y J.K.R.**

* * *

><p>Harry suspiró, mientras se recostaba mejor en el césped. Acababa de volver de la lechuzería, donde había enviado una carta a Sirius y Remus, y otra a Piper. Esta última la había tenido que modificar un montón, ya que Harry no podía ir poniendo que hacía clases de Transformaciones, por ejemplo.<p>

Tras mandarlas, el hijo de Hades se había reunido con sus amigas cerca del lago, y se había dejado caer bajo la sombra de un lago, mientras observaba como Daphne leía un libro, y Tracey jugueteaba con el cabello de la rubia, haciéndole distintos peinados.

Técnicamente, en ese momento, tendría que estar cumpliendo un castigo con Snape, pero como no había ninguna clase de justificación para dicho castigo, Harry decidió no ir...

-¡Potter! -gritó una voz, que Harry conocía.

Dando un suspiro, Harry intercambio una mirada con Tracey y Daphne, antes de voltearse a ver. El murciélago de la mazmorra y la copia barata de Gandalf se acercaban hacía donde estaban los tres amigos.

-Buenas tardes, Harry -saludó Dumbledore, y sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando-. El profesor Snape me ha dicho que no has acudido a su castigo.

-Ah... sí... recuerdo algo de un castigo -respondió Harry, reprimiendo un bostezo-. Pero creí que era una broma.

-Potter -gruñó Snape, pero una mirada de Dumbledore, lo silenció.

-¿Por qué creías que era una broma?

-Porqué no tenía sentido el castigo. Según, el profesor, me castigo por falta de respeto y perjudicar a un compañero de clase. En ningún momento le falte el respeto, y yo estaba ocupado con mi poción, de manera que no podía ayudar a Longbottom -respondió Harry.

-No es lo que me ha dicho el profesor Snape, Harry -replicó Dumbledore, con sus ojos brillando-. Y el señor Malfoy me ha confirmado la veracidad del profesor.

-Perdone la intromisión, profesor Dumbledore -dijo en ese momento Daphne, que seguía leyendo su libro-. Tanto Tracey como yo estábamos allí, y le aseguramos que Harry dice la verdad.

-No podemos fiarnos de ellas, señor director -gruñó Snape-. Son amigas de Potter.

-Yo también estaba allí -dijo una voz nueva. Harry levantó la vista, y vio que se trataba de Hermione Granger-. Y Potter dice la verdad. Él no falto el respeto ni una sola vez.

-Ya veo -murmuró el anciano, mirando los ojos castaños de Hermione-. Bueno, al parecer era un castigo innecesario, Severus.

-Profesor... -quiso decir Snape, pero Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada, y el hombre de calló-. Perdona haber perturbado tu magnifica tarde de sábado, Harry.

Y dicho esto, ambos profesores se fueron, con Snape aún maldiciendo por lo bajo. Granger también parecía dispuesta a marcharse, pero Harry la paro.

-Granger, gracias por tu ayuda -dijo Harry.

-No lo he hecho por ti -replicó Granger-. Aun pienso que me debéis una disculpa por lo de la otra vez. Pero no me gusta ver, como alguien obtiene un castigo injustificado.

Y dicho esto, la chica se marchó.

-¿Qué le pasa? -se preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

-Ni idea -respondió Tracey-. Harry, mira como le queda el peinado a Daphne.

Harry se dio la vuelta, y su quijada se abrió. El cabello rubio dorado de Daphne, siempre suelto, estaba recogido con un elegante moño alto, y dos tirabuzones rubios le caían por cada uno de los lados de la cara, enmarcándola así.

-Le... le que-queda muy bien -tartamudeó Harry, haciendo que Daphne se sonrojase.

* * *

><p>-Debe de tratarse de una broma -gimió Harry, contemplando la nota que estaba en el tablón de anuncios. Las clases de vuelo empezaban ese jueves, y para un hijo de Hades (o Poseidón) no podía existir peor noticia.<p>

-No creo que lo hagas mal, Harry -le tranquilizó Tracey.

-No me preocupa hacerlo bien o mal -replicó Harry-. Más bien me preocupa que un rayo no decida aterrizar en mi cabeza. El cielo es territorio hostil para un hijo de Hades.

-No te hará nada -dijo Daphne-. Él se encuentra en Estados Unidos, y tú en Escocia... O al menos, creo que no te hará nada.

-Eres genial calmando a las personas, Daphne -se burló Tracey.

Así que el jueves, por la tarde, los alumnos de primero año de Gryffindor y Slytherin se hallaban en los jardines, esperando a la instructora de vuelo, la señora Hooch. Harry se preguntaba por qué los profesores se empeñaban en juntar a Gryffindors y Slytherins en las clases, si estaban claro que se odiaban. Tal vez esperasen a que, al ser de primer año, se diesen cuenta de que no habían diferencias entre ellos, y se hiciesen amigos. Como si eso fuese a pasar. La influencia de los alumnos mayores era tan grande, que Harry sabía que era muy difícil que se hiciesen amigos.

El hijo de Hades contempló su escoba, con cierto aire de temor, como si esperase a que le saliesen brazos, cogiese dos cubos llenos de agua, y se dirigiese al castillo para limpiarlo. Por supuesto, eso no paso. Pero lo que si pasaría era, que en unos minutos, Harry subiría a esa obra del diablo, y como volase muy alto, Zeus acabaría enterándose de su existencia, y un rayo le caería en la cabeza. Y estaba seguro, que un rayo directamente en la sien, hacía algo de daño.

Pronto llegó la señora Hooch, una mujer con el cabello blanco y ojos dorados.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos -dijo la profesora-. ¿A qué esperáis? Cada uno al lado izquierdo de su escoba.

_Estábamos esperando a que usted llegase_ pensó Harry, mientras seguía las instrucciones. Había oído a unos alumnos mayores, que si la señora Hooch te daba el visto bueno, podías dejar de asistir a clase. Así que Harry estaba empeñado en hacerlo bien, y librarse de ello.

-Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba, y decir: ¡arriba! -ordeno la señora Hooch.

_Claro que no vamos a decir abajo, queremos que la escoba suba _pensó el legado de Hécate, con sarcasmo, pero igualmente lo hizo. La escoba saltó a sus manos, dejandole un poco sorprendido. Había pensado que necesitaría dos, o al menos tres intentos para lograrlo. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, Harry se dio cuenta de que las escobas parecían saber quienes tenían miedo de volar, de los que no. Harry, por supuesto, tenía miedo. Pero desde que era pequeño, había aprendido a mantener sus sentimientos encerrados dentro de él.

Luego, la señora Hooch les indicó como sentarse en la escoba.

-Cuando cuente hasta tres, le dais una patada al suelo, os eleváis un par de metros, y descendéis suavemente hasta aterrizar. Uno... dos...

Pero Longbottom, nervioso, le dio una patada al suelo en ese preciso instante. Harry observó como el chico se elevaba varios metros, con cara de terror, antes de que se inclinase hacía un lado, y cayese con fuerza contra el suelo.

La señora Hooch corrió hacía donde estaba él, y Harry no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. ¿No hubiese sido más sencillo, colocar un hechizo de sujeción en las escobas, para impedir aquello?

-La muñeca torcida -murmuró la profesora, antes de girarse a la clase-. ¡Voy a llevar al señor Longbottom a la enfermería! Nada de volar, hasta que yo vuelva. Si veo a alguien sobre una escoba, estará fuera de aquí más rápido de lo que se dice Quidditch.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de la vista, Malfoy y sus amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿Habéis visto la cara de Longbottom? -dijo Malfoy, entrecortadamente, mientras se agachaba para recoger una esfera de cristal que había en el suelo-. ¡Mirad! ¡Si es esa cosa inútil que Longbottom recibió de su abuela! Creo que voy a esconderla en un árbol.

Y dicho esto, el chico Malfoy se subió a su escoba, voló hasta las ramas de un árbol cercano, y dejo la recordadora allí, antes de volver al suelo. Los de Gryffindor lo miraban mal, y los de Slytherin le reían la gracia, bueno, menos Harry, Tracey y Daphne, que miraban mal al chico. Harry vio como la hija de Afrodita se llevaba una mano a la pierna, donde, oculto tras la falda y la Niebla, tenía su arma, un cuchillo hecho con Bronce celestial; y Daphne a su colgante, donde estaba su arma, un arco fabricado con un material muy raro, Oro imperial.

-Yo me encargo -les susurró a sus amigas, mientras introducía una mano en su bolsillo. Se concentró un poco, y al poco, sintió como la recordadora aparecía en su bolsillo, gracias a un pequeño Viaje de sombras.

* * *

><p>Tras terminar la clase de vuelo, Harry ya pudo respirar en paz. La señora Hooch le había asegurado que, con una clase más, podría dejar de asistir a ellas.<p>

-Voy a ver a Longbottom para devolverle la recordadora -les dijo Harry a Tracey y Daphne-. ¿Venís?

-No -respondió Daphne-. Conociendo a Longbottom, seguramente le dará un ataque si viese que vienen a verlo tres Slytherin.

-Nos vemos en la biblioteca -se despidió Tracey, mientras ella y Daphne iban a dicho lugar terrorífico, y Harry se encaminaba hacía la biblioteca.

Daphne tenía razón, si hubiesen ido los tres, a Longbottom le hubiese dado un ataque. Ya parecía a punto de desmayarse cuando Harry entró en la enfermería.

-Tranquilo, Longbottom, solo vengo a darte esto -dijo Harry, dejando la recordadora sobre la mesilla de noche-

-Gracias -murmuró Longbottom, cuando Harry ya se iba.

-¿Te has enterado que Malfoy a desafiado a Weasley a un duelo de magos? -le preguntó Tracey, en cuanto Harry se hubiese reunido con ellas en la biblioteca.

-¿En serio? -dijo el hijo de Hades, desinteresado.

-Sí, pero no creo que Malfoy vaya -dijo Daphne-, en cambio, Weasley...

-Si que lo hará -acabó Harry, la frase del legado de Apolo.

* * *

><p>Los pasillos estaban silenciosos. Harry caminaba en silencio. Llevaba su gorra de la oscuridad puesta, y se movía por las sombras, cosa que le hacían bastante invisible.<p>

La primera noche que habían estado allí, Dumbledore les había dicho que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido, para aquel que ni quisiese una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y Harry, movido por la curiosidad, había decidido ir solo a mirarlo.

Pero, cuando llegaba a la altura del segundo piso, escucho unos ruidos, que le hicieron esconderse detrás de un tapiz, donde había un pasadizo oculto. Observando con cuidado, se dio cuenta de que eran Weasley, Granger y Longbottom. Los dos primeros discutían de algo, y el último parecía que hubiese corrido el maratón de Los Ángeles.

Harry gruñó, deseando que se fuesen, ya que estaban cerca de su posición, aunque si lo suficiente lejos como para que no los oyese, cuando Peeves, salió del aula más cercana. El hijo de Hades, jamás supo lo que ocurrió, pero pudo suponer que Weasley había molestado a Peeves, ya que esta comenzó a gritar a pleno pulmón.

Weasley y Granger salieron corriendo de allí, pero Longbottom se tropezó con sus propios pies, y acabó en el suelo. Sintiendo pena por él, el hijo de Hades salió de su escondite, y lo ayudo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó Longbottom, sorprendido.

-Me gusta pasear por la noche -mintió Harry-. ¿Y tú?

-No recordaba la contraseña de mi sala común -confesó el chico, avergonzado, antes de paldecir al oír pasos-. ¿Has oído eso?

-Filch -gruñó Harry, entrando por el pasadizo-. Sígueme, Longbottom.

Ambos recorrieron el pasadizo, el cual subía hacía alguna parte. Salieron por un muro falso, y giraron una esquina... topándose con una puerta cerrada. Longbottom soltó un gemido ahogado, mientras Harry sacaba la varita.

-¡_Alohomora_! -murmuró, abriendo la puerta. Ambos chicos entraron corriendo.  
>Lo primero que pensó el hijo de Hades en cuanto él y Longbottom entraron en el cuarto, fue que ya sabía lo que se ocultaba en el tercer piso. Un perro de tres cabezas, como Cerbero. El can comenzó a gruñir y a avanzar hacía ellos, así que Harry opto por lo sensato, arrastrando a Longbottom, salió del pasillo, huyendo hacía el siguiente piso.<p>

-¿Por qué hay un maldito perro de tres cabezas aquí? -gruñó Harry, molesto con Dumbledore. ¿Como se le ocurría meter a ese perro allí, y solo cerrar la puerta con llave, en vez de poner bloqueos?

-Por diversión, pringado -dijo una voz detrás de él.

Fue instintivo. Harry se giró, sacando su espada de Hierro estigio, mientras Longbottom soltaba una exclamación. La espada de Harry cayó de sus manos, y antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba con el filo de otra espada, apoyado en su garganta. El hombre que la sujetaba era robusto, con el cabello corto de color negro con gafas de sol, y una chaqueta de cuero. Harry lo reconoció. Ares, dios de la guerra.

-O también puede estar allí por protección -Ares pronunció aquello como si pensase, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él. El dios de la guerra debía de suponer que Harry reconocería el motivo por el cual habría un perro de tres cabezas. Y la única manera que hiciese eso, era que Ares supiese su identidad.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Longbottom, retrocediendo un par de pasos cuando Ares lo miró. El dios soltó una carcajada, que Harry estaba seguro que resonó por todo el castillo.

-¡No te pongas así, chaval! -exclamó Ares-. A fin de cuentas soy tu bisabuelo.

Eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Neville Longbottom, legado de Ares? Y al parecer Longbottom también estaba perplejo, ya que miraba a Ares con la boca abierta. Ares resopló.

-Ya sé que te he dicho que eres bisnieto mío, y no de Atenea. Pero creo que no es tan difícil de entender.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? -preguntó Longbottom, al fin.

-Que te lo explique el engendro de Hades -gruñó Ares, mientras cogía la recordadora de Longbottom. La sacudió, y una hermosa lanza de Bronce celestial apareció en su mano. Se la dio a Longbottom, y esta volvió a ser la misma esfera de antes-. Y de paso, que te enseñe a manejar la lanza -el dios le lanzó una mirada a Harry-. Escúchame bien, hijo de Hades. No diré nada a mí padre si, para antes de que acabe el treinta y uno de octubre, me traes una cabeza de un monstruo. El que sea.

Y tras aquella petición, Ares desapareció con una luz roja, dejando a los dos chicos solos. Harry miró a Longbottom.

-Mañana, tras que termine Pociones, en el aula que hay al lado de Historia de la Magia.

* * *

><p>Harry recostó su cabeza en la almohada. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, preguntándose que había tras el perro de las tres cabezas, sobre el hecho de que Longbottom era el legado de Ares, y lo más importante ¿donde iba a encontrar la cabeza de un monstruo? La mayoría de ellos, se convertían en polvo dorado si les cortabas la cabeza. Había pocos, como Medusa, que no les ocurría eso. Pero ella se hallaba en Nueva Jersey, y aunque podía ir con el Viaje de sombras, resultaba demasiado agotador.<p>

Pronto, el cansancio se le hizo presente, y Harry se durmió.

_Se hallaba en un almacén. El sol entraba por las ventanas, algunas rotas. En el ambiente había un olor a muerte, y Harry pronto descubrió el motivo. Tres hombres muertos se hallaban esparcidos por el almacén, con heridas mortales en el pecho, por el cual rezumaba sangre roja oscura._

_Tan solo habían tres personas vivas, dos hombres y un niño. Los dos hombres llevaban pistolas, y ambos apuntaba al niño. Pero, quien le llamó la atención, fue el niño, de cabello y ojos negros como la noche, llevaba una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros. En su mano, sujetaba un cuchillo ensangrentado. Harry reconoció al niño. Era Ethad._

_-¿Qué haces con él, Lou? -preguntó uno de los hombres-. Ha matado a siete de los nuestros él solo._

_-Mátalo -gruñó el tal, Lou-. Será un crío, pero así aprenderá a no meterse en asuntos importantes._

_-¿Traficar con droga son asuntos importantes? -preguntó Ethad, con ironía. El hombre que no era Lou gruñó, y disparo a la cabeza del niño. Ethad cayó al suelo, muerto._

_-Vamonos -gruñó Lou, antes de que su expresión se volviese una de terror, al mirar algo que había detrás de Harry y el otro hombre. Antes de que Harry pudiese girarse, oyó un grito ahogado, y vio como el hombre caía al suelo, con el cuchillo de Ethad clavado en la espalda._

_Ethad se hallaba detrás de él, con el rostro manchado con salpicaduras de sangre de su víctima. Antes de que Lou pudiese ni siquiera reaccionar, Ethad cogió la pistola del otro tipo, y efectuó un double tap*. Las dos balas impactaron en Lou, matándolo al instante._

Entonces, Harry despertó.

* * *

><p>*Double tap: es una técnica que consiste en realizar dos disparos bien apuntados al mismo blanco en muy poco tiempo. En español sería par controlado, pero me suena mejor double tap.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**noveno capítulo.**

**Bueno, ya conocéis la identidad del legado de Ares, que es Neville. ¿El motivo? Neville me recuerda mucho a Frank Zhang, que es un hijo de Marte; así que...**

**En cuanto a Ethad, lo vuelvo a decir, no es malo. Solo que tiene facilidad de matar. Con lo que no quiero decir que matar a alguien sea fácil. Es más, creo que es una de las cosas más difíciles que alguien podía realizar.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, Neville se unirá al grupo, lo que llevará a varias trifulcas; y la fiesta de Halloween.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**


	10. X

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, y los Dioses del Olimpo, son propiedad de J.K.R, y Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>En el capítulo anterior mencione que el cuchillo de Tracey era de Bronce celestial. Me equivoque. No es de Bronce celestial, sino de Plata divina (que sería el mismo material con el que están echas las armas de las cazadoras.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me sorprende que nadie reparase sobre el pequeño guiñó que hice en el anterior capítulo sobre la película <em>Fantasía<em> de Disney; cuando menciono que la escoba de Harry podrían surgirle brazos, cogería dos cubos de agua, y se pondría a limpiar. Aunque supongo que es normal. La película es de 1940 o por ahí.**

**Ahora si, vamos con el capítulo X.**

**También mencionar que en este capítulo habrá algo de contenido erótico, como alguna que otra palabra algo subida de tono.**

* * *

><p>La cabeza de Harry quedó recostada sobre el frío muro de piedra. Con pereza, contempló a Tracey y Daphne. La hija de Afrodita estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre un escritorio, con su túnica descansando al lado de ella. Daphne también se había quitado la túnica, dejándola colgada de un perchero que había allí. Paseaba arriba y abajo de la sala, y Harry pudo notar que estaba nerviosa. Harry, por su parte, estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra el muro de piedra de la clase. Él, al igual que sus amigas, se había desecho de la túnica, junto al jersey gris del uniforme, de manera que tenía su camisa blanca, junto a la corbata verde y plateada.<p>

Acababan de terminar la clase de Pociones, donde Snape había intentado sabotear a Harry otra vez, seguramente frustrado de que el chico se hubiese librado del castigo. Por supuesto, Harry no le hizo caso, y consiguió terminar la poción con tiempo de sobra. El profesor murciélago había tirado la poción de Harry "por accidente" al suelo, con la intención de ponerle un cero. Pero Harry había estado un paso por delante, y había encantado la botellita de cristal, para que fuese irrompible. Enfadado, Snape había obligado a Neville a quedarse después de clase, para recoger y limpiar los desperfectos.

Aquello le iba bien a Harry, ya que aún no sabía como explicarle al chico todo el asunto de los dioses. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, reveló que Neville acababa de entrar en la sala.

La expresión de su rostro era del estilo: "Oh, Dios. Me van a matar." Harry pudo ver como Daphne bufaba (ella aún no estaba muy convencida de que el chico fuese el legado de Ares), mientras Tracey le sonreía con amabilidad.

-Muy bien, Neville -dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie-. Dime, ¿que sabes acerca de los dioses griegos?

-Que eran una especie de fuerzas sobrenaturales, que gobernaban varios aspectos, como el fuego o el agua -respondió Neville. Harry hizo una mueca-. Pero son solo invenciones...

Un trueno resonó en la sala.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices -le advirtió Tracey, mirando el cielo, un poco nerviosa.

-Lo que has dicho, es más o menos correcto -dijo Harry-. Pero los dioses no solo se limitan a gobernar. Ellos controlan todos los aspectos de la vida.

-Hablas como si fuesen reales -murmuró Neville.

-Es que son reales -resopló Daphne. Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, antes de girarse hacia el chico de nuevo.

-Daphne tiene razón -explicó Harry-. Los dioses son bien reales. El tipo que nos encontramos anoche, era Ares, el dios de la guerra -Neville abrió la boca para protestar, pero Harry levantó la mano-. Escucha ahora, habla luego. En ocasiones, los dioses tienen una pequeña aventura con mortales, y de esa unión nace lo que se conoce como semidiós o mestizo. Tracey es hija de Afrodita, diosa del amor -Tracey hizo un gesto-. También es posible de que un semidiós tuviese descendencia. Los descendientes estaba relacionados con un dios, pero no de manera directa. Ellos son conocidos como legados, como por ejemplo, Daphne, que es legado de Apolo, dios del sol. Aunque también es posible, que un mestizo sea semidiós y legado a la vez. Por ejemplo, yo, soy hijo de Hades, dios del Inframundo, y legado de Hécate, diosa de la magia -Harry tomó aire-. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Creo que sí -respondió Neville, tras unos segundos de vacilación. Harry asintió.

-Muy bien, por que no me apetecía explicarlo de nuevo -bromeó el chico-. Como ya te he dicho, el hombre de anoche era Ares, quien te reconoció como su legado. Así que alguien de tu familia, sea hijo o hija suyo...

-Mi abuela -respondió Neville, al instante-. Es muy ruda. Además, muchas veces habla de su padre como si estuviese vivo.

-Es posible -admitió Daphne.

-Bueno -dijo Tracey, alegremente-. ¿Pasamos a la segunda parte de la clase?

-¿Segunda parte? -preguntó Neville, nervioso.

-¡Oh, sí! -exclamo Harry, sacando su lanza de Hierro estigio. Neville retrocedió un par de pasos-. ¡Entrenamiento con lanza! Vamos, Longbottom. ¡Saca la tuya!

Reprimiendo un gemido, el chico sacó su lanza de Bronce celestial.

* * *

><p>Fue casi a la hora de la cena, cuando abandonaron el salón de la clase. Neville iba haciendo leves gestos de dolor, que se intensificaron cuando Harry le palmeó la espalda.<p>

-Anímate, Neville -el dijo el legado de Hécate-. Lo has hecho genial para ser tu primera lección... No tan bien como yo, por supuesto, pero por algo se empieza...

-Ten cuidado de no caerte por tu ego, Potter -se burló Daphne. Harry, con una actitud muy madura, le sacó la lengua, mientras Tracey reía. Neville los observaba, incrédulo.

-¿Pensabas que los Slytherin eramos unos tíos serios. que solo hablaban de magia oscura? -preguntó Tracey, viendo la expresión de Neville. El chico se sonrojo, haciendo que Harry y Tracey riese, y Daphne negase con la cabeza.

Los cuatro se encaminaron al Gran Comedor, siendo observado por una gran cantidad de alumnos, que los miraban en estado de shock. Por supuesto, la calma no iba a durar para siempre, y antes de llegar al interior del Gran Comedor, fueron detenidos por alguien.

-¡Neville!

-Dioses del Olimpo. ¿Es que Weasley vive en el Gran Comedor? -oyó Harry que decía Tracey detrás suyo.

-Es lo más probable -replicó Daphne. Harry rió por lo bajo. Weasley se acercó a ellos.

-Neville, ¿qué haces con ellas? -preguntó, poniendo una mueca al ver a Tracey y Daphne. Luego se fijo en Harry, y sonrió-. Ya veo. Intentando liberar a Harry de su magia oscura, ¿eh?

-Ron, te equivocas -dijo Neville-. Tracey y Daphne no han hecho nada.

Ron lo observó con incredulidad.

-¡También han usado magia oscura contigo! -exclamó, al final.

_Es más idiota de lo que pensaba_ pensó Harry. Pero antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiese replicar, un chico alto y pelirrojo, con el emblema de prefecto de Gryffindor, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué son estos gritos, Ron? -preguntó el prefecto, severamente.

-¡Percy! -exclamó Weasley-. ¡Estas dos serpientes han hecho magia oscura para controlar a Neville, junto a Harry!

La expresión del prefecto, Percy, era claramente de: "Dios. Mi hermano es gilipollas."

-Pasa adentro, Ron -ordeno Percy Weasley.

-Pero...

-¡Ahora! -Weasley entró, refunfuñando en voz baja. Percy Weasley se giró para encararlos-. Pasad vosotros también.

Así que los cuatro entraron en el Gran Comedor, marchándose Neville hacia la mesa de Gryffindor; y Harry, Tracey y Daphne a la de Slytherin. Claro esta, tenía que estar el idiota de turno allí.

-Eres la vergüenza de Slytherin, Potter -gruñó Malfoy-. Siendo amable con el squib de Longbottom. Ese chico es la vergüenza del mundo mágico.

-Yo no hablaría, Malfoy -replicó Harry-. ¿O te has olvidado de tus amiguitos?

-Por lo menos Neville es capaz de hacer magia. Y ni a Crabbe ni a Goyle les he visto aún haciéndolo -dijo Tracey con sorna-. Así qué... ¿quién es la vergüenza de Slytherin, Malfoy?

Malfoy soltó un gruñido, y se marchó junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

* * *

><p>Faltaba solo una semana para que el mes de octubre acabase, y Harry seguía sin su cabeza de monstruo.<p>

Caminaba por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, casi deseando que algún monstruo apareciese de la nada. No vio a ninguno, pero si a su amiga Tracey, quien se acercó corriendo a él.

-¿Estás bien, Tracey? -preguntó Harry, viendo que su amiga estaba bastante colorada-. ¿Tienes fiebre?

-No, no. Estoy bien -respondió Tracey, jadeando-. Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

Harry le dio un rápido vistazo. Se había quitado la túnica y el jersey del uniforme, de manera que llevaba su camisa blanca y la corbata con los colores de la serpiente. Se había desabrochado los dos primeros botones de la camisa, lo que le daba a Harry una vista del escote de la chica. El hijo de Hades tenía que admitir que su amiga estaba algo más desarrolladas que las compañeras de su curso.

-Em... vale -aceptó Harry.

Harry siguió a Tracey a una aula cercana, y cuando Harry cerró la puerta, Tracey se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo.

-¿Tr... Tracey? -tartamudeó Harry, separándose de su amiga, en shock.

-Necesito que me ayudes -le susurró Tracey al oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Harry soltó un gemido-. Necesito que me ayudes a bajar este calor que tengo. Necesito que me hagas tuya.

-¿D-d-de qué hab-hab-hablas? -tartamudeó Harry, al más puro estilo Quirrell.

-A que estoy muy excitada, y necesito que me folles -le susurró Tracey, besando su cuello. Harry gimió de nuevo, notando como su amigo empezaba a levantarse-. De eso estaba hablando.

La hija de Afrodita se separó de él y, con un rápido movimiento, se quitó la camisa y la corbata, quedando solo con un sujetador azul. Guiñándole el ojo, se lo quitó, quedándose desnuda de cintura para arriba.

-Tracey, solo tenemos once años -consiguió decir Harry, mientras veía como la chica se arrodillaba delante suyo, y le acariciaba el bulto que tenía en su entrepierna.

-¿Y? -dijo ella, quitandole el cinturón a Harry, y empezando a juguetear con el botón del pantalón...

Hubo un destello rosa, y Tracey cayó desmayada al suelo.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Harry a la mujer que acababa de aparecer. Era una mujer de extraordinaria belleza. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Tenía un increíble parecido a Daphne, aunque también habían detalles en su rostro de Daphne, como la nariz. Y el tono de su piel, era parecido al de Piper...

-Soy la madre de Tracey, Afrodita, hijo de Hades -se presentó la diosa. Harry reprimió un gemido. ¿Es que todos conocían su existencia?-. No todos saben de tu existencia, Harry Potter. Zeus, Hera, Apolo, Atenea y Artemisa aún no saben de ti.

-Eso es un alivio -murmuró Harry, mirando a Tracey-. ¿Qué le ocurre?

-Es algo que les suele suceder a mis hijos cuando entran en la adolescencia -explicó Afrodita, mientras le introducía un caramelo azul en la boca a su hija-. Los adolescentes tienen las hormonas revolucionadas. Pero, con mis hijos, eso es mucho más fuerte. Tienen la tendencia de querer mantener relaciones sexuales con quien les dé la gana, ya sea hombre o mujer.

Mientras Afrodita hablaba, la mente traicionera de Harry le mandó una imagen de Tracey y Daphne besándose con muy poca ropa encima. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Estos caramelos bajan el nivel de excitación -explicó la diosa del amor, dándoselos a Harry-. Cuando veas que le sube, dale uno de estos.

-Sin problemas -sonrió Harry. Afrodita le dirigió una sonrisa, antes de darle un beso en la frente a su hija y desaparecer con un destello rosa.

Harry suspiró. Aún seguía algo contento. Bien podría menearsela como un mandril salido, o...

Cogió uno de los caramelos azules, y se lo comió. Fue como tragarse un cubito de hielo. Pero el efecto fue instantáneo. Dando un suspiro, Harry se quitó la túnica y arropó a Tracey con ella. Después, la cogió en brazos, y se recostó en una de las paredes, con Tracey, aún dormida, en su regazo.

* * *

><p>-¿Sucede algo, Neville? -preguntó Daphne al legado de Ares.<p>

-Estoy preocupado por Hermione -admitió Neville. Al ver la cara de confusión de los otros tres, Neville se apresuró a explicarse-. Hoy, en la clase de Encantamientos, Ron y Hermione han formado pareja. El caso, es que a Hermione le ha salido bien el encantamiento, y Ron la insultado por ello. He oído que esta llorando en el baño de las niñas.

-Que desconsiderado por parte de Weasley -murmuró Tracey, abrazando por detrás a Daphne. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando vio que las manos de Tracey empezaban a descender a la falda de Daphne.

Esta, sacó un caramelo azul (que Harry había repartido entre todos), y se lo metió a Tracey en la boca. Tracey se separo del legado de Apolo, completamente sonrojada.

-Lo siento -susurró Tracey. Harry sacudió la cabeza para eliminar de su mente el momento lésbico que había estado a punto de presenciar.

-Vamos adentro -sugirió Harry-. Me muero de hambre...

-Ya te pareces a Weasley, Harry -se burló Daphne, pero igualmente se encaminaron hacía el Gran Comedor.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con cientos de calabazas gigantes que flotaban en el techo, y por el salón volaban murciélagos vivos. Como las calabazas ocupaban el techo, los murciélagos tenían que volar por lo bajo, de manera que comer resultaba algo incómodo.

_Snape, dile a tu familia que se vaya a otra parte _pensó Harry desesperado, cuando el tercer murciélago de la noche se estrello contra su cabeza.

La fiesta de Halloween iba con normalidad (si no se tenía en cuenta los murciélagos, que habían decidido que las jarras de zumo de calabaza eran unos retretes geniales) cuando la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió, y Quirrell entró corriendo, con el turbante torcido y cara de terror-

-¡Trol en las mazmorras! -gritó con una voz llena de pánico. Demasiado pánico para ser normal-. ¡Trol en las mazmorras! Pensé... que tenía que avisar.

Y acto seguido, cayó al suelo...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**décimo capítulo de nuestro semidiós/mago favorito.**

**Antes de que me lancéis tomates virtuales, en el capítulo anterior mencione la fiesta de Halloween... ¡En ningún momento dije algo de un trol salvaje! Así que he cumplido.**

**La escena entre Harry y Tracey, me reí mientras la imaginaba. Queráis o no verlo, resulta un poco graciosa. Pero descuidad, la pareja de Harry será Daphne, así que tranquilos.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, el enfrentamiento contra el trol, Harry conseguirá lo que Ares le ha estado pidiendo, aparecera un nuevo nombre en juego y... ¡NAVIDAD! Así que este capítulo lo subiré el veinticinco de diciembre...**

**¡Era broma!**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**


	11. XI

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R. Y los Dioses del Olimpo, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><em>-¡Trol en las mazmorras! -gritó con una voz llena de pánico. Demasiado pánico para ser normal-. ¡Trol en las mazmorras! Pensé... que tenía que avisar.<em>

_Y acto seguido, cayó al suelo..._

Harry observaba a Quirrell, incrédulo. ¿Ese tipo iba en serio? ¿Veía a un trol y huía? ¡Pero si era el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! ¡Se suponía que él tendría que saber manejar este tipo de situaciones.

Alrededor suyo, el caos se había adueñado del Gran Comedor. Alumnos, sobre todo los más jóvenes, gritaban aterrorizados. Harry no pudo evitar mirarles algo enfadado. Entendía que los pequeños gritasen, pero, ¿es que los mayores no se daban cuenta de que así solo atraerían al trol?

Dumbledore consiguió mantener la calma, lanzando unas chispas por su varita, que hicieron un ruido similar al de un cohete.

-Prefectos, llevar a los alumnos a sus salas comunes -ordenó Dumbledore- Los profesores y yo, iremos a investigar las mazmorras.

-¿Lo dice en serio? -preguntó Daphne, en voz baja-. ¡Nuestra sala común se encuentra en las mazmorras!

-Creo que habla en serio -murmuró Tracey, viendo como los Slytherin abandonaban el Gran Comedor, siguiendo a los prefectos de Slytherin.

Pero apenas habían puesto un pie fuera del Gran Comedor, Neville se acercó a ellos.

-Chicos, Hermione sigue en el baño y...

-No tiene ni puta idea del trol -adivinó Tracey.

-Yo lo habría dicho de otro modo, pero sí, Granger no tiene ni puta idea del trol -confirmó Harry, mirando a su alrededor. Todos estaban asustados por el trol, que nadie reparaba que se habían detenido-. Agarraos bien.

Harry le paso un brazo a Tracey sobre los hombros, mientras sujetaba a Neville con esa mano en el hombro, con la otra mano, agarró la mano de Daphne. El hijo de Hades hizo un Viaje de sombras hasta el segundo piso, arrastrando a sus amigos con ellos.

Cuando llegaron, Daphne, Neville y Tracey se separaron de él, en busca de aire. Harry rió entre dientes. Ya se acostumbrarían.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu vida, Potter -gruñó Neville, en busca de aire.

_Hombre, ya esta empezando a sacar su lado de Ares _pensó Harry, divertido. Pero simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

-No había más remedio -se limitó a decir. Creyó oír que Daphne murmuraba algo sobre caminar, pero no estaba seguro-. ¿Donde esta el baño de chicas?

-¿Cómo sabes que esta aquí? -preguntó Tracey.

-Neville ha dicho que fue después de Encantamientos, así que debe de estar en el segundo piso -aclaró Harry.

-Esta girando la esquina -apuntó Daphne, a la vez que un grito de terror sonaba-. Y, al parecer, nuestro amigo ya esta allí.

Dando un suspiro, los cuatro entraron corriendo en el baño.

El trol mediría unos tres metros. Su piel era grisácea, era calvo, y tenía unos enormes brazos, con el cual arrastraba un garrote. Vestía unos pantalones raídos, y un chaleco que parecía piel de cabra. Harry se pregunto de que estaría hecha su ropa interior-

Granger, se hallaba de pie, enfrente al trol, aterrorizada, y Harry hizo una mueca. La chica tenía espacio para correr, pero no se atrevía. Harry hizo un gruñido. El trol tenía la piel demasiado dura como para poder maldecirla, así que su única posibilidad era usar sus armas. Pero con Granger allí, paralizada encima de un charco de agua...

Harry sonrió. Hizo un movimiento con la mano, sintiendo un pequeño estirón en la boca de su estómago. El charco de agua se movió, haciendo que Granger cayese al suelo, golpeándose con la cabeza el suelo, y quedando inconsciente, en una postura poco digna.

-Así que Granger llevaba hoy, bragas negras -comentó Tracey.

-¡No es momento para eso, Tracey -exclamó Daphne.

-¿Estará bien? -preguntó Neville, mirando con algo de aprensión como salía un hilo de sangre.

-Estará bien -confirmó Harry, sacando su gorro de la oscuridad, y dándoselo a Tracey-. Pontelo, y ataca desde las sombras. Daphne, cubrenos las espaldas con tus flechas. Neville, tú y yo atacamos de frente. ¡Ahora!

Tracey se colocó el gorro, desvaneciéndose en las sombras, mientras sacaba su cuchillo de Plata divina. Daphne sacó su arco de Oro imperial, y preparó la primera flecha. Neville sacó su lanza de Bronce celestial, con una mirada que era una mezcla de miedo y determinación; y Harry, tras dudarlo unos segundos, sacó su escudo y espada de Hierro estigio. Tras una mirada, ambos se abalanzaron al ataque.

Gracias a la bendición de Hermes, Harry tenía una velocidad superior a la media para un chico de su edad. Sin embargo, el trol también era era rápido, aunque no lo pareciese, y blandió su garrote, obligando a Harry interponer su escudo en medio. Eso hizo que sus piernas se doblasen, y el chico cayese de rodillas al suelo. Sacudió su espada, con esperanza de cortar algún dedo al trol, pero solo le hizo un tajo al garrote.

En su campo de visión, apareció la lanza de Neville, consiguiendo hacerlo un rasguño al trol. El ser gruñó con dolor, intensificando ese gruñido, cuando Daphne le incrustó una flecha en el pecho, y Tracey le hizo un corte en su pierna.

-Así nunca vamos a acabar con él -se quejó Neville, saltando hacía atrás.

Harry miró alrededor suyo. Una idea, marca semidiós, en otras palabras, completamente descabellada, surco su mente.

-Daphne, ¿puedes clavarle una flecha en el ojo? -pidió el legado de Hécate.

-¿Izquierda o derecha? -preguntó la rubia, tensando el arco, con una flecha ya preparada.

-Da igual -dijo Harry-. Neville, cuando Daphne dispare, tú clavale la lanza en el estómago, y tú,Tracey, apuñalalo en la parte trasera de una de sus dos rodillas.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué harás tú, Harry? -preguntó la hija de Afrodita.

-Ya lo verás -respondió Harry-. ¡AHORA!

Daphne disparó su flecha, clavándosela al trol en el ojo derecho, Neville le clavó su lanza en el estómago, y Tracey lo apuñaló en la pierna derecha. El trol cayó sobre esa pierna, gimiendo, y Harry aprovechó para pasar a su ataque.

Usando el Viaje de sombras, Harry se movió hacía el techo, y se dejo caer sobre la cabeza del trol. Aprovechando la fuerza de la caída, lo golpeo con su escudo en la cabeza con fuerza, noqueándolo.

El trol cayó con fuerza al suelo, inconsciente, y Harry aterrizó sobre la espalda del monstruo. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, hasta que unos pasos apresurados les hizo reaccionar. Rápidamente, ocultaron sus armas, a la vez que McGonagall, Dumbledore, Quirrell, Hagrid y Snape (este último cojeando levemente.)

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?! -exclamó McGonagall.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron.

-Pues verá, profesora -respondió Daphne-. Cuando oímos lo del trol, recordamos que Granger estaba aquí por una pelea con Weasley...

-Así que fuimos a avisarla -siguió Neville.

-Pero el trol se nos había adelantado -dijo Harry.

-Así que, cuando entramos aquí, el trol ya había acorralado a Granger, y a Harry se le ocurrió golpear al trol con su propio garrote -acabó Tracey.

_No es una historia muy creíble _pensó Harry. _Pero sirve. _añadió, al ver que asentían.

-Muy bien -murmuró Dumbledore-. Veinte puntos para Gryffindor, y sesenta para Slytherin. Minerva, acompaña al señor Longbottom a su sala común,y Severus, tú acompaña a Harry y a sus amigas a Slytherin.

_Prefiero quedarme con el trol _pensó Harry.

-Y yo llevaré a la señorita Granger a la enfermería -dijo Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer una camilla donde deposito a la chica-. Hagrid, lleva el trol al bosque,mientras tanto.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? -preguntó Harry, de golpe-. Te podría ayudar a alumbrar el camino...

-Por mí no hay problema -sonrió Hagrid, mirando al director. Este asintió-. Pues vamos allá.

* * *

><p>-Aquí esta bien -murmuró Hagrid,dejando el cuerpo inconsciente del trol, recargado contra un árbol. Harry miró a su alrededor, memorizando la zona donde se hallaba el ser-. Te acompañare hasta el castillo.<p>

-Claro -sonrió Harry, mientras seguía a Hagrid.

-Hagrid, ¿tú conoces a todos los animales de Hogwarts? -preguntó Harry, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Todos los normales y mágicos -dijo Hagrid con orgullo-. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, pero es que me interesa -respondió Harry.

-Pásate el sábado por mi casa -dijo Hagrid, tras pensarlo-. Después del partido de quidditch. Y puedes invitar a tus amigos, también.

-Gracias, iremos -aseguró Harry.

El guardabosques acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta, antes de volver a su cabaña. Cuando este se hubo ido, Harry empleó su Viaje de sombra por tercera vez, yendo hacía donde estaba el trol.

El trol apenas había tenido tiempo de abrir los ojos, antes de que Harry sacará su espada, decapitandolo. La cabeza rodó por el suelo, mientras el cuerpo se convertía en polvo. Sonriendo, satisfecho, Harry cogió la cabeza.

-¡Ares, tengo tu cabeza! (N/A: ¿Alguien más se da cuenta de lo raro que suena esta frase? XD)

* * *

><p>-Vaya casa -murmuró Daphne, observando la cabaña de Hagrid.<p>

-A mí me gusta -dijo Neville.

-Tú eres raro, Longbottom -replicó Tracey, empezando a darle besos en el cuello. Neville suspiro, sacando uno de los caramelos, se lo dio a Tracey. Esta se separó, sonrojada.

-Por lo menos, no tenemos que preocuparnos de que te dé uno de tus momentos -comentó Harry, haciendo que su amiga lo golpease-. Vamos dentro.

Hagrid los invito a pasar, tirando del collar de un gran perro negro de nombre _Fang._

-Hola, _Fang _-saludó Harry, acariciándole la cabeza.

_"Hola, señor" _respondió _Fang._ Los hijos de Hades eran capaces de comunicarse con los perros, a raíz de Cerbero. Quizás por eso entendía tan bien a Sirius.

Hagrid les sirvió té y pasteles (que Harry pensó que podían ser armas muy efectivas contra los monstruos.)

-¿Qué querías saber, Harry?

-Es sobre el perro de tres cabezas del tercer piso -respondió Harry, como si hablase del tiempo. Hagrid se atragantó con su té.

-¿Qué sabes de _Fluffy_? -preguntó Hagrid, tosiendo.

-Solo quería saber que esta guardando ese perro -respondió Harry, mientras Tracey murmuraba algo del estilo.

-¿En serio ha llamado a un jodido perro de tres cabezas, _Fluffy_?

-¿Cómo sabes que esta protegiendo algo?

-Por la mitología griega -respondió Daphne-. Cerbero era el perro de tres cabezas de Hades, el dios del Inframundo, y él custodiaba la entrada a dicho lugar.

Hagrid dio un suspiro.

-Pues,sí, esta guardando algo -confesó Hagrid-. Pero ese asunto es solo cosa del profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel.

_Así que Flamel tiene algo que ver _pensó Harry, ya harto de oír hablar de ese tío. Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo, y comenzó a preparar más té.

-¿Conocéis a Flamel? -les preguntó Neville, en voz baja. Las chicas negaron, pero Harry asintió con la cabeza, aburrido.

-Sí -respondió el hijo de Hades-. Mi padre lleva siglos quejándose de ese tío. Al parecer, él y su esposa, tendrían que estar muertos hace más de seiscientos años, pero siempre se escapan. A mi padre y a Tánatos les lleva de cabeza.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones de Navidad al fin llegaron. Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en un mismo compartimiento, dispuestos a estar juntos las últimas horas, aunque Tracey pasaría las vacaciones en casa de Daphne, por si le daba uno de sus momentos. Por supuesto, la mente de Harry no había podido dejar de fantasear con Tracey y Daphne, en uno de los momentos de la primera.<p>

Finalmente, el Expreso de Hogwarts se detuvo, y los distintos estudiantes fueron bajando para reunirse con su familia. Harry bajó, buscando con la vista a alguien conocido. Sonrió al ver a su madre allí.

-Harry -susurró Pérsefone, abrazando a su hijo. Se veía preocupada por algún motivo.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó Harry, preocupado-. ¿Ha sucedido algo en la reunión de hoy?

-Nada -Pero Harry se dio cuenta de que mentía-. Vamonos.

Y sin mediar palabra, Pérsefone arrastró a su hijo hasta detrás de una columna, antes desaparecer en medio de un torbellino de pétalos.

El ruido de sirenas fue lo que le dio la bienvenida a Harry, cuando él y la diosa llegaron a Los Ángeles. Se notaba que acababa de sufrir un terremoto, ya que varias construcciones estaban demolidas, y había gente en el suelo, algunos heridos y otros muertos. El chico notaba la sensación que tenía cuando veía un alma abandonar su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -gritó, para hacerse oír sobre el jaleo. Pérsefone caminaba a paso ligero, en dirección a la casa de Sirius, arrastrando su baúl. Harry llevaba a _Hedwig _en su jaula, quien no paraba de ulular, indignada por el ruido de las sirenas.

-Ha sido tu padre -respondió Pérsefone. Harry se detuvo, conmocionado-. ¡No te pares!

-¿Qué? -dijo Harry, incrédulo. ¿Por qué haría su padre algo como eso?

-Cuando tu padre volvió de la reunión del Olimpo, lucía... algo enfadado...

-Eso es quedarse corto -murmuró Harry, viendo como la policía sacaba algo de dentro de un coche. Era una niña de unos cuatro años, y Harry no tuvo que acercarse para saber que estaba muerta.

Harry dejó la jaula de _Hedwig _en el suelo, y se acercó al cadáver de la niña.

-Déjala pasar, Caronte -murmuró, besando su frente, y dejando dos dracmas en el bolsillo del anorak rosa.

Volvió junto a su madre, y siguieron caminando.

-Tus hermanas y tu tía están intentando calmarlo -comentó la diosa, cuando llegaron delante de la casa de Sirius-. Quédate en casa de tu padrino, y no vengas al Inframundo, bajo ningún concepto -le dio un beso en la cicatriz-. Harry, estoy orgullosa por lo que has hecho con esa niña -susurró en su oído, antes de desaparecer.

Sirius y Remus hablaban preocupados cuando Harry entró, aunque ambos intentaron disimular.

-¡Harry! -exclamó Sirius, abrazando a su ahijado.

-¿Buen trimestre, Harry? -preguntó Remus, amablemente.

-Bien -respondió el Slytherin-. ¿Sabéis que ha ocurrido?

-No -respondió Remus. Sirius dio una palmada.

-Dejemos de lado ese tema. Harry, tienes una sorpresa esperándote en tu habitación -comentó Sirius, con una sonrisa pícara.

Harry subió al primer piso, y entró con desconfianza en su habitación. No había nada.

En ese momento, la puerta se cerró, y Harry sintió que unos delgados brazos lo abrazaban por detrás, y una voz susurraba.

-Te he echado de menos, Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**décimo primer capítulo con todos vosotros.**

**¿Quién es la persona que esta con Harry? ¿Será amigo o enemigo de nuestro héroe? Como sino sospechaseis quién es, XD. Bueno, este capítulo es el momento donde empieza la parte de El Ladrón del Rayo.**

**De acuerdo, en el siguiente capítulo, Harry recibirá otro encargo, un regalo muy especial de parte de la copia de Gandalf y se verá las caras con un espejo muy chulo.**

**Además, *redoble de tambores* Harry conocerá a otro de los protagonistas de Los Héroes del Olimpo. ¿Quién será? ¿Jason, Annabeth, Leo o Frank? Decid quien creéis que saldrá. (Percy no saldrá hasta que acabe el primer curso.)**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**


	12. XII

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R, y los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, de Rick Riordan... ¿o era al revés?**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero decir, por si alguien aún no se ha dado cuenta, a pesar de que es evidente, que esta historia la subo tanto en FanFiction, como en Potterfics.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry sintió los delgados brazos de Piper, abrazando su estómago, mientras lo acariciaba lentamente.<p>

-Em, ¿Pips? -dijo Harry, lentamente.

-¿Mmm? -murmuró Piper, besando su cuello.

Harry se estremeció y, entonces, su amiga subió hasta su oreja derecha, y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello., provocando que Harry gimiese.

-Piper, para aho...

Harry se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse pegado al rostro de la chica. Piper atrapó sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con fervor, y mordiendo su labio inferior. Harry gimió, abriendo su boca, lo que aprovechó Piper para deslizar su lengua. La mente de Harry quedó como nublada. Solo tenía un objetivo en mente, y era darle a Piper, la mayor cantidad de placer que él pudiese proporcionarle.

Así mismo, las lenguas de ambos empezaron a danzar en la boca de la otra. Por culpa de la falta de aire, ambos se separaron, jadeando levemente. Harry, sin mediar palabra, tumbó a Piper en la cama, antes de colocarse encima de ella, y empezar a besarle y lamer el cuello.

-Oh, ah... Harry -gimió Piper, haciendo que Harry sonriese.

Notó como su amiga trataba de desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, sin éxito. Harry rió entre dientes, lo que provocó que Piper hiciese un puchero.

-No te rías -dijo, en medio del puchero.

-Déjamelo a mí -le susurró Harry, produciendole a Piper un estremecimiento.

Sin dejar su imitación de vampiro chupacuellos, Harry se deshizo del botón de su pantalón para, a continuación, bajárselos junto a sus calzoncillos. Su pene erecto saltó hacía fuera, golpeando el estómago de Piper. Pudo oír como la chica soltaba un gemido.

-Así me gusta -murmuró Piper, agarrando el miembro de Harry, y empezar a mover su mano arriba y abajo.

Harry abandonó el cuello de su amiga, para empezar a quitarle el jersey. Ante cada nuevo trozo de piel descubierto, Harry dejaba un rastro de besos húmedos. Entonces, alcanzó el sujetador de Piper, de color rosa.

Rosa...

Una imagen impacto en la mente de Harry. El cuerpo de una niña sin vida, con un anorak rosa. Las sirenas sonando alrededor suyo. El olor a sangre, fuego y muerte que persistía en el aire.

Dando un jadeo, Harry se alejó de Piper, quien lo miraba, con los ojos llenos de lujuria.

-Harry -ronroneó Piper, bajando ligeramente sus pantalones, dejando ver el inicio de unas bragas rosas.

_Hija de Afrodita tenía que ser _suspiró Harry, sacando un caramelo azul. Antes de que Piper se percatase de lo que Harry hacia, este se lo metió en la boca. Piper hizo un extraño ruido, antes de caer dormida sobre la almohada de Harry.

Harry, tras vestirse correctamente, y arreglar un poco a Piper (no fuera que se despertase, y se hallase con su jersey levantado, enseñando su sujetador), sentó en la silla que había en su habitación, antes de enterrar las manos en su cara.

¿Qué le había sucedido? Había visto a Tracey en ese estado varias veces. Y aunque reconocía que en ocasiones se había excitado, jamás había tenido el impulso de tirársela. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué si lo había tenido con Piper?

-Fácil -respondió una voz de mujer, detrás de él. Harry se dio la vuelta, para toparse cara a cara con Afrodita.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó Harry. La diosa suspiró.

-Como ya te mencione, cuando mis hijos llegan a la adolescencia se vuelven altamente excitables -respondió Afrodita. Harry asintió-. Pues bien, en ocasiones, alguno de mis hijos, cuando entra en la adolescencia, no solo afecta a él, sino también al resto de personas que permanezcan demasiado alrededor suyo, como Piper.

-Ya veo -murmuró Harry-. Entonces, solo se...

-No es tan sencillo -cortó Afrodita, adivinando lo que iba a decir-. Cuando Piper entra en sus momentos, como lo denominas tú, no solo se afecta a ella, sino también a quien este cerca de ella. Si entrase en uno de sus momentos, nadie podría darle uno de los caramelos. Si te soy sincera, me sorprendiste al escaparte del impulso.

-Entonces, ¿no se puede hacer nada? -preguntó Harry, un poco desesperanzado.

-Hay es donde entras tú -respondió Afrodita-. Cuando sucedió eso, cree un amuleto, el Amuleto de Afrodita, que se encarga de bloquear ese impulso. Únicamente lo reservo para los casos especiales, como el de Piper.

-Adivino -comentó Harry-. Quieres que vaya a buscarlo.

-Eres realmente inteligente -le elogió Afrodita.

* * *

><p>-Como no -gruñó Harry-. El puto amuleto tenía que estar en Canadá. No podía estar en otro lugar más soleado, como Hawái, no.<p>

El hijo de Hades contempló la mansión donde, escondido en el desván, estaba el Amuleto de Afrodita. La mansión pertenecía a una familia canadiense china, los Zhang.

La familia Zhang era una antigua familia de comerciantes chinos, de los cuales, se encargaban de la venda de objetos antiguos. En ella, solo residían tres personas. Una abuela, la matriarca de la familia, junto a su hija y el hijo de esta, y nieto de la anciana. Respecto al padre del chico, Afrodita le había comentado que había desaparecido en Irak. Pero, la forma en que lo dijo, le hacía suponer que había más oculto en la historia. Y Harry sospechaba de que se trataba.

Dando un suspiro, Harry empleó su Viaje de sombras para poder llegar al desván. Lo que no se esperaba, es que ya estuviese ocupado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has entrado?

Harry parpadeó. Delante suyo, apuntándole con un arco cargado, se hallaba un chico de más o menos su misma edad, de complexión robusta, cabello negro corto, y rasgos asiáticos. Tenía cierto aire a Neville, y a Ares...

_Hoy es el día de descubrir semidioses _pensó Harry, dándose cuenta de que el chico sería hijo de Ares (N/A: Tener en cuenta de que Harry se ha criado como un semidiós griego. Él desconoce el Campamento Júpiter, y los semidioses romanos.)

-¿Me creerás si digo Santa Claus? -le preguntó Harry, levantando las manos.

-¿Quién eres? -repitió el chico.

-Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre a alguien, sin presentarse uno antes -replicó Harry.

-Y es de mala educación entrar en casas ajenas -replicó el chico.

-Touché -murmuró Harry-. Soy Harry.

-Frank -gruñó el chico, ahora Frank, el hijo de Ares-. ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Un mago jamás revela sus trucos -se limitó a responder Harry.

-Ya veo -murmuró Frank-. Pues muy bien, mago. No te muevas de aquí.

-¡A tus órdenes! -exclamó Harry, haciendo un saludo militar cuando el chico salió del desván-. ¿Dónde estará el amuleto? -un amuleto brillaba sobre una silla vieja-. Ojala todo fuese tan sencillo.

Harry recogió el amuleto, que era un círculo de oro, con un corazón de rubí en el centro, y una paloma gravada alrededor de dicha joya. Era bastante bonito... y caro.

Se desvaneció entre las sombras, apareciendo en el jardín, al mismo tiempo que la luz del desván se encendía.

* * *

><p>Harry acababa de bajar las escaleras de su casa, cuando el teléfono sonó. Maldiciendo, se dirigió al molesto aparato, mientras se peguntaba quien llamaría a las nueve y media de la mañana, el día de Navidad.<p>

Al descolgar el aparato, tuvo su respuesta. Una serie de balbuceos y sonidos extraños, con voz femenina, que Harry conocía muy bien, le llegaron.

-Entonces, ¿te ha gustado mi regalo, Pips? -preguntó Harry, claramente divertido.

-¡Me ha encantado! -exclamó Piper, por toda respuesta-. Te ha debido de costar mucho. Ahora me siento mal de haberte regalado esa...

-Aún no he abierto los regalos, Piper -le interrumpió Harry-. Y no te preocupes por el dinero. Me ha salido bastante económico.

-Pues entonces no me quejo -Harry rodó los ojos, divertido-. ¿Cómo están Sirius y Remus?

-Bastante bien -respondió Harry, riendo ligeramente. Piper estaba convencida de que Sirius y Remus eran pareja, y Harry jamás la había corregido-. Bueno, hablamos luego, que me están esperando.

-Hasta luego -Harry colgó el teléfono, y se dirigió al salón, para abrir sus regalos.

Harry obtuvo dulces de parte de Neville y Hermione (estos últimos sin azúcar), un libro de defensa de parte de Remus, una funda para su varita de parte de Sirius, un conjunto de ropa deportiva de parte de Tracey, una cazadora negra de parte de Piper y unos guantes negros, sin dedos, con una serpiente gravada en la parte superior, de Daphne.

No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que faltaban los regalos de su familia divina. Desde que había vuelto a Los Ángeles, Harry no había podido pisar el Inframundo. Sencillamente, su padre le había bloqueado la entrada.

Fue entonces, cuando Harry se fijo en el último regalo sin abrir. Pensaba que era de Sirius o de Remus, por eso no lo había abierto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que era para él.

Así que lo abrió, sacando a relucir una capa de color plateado.

-Es la capa de James -jadeó Sirius.

Había una nota adjuntada al paquete.

_Tu padre dejo esto en mi poder, antes de morir. Es hora de que te sea devuelto. Úsalo bien._

-Es la letra de Dumbledore -murmuró Remus.

-Estúpido viejo -gruñó Harry-. Me la da ahora para que pueda ir al tercer piso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Sirius, interesado.

-Hablaré con los demás, a ver si se nos ocurre algo -murmuró su ahijado.

* * *

><p>-Esta claro que Dumbledore quiere que vayas al tercer piso -comentó Daphne, mirando por el paisaje del compartimiento.<p>

Harry se acomodó en el asiento del tren, ajustándose los guantes que le había regalado Daphne en Navidades.

-Lo sé -murmuró el hijo de Hades.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -preguntó Tracey.

-Fingiré que estoy interesado en eso -respondió Harry, bostezando.

* * *

><p><em>Hay que admitir que la capa tiene su utilidad <em>pensó Harry, esa noche, mientras se deslizaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, envuelto en ella.

Se había puesto la capa esa noche, para poder probarla, y en ese momento se hallaba en el quinto piso. La capa, aunque en un principio le había parecido que no será muy útil, ahora le permitía darse cuenta, de que se podía ocultar con ella, junto a sus amigos. Aunque no encontraba motivos para salir de noche con Daphne, Tracey y Neville, la verdad.

Algo cansado, entro dentro de un aula vacía, donde solo se hallaba un espejo presente. Harry se acercó a él, con curiosidad, pero antes de llegar del todo, sintió una presencia en la sala. Se llevó una mano a su varita, intentando detectar la presencia. Su sangre hirvió con rabia, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

-Curioso lugar donde estar, profesor Dumbledore -dijo Harry, fríamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**décimo segundo capítulo.**

**El semidiós resultó ser Frank. Bueno, me costó un poco decidirme, pero al final cayó este, XD. Sé que el encuentro entre Harry y Frank no ha sido muy largo, que digamos, pero... ¡Harry había entrado a robar a su casa! ¿Qué queríais, que se pusiesen a tomar té? Y tampoco me digáis una pelea, por que Frank no tienen ni idea de pelear con armas.**

**Respecto al espejo, dije que Harry se encontraría con él, no que se miraría en él, XD.**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, Harry y Dumby tendrán una conversación, el grupo sabrá que nuevo inquilino tiene Hagrid, recibirán una "recompensa" muy divertida de McGonagall, y harán una excursión a un bosque lleno de criaturas mortalmente peligrosas.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18.**


	13. XIII

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R, y no me pertenece. Mientras que, Percy Jackson, junto a los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan, y tampoco me pertenece... aunque eso es obvio, XD.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo dedicado a<strong> JessyRiddleFriki-Black.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore, si se sorprendió de que Harry pudiese detectarlo, llevando el encantamiento desilusionador, no lo demostró. En vez de eso, se lo quitó y se acercó a Harry, con una sonrisa amigable en su anciano rostro, Harry lo miró fríamente.<p>

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti, Harry -dijo Dumbledore-. Curioso lugar para que pase un alumno de primer curso.

-Curioso lugar para estar, señor -replicó Harry, echando un vistazo al espejo por encima de su hombro-. ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Ah, sí! -exclamó Dumbledore, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta del espejo. Harry le lanzó una mirada de: "No me engañas, copia barata de Gandalf"-. Eso es el espejo de Oesed, Harry.

-Deseo... -murmuró el hijo de Hades.

-Exactamente -dijo Dumbledore-. El espejo de Oesed, es capaz de reflejar el más profundo y desesperante deseo de nuestro corazón... ¿Por qué no lo compruebas?

Harry se acercó un par de pasos, pero se detuvo de golpe. Aunque sonase curioso, le daba miedo reflejarse en el espejo. Antes de conocer a Hades, y obtener su familia, el deseo más profundo de Harry era tener una familia y amigos. Ahora, todo eso ya lo tenía, y al legado de Hécate, le daba miedo mirarse en el espejo, y descubrir que tenía otros deseos más ocultos. Así que se alejó del espejo.

-Prefiero no verme, señor -murmuró Harry-. No quiero saber lo que se oculta en lo más profundo de mí. Si algún día tengo que saberlo, lo sabré, pero mientras tanto, prefiero seguir viviendo en la ignorancia.

-Ya veo -murmuró Dumbledore-. Muy astuto de tu parte, Harry. Ahora, ¿por qué no te pones esa magnífica capa, y regresas a tu dormitorio?

-No hace falta que disimule -dijo Harry-. Sé que usted fue quien me mandó la capa de mi padre.

Dumbledore sonrió, con sus ojos azules brillando.

-Debía de haber supuesto que Sirius o Remus te dirían que esa nota era mía -dijo Dumbledore.

-Aunque no me hubiese enviado una nota, lo hubiese acabado averiguando -replicó Harry, mientras se sacaba la capa invisible del bolsillo de su sudadera negra-. Por qué mi capa estaba oculta en el bolsillo. Y la única manera de que usted supiese sobre su existencia, era si usted, me había mandado la capa por Navidades.

Y dicho esto, Harry se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de abrirla, y ponerse la capa, Dumbledore le llamó.

-Harry -dijo Dumbledore, haciendo que el Slytherin se girase-. Diez puntos para Slytherin por su gran astucia. Tanto con el espejo, como con la capa.

* * *

><p>Las semanas fueron pasando, y Hogwarts empezó a dar paso a la primavera. Los exámenes empezaban a acercarse, y los profesores estaban apretando con los deberes. A Harry le hacía gracia ver como la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso se quejaban por eso. Si se quejaban ahora, Harry no quería verlos en quinto con los TIMO, ni en séptimo con los ÉXTASIS.<p>

Así que ese miércoles, Harry se dirigía, junto a Tracey, Daphne y Neville a la biblioteca (o la sala de tortura de Hogwarts, según Harry.) Cuando llegaron a tan horible lugar... es decir, la biblioteca, el grupo se dirigió a una mesa, que solo estaba ocupada por una persona.

-Hola, Hermione -dijo Harry, sentándose junto a la chica de pelo castaño.

-Hola, chicos -saludó Hermione, levantando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Creía que estaría con Padma y el resto de Ravenclaw, Hermione -comentó Neville, sentándose al otro lado de la chica. Desde el incidente del trol, la chica se había relajado bastante, y pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de los Ravenclaw de su curso. Aunque Hermione, también trataba de pasar tiempo con sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Han ido a buscar los libros de Pociones, para hacer la redacción para la clase que tienen el lunes -explicó Hermione-. Y yo voy a aprovechar para hacer lo de Herbología... ¿Qué ibais a hacer vosotros?

-Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -respondió Daphne.

-¿Qué estás leyendo, Hermione? -preguntó Tracey, curiosa, mirando el libro de la chica.

-Es un libro sobre los distintos alquimistas en la historia -explicó Hermione-. Ahora estoy leyendo al alquimista Nicolás Flamel...

-¿Flamel? -repitió Harry-. ¿Puedes leer lo que pone de él?

-Eh... Sí, claro -respondió Hermione, curiosa por la reacción de Harry. Se aclaró la garganta-. **_El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)._**

_La Piedra Filosofal, un objeto capaz de hacerte inmortal... no me extraña que mi padre jamás haya dado con Hades _pensó Harry. _Pero, ¿por qué esta oculta aquí? No sería más lógico, que estuviese en casa de los Flamel, con la propia familia Flamel..._

-Harry, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Tracey, sacudiendo el brazo de Harry.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Perdonad, es que me he quedado traspuesto -murmuró Harry, mientras recogía su libro de Defensa, un pergamino, su pluma y la tinta. Levantó la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que Daphne miraba la salida de la biblioteca, con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Me ha parecido ver a Hagrid salir de la biblioteca, cargado de varios libros -respondió el legado de Apolo.

-Me pregunto que hace Hagrid aquí -murmuró Neville.

-Voy a averiguarlo -murmuró Harry, guardando las cosas en la bolsa, y saliendo corriendo del lugar. Cualquier lugar es mejor que estar allí.

A los diez minutos, Harry ya se hallaba delante de la cabaña del guardabosques. Durante unos instantes, Harry creyó que no había nadie, ya que las cortinas estaban echadas. Sin embargo, salía humo de la chimenea. Así que Harry llamó a la puerta.

Nadie le abrió. Así que Harry, con el ceño fruncido, se colocó su gorro de la oscuridad, y usó el Viaje de sombras, para entrar dentro de la cabaña de Hagrid.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Un dragón?! -exclamó Tracey, con voz aguda-. ¡¿Hagrid tiene un puñetero dragón en su cabaña?!<p>

-Es una cría -puntualizó Harry-. Y baja la voz, por favor.

Los cuatro se hallaban en el aula, donde solían reunirse para tratar temas importantes, normalmente relacionados con los dioses. Harry acababa de regresar de su pequeña visita a Hagrid, y se había reunido con sus amigos en aquel lugar, para explicarles las nuevas noticias. Neville y Daphne miraba por la ventana, mientras contemplaba la lluvia torrencial que caía por ella. Desde Navidades, que el tiempo estaba así de revuelto, y Harry tenía la sospecha de que aquello tenía que ver con el estado de animo de su padre.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Neville, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No podemos entregar a Hagrid -murmuró Tracey.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar que un dragón escampe por sus anchas en los terrenos -añadió Daphne.

-Así que, tenemos que librarnos de _Norberto_ y evitar que lo relacionen con Hagrid -murmuró Harry-. Todo eso, sin matar al dragón, claro esta.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio pensativo, reflexionando sobre el nuevo problema con el que se habían encontrado de bruces, cuando dos voces sonaron desde la puerta.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de eso.

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta, y hechizaron a los dos nuevos visitantes, unos gemelos pelirrojos, con el uniforme de Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley. Los cuatro hechizo les alcanzaron, dejándolos en el suelo, atados de pies y manos con cadenas de hierro.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? -gruñó Harry, acercándose a ellos.

-Oh, vaya, Gred. Nos han pillado -dijo gemelo 1.

-No me lo puedo creer, Feorge -añadió gemelo 2.

-Dejaos de tonterías -gruñó Daphne, detrás de Harry-. ¿Qué hacéis espiándonos?

-Oh, bueno, os hemos visto entrar aquí -dijo gemelo 2.

-Y nos a picado la curiosidad -siguió gemelo 1-. Así que...

-¡Queremos ayudaros! -exclamaron gemelos 1 y 2.

-¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en vosotros? -preguntó Neville.

-¡Juramos, por nuestro orgullo de bromista, no traicionar vuestra confianza, ni la de Hagrid! -juraron ambos a la vez.

-Muy bien -dijo Tracey, con una risita. La verdad es que los gemelos Weasley le recordaban a los hermanos Stoll, dos hijos de Hermes del Campamento Mestizo-. ¿Qué se os ha ocurrido?

-Nuestro hermano mayor, Charlie, trabaja en Rumanía, cuidando dragones -dijo gemelo... ya ni se sabía cual.

-Así que habíamos pensado en mandarle una carta, para que nos ayudase con el dragón -explicó gemelo ya no se sabía cual era.

-De acuerdo -murmuró Harry, tras pensarlo un poco-. Escribirle la carta, y comunicar la respuesta, en cuanto os llegué, con Neville. Y nada de decirlo por ahí -gruñó Harry.

* * *

><p>A los cinco días, Fred y George (los gemelos Weasley) recibieron la respuesta de su hermano Charlie. En ella, especificaba que llevasen a <em>Norberto<em> la noche del sábado, para poder trasladarlo a Rumanía. Tras muchas discusiones, el grupo finalmente acordó que Harry y Neville llevasen a _Norberto _hasta la torre de Astronomía.

Así que ese sábado, por la noche, empleando su Viaje de sombras, Harry fue a recoger al legado de Ares, a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cubiertos con la Capa de invisibilidad, Harry y Neville fueron a la cabaña de Hagrid. El guardabosques ya lo esperaba fuera, con una caja enorme, del cual sonaban extraños ruidos.

"_Buenas noches, señor_"saludó _Fang, _temblando un poco. _"Por favor, lleves a semejante criatura de aquí."_

Harry simplemente le acarició la cabeza como respuesta. Cubrió a Neville y la caja de _Norberto_ con la capa, antes de cubrirse él mismo con la capa._  
><em>

-Adiós, _Norberto _-sollozó Hagrid-. Mamá nunca te olvidara.

_¡Si eres un hombre! _pensó Harry, exasperado.

El camino a la torre de Astronomía era largo. Ambos tenían que andar con sumo cuidado, ya que, a pesar de no haber muchos, seguían habiendo algunas personas haciendo guardia.

-No debe de faltar mucho -gruñó Neville, desde detrás de Harry. El hijo de Hades miró hacia delante, recordando en el lugar donde se hallan.

-Ya casi hemos llegado -susurró Harry-. Solo tenemos que subir las escaleras, y habremos llegado.

Si llevar a _Norberto_ por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin que les pillasen, subir una empinada escalera de caracol era el doble de difícil. Tras casi un cuarto de horas de subir unas escaleras, que normalmente se subían en poco menos de un minuto, llegaron a la parte de arriba, donde fueron recibidos por una brisa primaveral.

Los amigos de Charlie, el hermano de los gemelos Weasley, vinieron al poco tiempo, y se marcharon casi enseguida, aunque Harry tenía la sospecha de que era por su culpa. Ser hijo de Hades, implicaba causar terror en las personas.

-¿Vuelves a recordarme por qué motivo no hemos traído al dragón usando el Viaje de sombra? -resopló Neville.

-Porqué Daphne y Tracey nos dijeron que no podíamos llevar a _Norberto _hasta aquí, con nuestros propios métodos -explicó Harry, jadeando, mientras recogía la capa del suelo-. Bueno, da igual. Volv...

Pero unos pasos rápidos, lo interrumpieron. Antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, la puerta de la torre se abrió, y un chico rubio entró por ella.

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Malfoy-. ¡Profesora! ¡Están aquí!

Y, para sorpresa de los dos amigos, la profesora McGonagall ingresó en la torre, con sus ojos echando chispas.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperar, la profesora de Transformaciones, quitó a Harry y Neville cincuenta puntos a Slytherin y Gryffindor respectivamente, y los había castigado con acompañar a Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido, y ayudarle con su trabajo. Malfoy había estado sonriendo durante el castigo, hasta que McGonagall le recordó que él también perdía cincuenta puntos para Slytherin, y estaba castigado.<p>

Por supuesto, el resto de miembros de la casa Slytherin no estaban orgullosos con ellos. Aunque solo la tomaron con Malfoy por dos motivos. El primero, había sido él quien había avisado a McGonagall. El segundo, todos, incluidos los mayores de sexto y séptimo, le tenían miedo a Harry.

El único de Slytherin que la tomó con Harry, fue el propio Jefe de su Casa. Snape le hizo ir a su oficina, donde comenzó a gritarle. Sin embargo, Harry estaba enfadado por el hecho de que Malfoy los hubiese pillado, y con Snape gritándole, no ayudaba en nada. Sin darse cuenta, soltó parte de su aura de muerte, haciendo que Snape tuviese que ir a la enfermería. Por supuesto, intentó culpar a Harry de eso, pero sin pruebas, poco pudo hacer.

Esa noche, tuvieron que hacer su castigo en el bosque. Harry no entendía el motivo de ir a un lugar, que llevaba PROHIBIDO en su nombre, y además de noche.

-¿Qué estamos buscando, Hagrid? -preguntó Neville, cuando se internaron en el bosque.

-Un unicornio herido -respondió Hagrid, señalando algo plateado que brillaba en el suelo-. ¿Veis eso de ahí? Es sang...

-Sangre de unicornio -interrumpió Harry-. O al menos lo supongo -se apresuró a mentir Harry. No le apetecía explicar que dos diosas griegas antiguas le habían enseñado sobre remedios curativos-. Estabas hablando de un unicornio herido, y supuse que eso plateado era su sangre...

Por suerte, Hagrid se creyó la mentira de Harry, y no hizo preguntas. El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar a una bifurcación. Hagrid los dividió en dos grupos, quedando Neville y él en uno, y Harry, Malfoy y _Fang_ en el otro. No es que Harry se quejase. Siempre era bueno tener a alguien para poder hablar al mismo nivel intelectual. Por supuesto, se refería a _Fang. _Malfoy estaba a un nivel inferior.

Las dos serpientes y el perro estuvieron deambulando por el bosque. Harry agradecía la presencia de _Fang, _ya que el perro conocía mucho de los alrededores de ese lugar, incluido las criaturas y plantas mágicas, y altamente letales. Harry pasaba de visitar el Inframundo por la vía rápida y mala.

"_Y esas hojas de ahí, señor, son venenosas si las tomas crudas, pero cocidas sirven para bajar la fiebre_" decía _Fang. "Y eso... ¡eso es algo que no tendría que estar aquí!"_

-¿De qué hablas? -susurró Harry, tropezándose con Malfoy, que se había detenido-. Malfoy, ¿por qué te detienes?

Pero entonces vio por que se había detenido, y Harry sintió que su sangre se helaba. Enfrente, a unos cien metros, en un claro, estaba el unicornio, indudablemente muerto. Pero aquello no era lo aterrador de la escena. Lo que era aterrador, era la figura encapuchada que estaba sobre la criatura, bebiendo su sangre a partir de una herida que el equino tenía en el cuello.

¿Quién era ese, y por qué bebía sangre de unicornio? Esa sangre estaba maldita. Quién la bebiese, estaba condenado a tener media vida maldita...

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Malfoy irrumpió el silencio, con un grito estridente, y echando a correr. La figura levantó la cabeza, mirando a Harry fijamente. La cicatriz del chico, estalló en dolor, haciendo que el legado de Hades acabase de rodillas en el suelo, apretándosela. _Fang _llegó a su lado.

_"¡Señor! ¡Señor!"_ gimió _Fang._

-Vete, _Fang _-pidió Harry-. Ves a buscar a Hagrid... ¡Ahora!

Dando un último aullido, el perro salió de ese claro en busca de su dueño. Harry apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, y menos para pelear. Notaba como su cicatriz se calentaba, como si le hubiesen aplicado hierro ardiente en ella. La figura se acercaba a él.

Se oyeron unos galopes, y una nueva figura entró en escena, embistiendo contra el encapuchado. Durante unos segundos, Harry creyó que era un hombre a caballo. No, no era eso. Era un hombre con la mitad del cuerpo en forma de caballo. Un centauro.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó Harry, sintiendo que el dolor de la cicatriz se le pasaba.

-Me llamo Firenze -respondió el centauro, de nombre Firenze-. Joven Potter, debes marcharte de este bosque. No es seguro estos días. Y menos para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**décimo tercer capítulo.**

**Juro que cuando estaba haciendo el capítulo, creía que ni llegar a las 2.000 palabras... Y ahora, que lo acabo, ¡casi alcanzo las 3.000! XD. Que vueltas da la vida, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, pues... ¡las pruebas de la piedra! ¿Cómo las superará Harry y compañía? Lo sabremos en el próximo episodio de _Start Trek_... digo, de _Harry Potter, son of Hades.  
><em>**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	14. XIV

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R, y los Dioses del Olimpo, de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Tras que Harry fuese salvado por Firenze del misterioso encapuchado, el centauro le hizo entender que ese ser era Voldemort. Que el asesino de sus padres estuviese allí, preocupó a Harry, ya que eso quería decir que Voldemort estaba tras la Piedra Filosofal.<p>

El hijo de Hades les comunicó las nuevas noticias a sus amigos y, a pesar de que todos estaban preocupados, no podían hacer mucho. No sabían dónde se ocultaba Voldemort y, además, los exámenes habían empezado.

Así que, la tarde del viernes, atrapó a los cuatro amigos tras finalizar el examen de Historia de la Magia. Harry no estaba muy preocupado. Los profesores habían encantado los pergaminos, de forma que, los alumnos que tuviesen dislexia, podrían leer las preguntas y responder las preguntas con facilidad. El único que no lo había hecho, o al menos con el suyo, había sido Snape. Así que Harry le había hecho el examen en griego antiguo.

Tras los exámenes, los cuatro amigos se hallaban en la orilla del lago, bajo un árbol. A los lejos, podían ver a los gemelos Weasley en compañía de un chico con rastras, molestando al calamar gigante. Hermione Granger estaba en compañía de los Ravenclaw de primer año, hablando sobre los exámenes, lo más probablemente. Weasley estaba junto a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, también de primero, jugando a gobstones, mientras comían golosinas.

Finalmente, la vista de Harry se posó en la cabaña de Hagrid. Podía ver al guardabosques en su pequeño huerto, con _Fang _en los talones. Harry aún recordaba como de asustado estaba el perro con _Norberto..._

—Un momento —susurró Harry, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Neville, viendo como su amigo se alejaba. Harry no respondió, y los otros tres, tras mirarse fueron tras él.

Mientras tanto, Harry ya llegaba donde estaba Hagrid.

—¡Hagrid! —exclamó Harry, al estar lo suficientemente cerca—. Escucha, esto es urgente... El tipo que te dio el huevo de dragón, ¿pudiste ver quién era?

—No —respondió Hagrid, con convicción—. Llevaba una capucha que te tapaba el rostro. Es bastante comprensible en Cabeza de Puerco, la taberna del pueblo._  
><em>

—Vaya sitio —bufó Daphne, que acababa de llegar, junto a Neville y Tracey.

—¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste exactamente? —preguntó Harry, con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—Más o menos —susurró Hagrid—. Le dije que tras _Fluffy, _un dragón no sería un reto.

—¿Y se intereso por _Fluffy_? —preguntó Tracey, con ansiedad, que estaba entendiendo el razonamiento de Harry.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Hagrid—. ¿Cuantos perros de tres cabezas habéis visto vosotros en vuestra vida?

_Yo tengo como mascota al perro de tres cabezas original _pensó Harry.

—Esto... ninguno —mintió Harry.

—¡Pues eso mismo! —dijo el guardabosques—. Le dije que _Fluffy _podía ser muy gruñón, pero se dormía con música... No debí decir eso... ¡Eh! ¿Adónde vais?

Pero los cuatro amigos ya echaban a correr en dirección al castillo. No se detuvieron hasta llegar a su aula, donde Harry selló la puerta y silenció la clase.

—¿Entendéis lo que esto significa? —les preguntó Harry.

—Sí. Que Quien Tu Sabes, sabe como pasar ante el perro y llegar a la piedra —respondió Daphne.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. No creo que fuese Voldemort quien estuviese con Hagrid esa noche. Seguramente será el espía que tiene infiltrado en esta escuela.

—¿Espía? —dijo Tracey.

—¿Te refieres a Snape? —preguntó Neville.

—No —negó Harry—. Snape es un capullo y ya esta. Me refiero a Quirrell.

* * *

><p>La suposición de Harry sobre que Quirrell era el espía, estaba bien infundada. El hombre había aceptado ese año ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y el año pasado llevaba Estudios Muggles. Además, ese turbante que llevaba, era algo nuevo, ya que el año pasado no lo tenía. Por último estaba su tartamudeo, el cual se notaba que era falso de lejos, y si se añadía el hecho, de que el año pasado no tartamudeaba.<p>

—¡Au! Tracey, me has pisado —se quejó Neville.

—Lo siento, pero es que esta capa es pequeña para los cuatro —se disculpó Tracey.

—Pero es útil —replicó Daphne.

—¡Callaros! —ordenó Harry—. Ya estamos llegando.

En la cena, habían descubierto que Dumbledore se había ausentado de la escuela, y que no estaría hasta el día siguiente. Habían deducido, casi al instante, que Quirrell aprovecharía para robar la Piedra Filosofal esa noche. Así que, tras que todos los alumnos se retirasen a sus respectivas habitaciones, los cuatros, utilizando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, iban al pasillo prohibido.

Llegaron a la puerta, y Harry la abrió. _Fluffy _dormía dentro, pero se desveló ante el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Harry salió de debajo de la capa, y se acercó al perro. Este empezó a gruñir.

—Disculpa la molestia, _Fluffy _—se disculpó Harry—. Solo quería pedirte que nos dejases pasar por la trampilla. Tenemos que hacer algo allí.

"_No puedo dejar pasar a nadie, señor_" se disculpó _Fluffy, _usando una voz femenina.

_—_¿Eres una chica? —le preguntó Harry, algo sorprendido.

"_Claro que lo soy_" dijo _Fluffy_, sonando molesto, o molesta más bien. "_Da igual. No puedo dejar pasar a nadie, señor. Ordenes de Hagrid._"

—Pero es que mi padre, Hades, me ha pedido que revisé lo que hay dentro —mintió Harry, rezando para que su padre no se enfadase con él. _Fluffy _lo miró.

"_Si son ordenes del señor Hades, no puedo negarme_" suspiró _Fluffy, _al fin, apartándose de la trampilla. "_Por favor, no tarde, señor._"

Con un rápido movimiento, Harry les indico a sus amigos que descendiesen por la trampilla, antes de tirarse él primero por ella.

Tras caer la larga caída, Harry aterrizó sobre algo blando. Algo blando, que empezó a enroscarse alrededor suyo.

_¡Ah! ¡Tentáculos japoneses! _pensó Harry.

Pocos segundos después, sus amigos aterrizaron cerca de él.

_¿Es que se han tirado los tres de golpe? _pensó Harry, divertido.

—¡Vigilar! —gritó Neville—. ¡Es un Lazo del Diablo!

—¡_Lumos solem_! —gritó Daphne.

Una potente luz, iluminó la sala, obligando a Harry cerrar los ojos. Sintió que el Lazo del Diablo se alejaba de él. Tras varios segundos, sintió que alguien le cogía las manos.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —le preguntó Daphne, cerca de él. Su voz se notaba preocupada.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Los hijos de Hades no estamos muy acostumbrados a la luz del sol.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Daphne—. No se me ocurría otra cosa.

—No pasa nada. Se me pasara en pocos minutos —le aseguró Harry.

—Pues será mejor que te pase ya —dijo Tracey—. Porqué el Lazo del Diablo esta volviendo...

—Salgamos de aquí —sugirió Neville, ayudando a Harry a levantarse. Daphne le tenía cogida la mano.

Los cuatro cruzaron la sala, y se internaron en la siguiente. Harry odiaba no ver por donde iba, pero sentía que recobraba la vista lentamente. El grupo se interno en la nueva sala.

—Espera aquí, Harry —le susurró Daphne, apoyándolo en una de las paredes. Harry pudo oír a sus amigos susurrar cosas. Después, como Tracey soltaba una maldición.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Harry, nervioso. Odiaba no poder ver lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, aunque iba recobrando la vista lentamente. Ya empezaba a ver contornos borrosos al borde de su vista.

—Hay una puerta cerrada con llave, y un montón de ellas volando por encima nuestro —explicó Tracey—. Creemos que tenemos que atrapar la llave correcta.

—Tú quédate allí abajo —le recomendó Neville.

_Tampoco es que pudiese hacer mucho _pensó Harry.

Durante unos minutos, Harry estuvo escuchando como sus amigos volaban por encima suyo, buscando la llave correcta. En ese lapso de tiempo, Harry fue recuperando la vista, hasta que pudo ser capaz de ver nuevamente.

Miró la nueva sala en la que se hallaban. Era una sala bastante alta, y con dos puertas a cada lado. Una de ellas estaba abierta, y Harry suponía que esa era por la que habían entrado. Por la parte superior de la sala, sus amigos volaban, intentando atrapar la llave correcta para abrir la puerta.

Movido por la curiosidad, Harry se acercó a la puerta. Tocó la cerradura y notó, gracias a la bendición de Hermes, que esta solo estaba cerrada con llave. Sonrió, y se puso en cuclillas, enfrente de la cerradura. Detrás de él, oía a sus amigos.

—¡Esta por ahí! ¡Por ahí! —gritaba el legado de Ares.

—¡Tracey, va en tu dirección!

—¡Ya voy yo! —exclamó la hija de Afrodita—. Ya casi... ya casi... ¡LA TENGO!

Los vítores de Daphne y Neville resonaron por la sala.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Harry, incorporándose, y empujando la puerta con la mano. Esta se abrió suavemente—. La puerta ya esta abierta...

Silencio.

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA! —gritaron sus tres amigos. Descendieron al suelo, mientras Harry entraba en la siguiente sala, riendo.

Cuando los cuatro entraron en la siguiente sala, se vieron enfrente de dos grupos de estatuas de dos colores distintos, negro y blanco.

—¿Un juego de ajedrez? —preguntó Neville, sorprendido.

—Supongo que habrá que jugar, para cruzar —adivinó Daphne.

—Disculpe —dijo Tracey, acercándose a una de las piezas negras, que era un alfil—. ¿Tenemos que jugar para cruzar?

El alfil asintió.

—Bien —murmuró Harry—. Ninguno de los cuatro somos buenos en ajedrez, pero creo que nos las apañaremos. Bien, creo que primero mueven las blancas.

Efectivamente, uno de los peones blanco, se movió dos casillas.

—Genial —murmuró Harry.

—Peón a C4 —ordeno Neville. Uno de los peones negros avanzó a la posición ordenada.

—Y ahora toca que se mueva una de las blancas —susurró Tracey.

Pero no fue un solo peón blanco el que se movió. Todos los peones avanzaron al frente. Dos de ellos, arrollaron al peón negro que habían movido, destrozándolo. A partir de allí, la partida fue un caos. Cada vez que ellos hacían un movimiento, las piezas blancas hacía otros, completamente raros e incorrectos. Uno de los alfiles blancos, hizo una especie de movimientos, dignos de artes marciales, antes de decapitar a tres peones negros.

—Esto va mal —gimió Daphne, estremeciéndose cuando la cabeza de uno de los caballos, aterrizo junto a ella.

_¿Qué esta pasando? _se preguntó Harry. _Las partidas de ajedrez no son así. Es como si..._

—Como si no estuviesen jugando al ajedrez —murmuró Harry. ¿Y si esa era la respuesta? Y sin no jugaban al ajedrez. Eran piezas de ajedrez, pero las blancas no se comportaban como tal—. Claro... esto es una batalla entre dos ejércitos, ha turnos. ¡Chicos! —exclamó, atrayendo la atención de sus tres amigos—.¡Podemos cruzas sin necesidad de ganar! ¡Dejarme a mí!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Daphne.

—Tú déjamelo a mí —dijo Harry, aclarándose la garganta—. ¡Soldados! ¡Sé que lo estáis dando todo! ¡Sé que ellos son más, y que nos están machacando! ¡Pero recordar! ¡Ellos nos han estado haciendo la vida un infierno durante décadas! ¿Vamos a dejarles salir con la suya? ¿Vamos a dejar que nos sigan avasallando? ¡Yo tengo la respuesta! ¡Y es NO! ¡Vamos a luchar hasta el final! ¡No os prometo que todos veréis el amanecer! ¡No os prometo que nadie morirá! ¡Pero si os prometo una cosa! ¡Que vuestros nombres pasaran a la posteridad! ¡Se harán pinturas sobre vosotros, y compondrán odas! ¡Conseguiréis gloria y fortuna! ¡Conseguiréis libertad! —las piezas negras, incluso las derrumbadas, vitorearon—. Así que... ¡LUCHAD Y GANAD!

Y una para todas, las piezas negras, incluso las que estaban destrozadas, se abalanzaron sobre el ejército blanco, quién se quedó completamente estupefacto. Hrry les hizo señas a sus amigos para que lo siguiente.

—Eso ha sido raro —dijo Neville.

—Raro... y el discurso apestaba —añadió Tracey.

—Sin comentarios —dijo Harry, abriendo la puerta de la siguiente sala.

Nada más abrir la nueva sala, un tufo maloliente les alcanzó a los cuatro, haciéndoles casi desear, estar en medio de la pelea entre las piezas de ajedrez. Un trol, mucho más grande que el que habían vencido la primera vez, guardaba la siguiente puerta. El trol gruñó, levantando su garrote. Los cuatro sacaron sus armas.

—Esto va ser una perdida de tiempo importante —murmuró Daphne—. Harry, Tracey; cruzar vosotros. Neville y yo lo contendremos.

—¿Seguro que podéis? —preguntó Tracey, con su cuchillo de Plata divina en su mano.

—Déjanos a nosotros —dijo Neville, con convicción. Harry y Tracey se miraron, antes de guardar sus armas, y esperar a la distracción del trol para pasar.

* * *

><p>En la siguiente sala, únicamente les esperaba siete botellas, todas ellas rellenas de pociones, y algunas mortales, como pudo sentir Harry. Los dos se encaminaron adentro de la sala. Enfrente de ellos, se alzó un muro de llamas negras. Y detrás de ellos, se alzó un muro de llamas púrpuras.<p>

—Atrapados —murmuró Tracey. Harry se acercó a la mesa, y recogió un pergamino que estaba junto a las botellas.

—¡Es un acertijo! —anunció—. O al menos, eso creo, por qué no entiendo ni jota.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo la hija de Afrodita, quitandole el pergamino, y lanzandole un hechizo entre dientes—. Un chico de aquí, Cedric Diggory me enseño a usarlo. Es un Hufflepuff de tercero, y un hijo de Hermes... es un hechizo traductor. Voy a leerlo:

**_El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_**  
><strong><em>dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,<em>**  
><strong><em>una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,<em>**  
><strong><em>otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,<em>**  
><strong><em>dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,<em>**  
><strong><em>tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila.<em>**  
><strong><em>Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,<em>**  
><strong><em>para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:<em>**  
><strong><em>Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre<em>**  
><strong><em>encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;<em>**  
><strong><em>Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres<em>**  
><strong><em>moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;<em>**  
><strong><em>Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni<em>**  
><strong><em>el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;<em>**  
><strong><em>Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son<em>**  
><strong><em>gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean<em>**  
><strong><em>diferentes.<em>**

_Genial _pensó Harry. _Una ruleta rusa made in murciélago de la mazmorra._

_—_Esto es sencillo —murmuró Tracey—. Déjame un par de minutos, y lo resuelvo.

—Todo tuyo —dijo Harry, levantando sus manos, y sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Desde esa nueva posición, pudo ver como Tracey se paseaba por la sala, murmurando cosas. Miró la puerta que estaba oculta tras las llamas negras. Sentía la presencia de dos almas, una de ellas sería la de Quirrell, pero la otra no sabía cual era.

—Lo tengo —dijo Tracey—. La botella más pequeña nos llevará a través del fuego negro; mientras que la más grande, nos llevará a través del fuego púrpura.

—Muy bien —dijo Harry, tomando entre sus manos, la botella más pequeña. Si Tracey decía que esa era la correcta, él la tomaba sin dudar. Al fin y al cabo, su amiga no estaba entre los diez primeros de su curso por nada—. Tomate la grande. Regresa y ayuda con el trol. Yo tomaré la pequeña e iré a por Quirrell... no es que me preocupe la verdad —Harry prefirió no decir nada sobre la segunda presencia.

Los labios de Tracey temblaron cuando lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Ten cuidado, Harry —le susurró la chica. Harry asintió, mientras veía como Tracey se tomaba el contenido de su botella, y desaparecía entre las llamas púrpuras. La falta de gritos de dolor, y que su alma siguiese en su cuerpo, era una buena señal para Harry.

Tras quedarse solo, Harry se tomó la poción y se encaminó entre las llamas negras. Estas le lamían, mas no le quemaban. Aliviado, recorrió los últimos metros, hasta alcanzar la nueva puerta. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de un detalle.

_¿Por qué cojones no he usado el Viaje de sombra?_

Y, lamentando su estupidez, entró en la nueva sala, y última, esperaba él.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente, <strong>

**décimo cuarto capítulo, y penúltimo del primer año. He aquí, el recorrido de las pruebas. Bueno, en primer lugar la de _Fluffy_... ya que Harry habla con los perros, pues sería lógico pensar que él le pregunte a _Fluffy_ si les deja pasar. **

**La prueba del lazo, pues me he aprovechado de que Daphne es el legado de Apolo, y he hecho que ella supere la prueba (dejando ciego a Harry, de paso.) **

**La prueba de las llaves... ¿para qué buscarla, si tienes a alguien bendecido por Hermes allí?**

** La prueba del ajedrez... bueno, me he basado un poco, en uno de los capítulos del anime de No Game, No Life... aunque el discurso de Harry, creo recordar que es distinto al de Sora (el protagonista del anime.)**

**La prueba del trol... ¿por qué no he puesto la pelea? Mirad tres capítulos atrás. Allí ya hay pelea. No pienso poner otra pelea contra un trol, tan seguida de la otra. (Eso, y que no sé me ocurría nada, XD.)**

**La prueba de la ruleta rusa made in murciélago de la mazmorra... sinceramente, me daba igual quien la hiciese, pero ya que Harry se ha lucido demasiado, y se lucirá más en el siguiente, pues le he dado el protagonismo a Tracey...**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, pelea entre Harry y Quirrelmort, una conversación entre Harry y Dumbledore, el fin de curso y Hades le encargará un trabajo a Harry.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	15. XV

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R, mientras que Percy Jackson, junto a los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo, son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Mención de violación en algún momento del capítulo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba lo más despacio posible. Se ocultó tras una columna y observó lo que se le presentaba delante. Quirrell se hallaba en el centro de la sala, delante de un espejo, que Harry reconoció como el espejo de Oesed. El profesor se miraba en el espejo, cómo queriendo resolver una duda que habitaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Aunque seguramente era eso, por el funcionamiento del espejo.<p>

Lo que a Harry le escamaba, eran las dos almas que él sentía. Una de ella, era claramente la de Quirrell, aunque estaba muy débil. La otra, algo más fuerte que la de Quirrell, parecía provenir también del mismo individuo, cosa que no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido.

_Mejor me encargo primero de Quirrell, y luego ya veré lo que haré _pensó Harry.

El hijo de Hades sacó su arco, y apuntó con cuidado a la cabeza de Quirrell. A la distancia que se encontraban, y a la velocidad que la flecha volaría, era imposible para Quirrell esquivar el impacto de la flecha. Tensó con cuidado la cuerda del arco, regulando la respiración. En su mente, le venían las palabras de su maestro de arquería, Orión.

_No pienses en nada. Sólo en tu objetivo y en tu flecha. Se el cazador; se la presa. Siente la ansía del depredador; siente el pánico de la presa. Y cuando lo tengas... se la flecha. La flecha que vuela directa a su objetivo, sin sentimientos por el medio, con el único propósito de impactar en su objetivo._

La cuerda se tensó un poco más y... Harry la dejó ir. La flecha cruzó el aire, yendo directa a la cabeza de Quirrell.

Entonces, Quirrell movió la cabeza, y la flecha le rasgó el turbante, quitandole un buen trozo. Harry se quedo sin aliento. Ahora comprendía por qué motivo sentía dos almas en Quirrell. Dónde Quirrell tendría que tener la nuca, había un rostro blanco como la cal, y con los ojos rojos. Por supuesto, Harry sabía de quién se trataba. Lord Voldemort.

—No eres el único capaz de detectar las almas, Potter —susurró Voldemort—. Cómo tampoco eres el único capaz de percibir la gente que se hallé en las sombras.

—Vaya. Pillado —dijo Harry, saliendo de su escondite, con el arco en la mano—. Sé me olvido que eras un legado de Hades, Tom.

—No me llames así, Potter —gruñó Voldemort, con sus ojos rojos brillando—. Aunque, no sabía que tú también eras un legado del dios de los muertos.

—Soy su hijo —replicó Harry. Voldemort lo miró, antes de soltar una carcajada.

—¿Su hijo? —preguntó—. ¡Vaya! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! ¿Cómo se las organizó esa sangre sucia para tirarse a un dios, y que su marido no se enterase?

Harry prefirió mantener en silencio sobre la adopción que Hades había echo. Se movió con cuidado, estudiando a su enemigo. Quirrell ¿o tendría que llamarlo Voldemort? Dejemoslo en Quirrelmort. Bueno, Quirrelmort tenía dos rostros, por lo tanto, los ataques sorpresa estaban fuera de cuestión. Lo mejor era pillar desprevenido a Quirrelmort, y matarlo de un solo golpe. Y para eso, tenía que hacer que su defensa bajase de algún modo.

Se movió un poco más al lado, quedando enfrente del espejo... o tan enfrente cómo lo era posible, considerando que Quirrelmort seguía entre el espejo y él. Su reflejo y él se miraron. Entonces, el Harry del espejo sonrió, y sacó una piedra roja del bolsillo. El reflejo se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo, guiñando un ojo. De vuelta al mundo real, Harry sintió un peso extra en su bolsillo, y sabía que la piedra estaba en su bolsillo. Sonrió. Hay estaba la distracción que tanto ansiaba.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó Harry, sacando la piedra del bolsillo—. ¡Es la Piedra Filosofal!

Por supuesto, no hacia falta decir que Quirrell y Voldemort, más conocido como Quirrelmort, estaba sorprendido... o sorprendidos. Nunca se habrían imaginado esta situación. Harry prácticamente le estaba entregando la Piedra Filosofal.

—¡Dámela, ahora! —exigió Voldemort, mientras Quirrell tendía la mano, esperando a que Harry posase suavemente la piedra en su mano. Harry se limitó a sonreír, guardándose la piedra en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.

—Creo que no. Después de dártela, simplemente me matarías. Y me gusta estar vivo, gracias —replicó Harry.

—Juro por el río Estigio no matarte, Potter —susurró Voldemort. Un trueno resonó en la distancia.

—No es que confíe mucho en ti, Tom —dijo Harry. Harry no era idiota. Sabía lo peligroso y retorcido que era su rival. Voldemort había asistido al Campamento Mestizo cuando era joven. Pero fue expulsado por matar a otro semidiós a sangre fría.

Una cosa era que un campista matase a otro por accidente en menos de un entrenamiento. Su padre le había contado en una ocasión que, cuando algo así sucedía (aunque por fortuna eran muy pocas), al campista infractor se le imponía un castigo de un mes de duración, y durante ese mes, el mestizo estaba obligado a rendir culto al progenitor divino del fallecido.

Sin embargo, el caso de Voldemort era distinto. Cuando le habían encontrado, en el bosque, en compañía del cadáver de un hijo de Zeus, él mismo había admitido que se aburría y sólo quería divertirse un poco. Por supuesto, fue expulsado del campamento.

El resultado de eso, desencadenó en el intento de asesinato de Zeus contra los hermanos di Angelo, hijos de Hades. Los hermanos de Harry se hallaban en esos momentos, en el Hotel Casino Lotus.

—La piedra, Potter —gruñó Voldemort—. O te la arrebataré a la fuerza. Y en cuanto tenga mi cuerpo de nuevo, lo primero que haré será matarte. Y después mandaré a mis seguidores contras las personas que te importan. Sé que Greengrass tiene una hermana pequeña —Harry se tensó, recordando a la pequeña niña rubia que había conocido de camino a Hogwarts para volver de las vacaciones de Navidad. Astoria era como igual a Daphne, pero más alegre e inocente que su hermana mayor—. Enviaré a Greyback ha hacerles una visita. A él le encanta convertir a niños en licántropos. Pero cuando se encuentra con una niña, que es hermosa, el pobre Fenrir no puede evitarlo. Le encanta violarlas, antes de morderlas...

Harry ya no escuchaba lo que Voldemort le decía. Su mente se había quedado en blanco. Lo único que se le venía a la mente, era la imagen de un feroz hombre lobo entrando en la habitación de Astoria. Veía como Greyback se acercaba a la pequeña rubia, que estaba en su cama, paralizada del miedo. Greyback arrancándole la ropa, para poder hacerla suya...

Y a ira embargó a Harry. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Harry se abalanzó sobre Voldemort, con su espada desenvainada. El tajo iba directo contra el cuello de Quirrelmort. Pero este, ni corto ni perezoso, lo esquivó a tiempo. Quirrelmort colocó su mano enfrene del rostro de Harry, cuando este aún se hallaba en medio de su salto. El legado de Hécate sintió una explosión de magia, y fue lanzado hacía atrás.

Aterrizó con fuerza en el frío suelo de piedra, sintiendo un líquido cálido que manaba de su nariz y su boca. Se puso pie, con el gusto metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Voldemort lo miró, con sus ojos rojos.

_El olor a alcohol impregnaba el aire, mareando a Harry._

Harry se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. Cualquier cosa, antes de revivir ese recuerdo de nuevo.

_El pequeño niño pateaba y sollozaba, intentando librarse del fuerte agarré que le impedía moverse._

_—Voy a enseñarte para que sirven los monstruos como tú, chico —la voz de su tío Vernon sonaba algo ronca, mientras lo sentaba en su regazo, dejando notar un extraño bulto..._

Sin embargo, Harry no podía alejar ese recuerdo.

_Harry sintió como sus pantalones, junto a su ropa interior eran sacados de él a la fuerza. Oyó como su tío se quitaba el cinturón, azotandolo con él en la espalda. Oyó cómo su tío se quitaba los pantalones..._

—¡BASTA YA! —rugió Harry, abalanzándose contra Quirrelmort.

El mago simplemente lo esquivó, y Harry se topó de enfrente con el marco del espejo. Sentía las lágrimas fluyendo de sus ojos, mientras se daba la vuelta, para encararse de nuevo hacia su enemigo. Voldemort ya no trataba de introducirse en su mente. Ahora sonreía con crueldad.

—¿Te gusto, Potter? ¿Te gusto ser follado como una puta? —le preguntó el legado de Hades con crueldad.

—¡CÁLLATE! —rugió Harry, sintiendo un fuerte tirón en la boca de su estómago.

Las llamas de las antorchas bajó de intensidad. Las sombras ganaron terreno. La tierra se sacudió y se agrieto. Docenas de manos esqueléticas, empezaron a surgir de las grietas del suelo, seguidas del resto del cuerpo. Docenas de spartacus se pusieron en pie, con espadas, hachas y lanzas en su poder. Algunos hasta tenían fusiles de asalto.

—¿Crees que eso me da miedo? —le preguntó Voldemort con burla. Harry quería señalar que Quirrell parecía muerto de miedo, pero aquel gesto ya le había drenado mucha energía. Quirrelmort levantó la mano y le apuntó. Harry ni siquiera pudo evitarlo.

—_Crucio._

El campeón de Poseidón gritó, cuando la maldición hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Sintió cómo si millones de cuchillos al rojo vivo, se le clavasen en todos sus músculos. Quiso que eso terminase. Por primera vez, Harry Potter, hijo de Hades, quería morir...

Entonces, el dolor terminó. Harry se desplomó en el suelo, sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie. Quirrelmort se acercó a él, y sustrajo la Piedra Filosofal del bolsillo del joven. Este no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para impedírselo.

—Muy bien —dijo Voldemort, completamente excitado por la emoción—. Ya sabes que hacer, Quirrell.

—Sí señor —respondió Quirrell, de forma sumisa.

Agachó la cabeza, dejando la nuca, y el rostro de Voldemort, quedasen mirando hacía arriba. Levantó el brazo con el cuál sujetaba la piedra, y lo colocó justo por encima suyo. Quirrell murmuró unas palabras entre dientes, y un líquido rojizo empezó a manar de la piedra. Voldemort cerró los ojos, esperando a que la primera gota del Elixir de la Vida, alcanzase su garganta...

Y el dolor estalló de golpe. El brazo de Quirrelmort, el que sujetaba la piedra, se hallaba a un par de metros de distancia, cortado por la mitad.

—Creo que hoy no, Tommy.

Harry se acercó despacio a el brazo cortado de su rival. Con lentitud, recogió la Piedra Filosofal, y se lo guardó de nuevo.

—¡Mátalo! —rugió Voldemort. Quirrell levantó su brazo bueno.

—_¡__Avada Kedavra! _—rugió Quirrell.

Harry chasqueó los dedos, antes de que aquella luz verde le alcanzase. Un muro, hecho con huesos surgió de la tierra, interponiéndose entre la maldición asesina y él. El muro estalló, levantando humo blanquecino, y lanzando huesos alrededor.

Antes de que el humo se dispersase, Harry levantó su varita.

—S_anguinem ulcus._

Quirrelmort se desplomó en el suelo, gritando de dolor. La maldición que le acababa de lanzarle Harry, era parecida a la _cruciatus_. Pero que, mientras esa hacia que los músculos entrasen en una enorme tensión, la de Harry provocaba que la sangre del individuo hirviese con fuerza.

El dolor terminó de golpe. Quirrelmort se incorporó como pudo, pero le era difícil. Perdía mucha sangre. Ya no solo le sangraba el brazo, sino también la nariz, los ojos, la boca y los oídos. Harry se acercó lentamente a él, y por primera vez, Quirrell pudo verle los ojos. El derecho era de un brillante color verde, que ardía con furia. Sin embargo, el izquierdo era el que daba miedo. Su habitual color verde esmeralda, se había convertido en un color rojo sangre, que brillaba con locura. Una sonrisa cruel y fría se había instalado en los labios del joven.

Harry pasó el filo de su espada por la yugular de Quirrell, provocando una nueva vía de escape para la sangre...

* * *

><p>Harry pestañeó. Los ojos le dolían, cuando la luz de la tarde se filtro a través de las cortinas entrecerradas de la habitación dónde se hallaba. Incorporándose con cuidado, se colocó las gafas, y miró a su alrededor.<p>

Se encontraba recostado en una de las camas de la enfermería. Eso no estaría tan mal, sino fuese que, delante suyo, se hallaba Albus "Copia barata de Gandalf" Dumbledore.

—¿Ha estado esperando hasta que me despertase, o qué? —fue lo primero que dijo Harry. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron.

—Claro que no —dijo Dumbledore, divertido. Harry no estaba seguro, pero creía que el director mentía—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, Harry. Me diste un buen susto, hace cuatro noches.

—¿Cuatro noches? —repitió Harry—. ¿He estado cuatro noches dormido?

—Eso me temo —respondió Dumbledore. Tras varios minutos en silencio, el anciano añadió—. No te preocupes por la piedra. Flamel y yo decidimos destruirla.

—Entonces, ¿Flamel va a morir? —preguntó Harry, en voz baja. Dumbledore asintió—. Me alegró. Nadie tiene el derecho de evitar la muerte.

—Un pensamiento bastante maduro para su edad, Harry —murmuró Dumbledore—. Ahora me gustaría hacerte otra pregunta. ¿Qué sucedió aquella noche? No sé cómo decirlo, pero cuando llegué... el profesor Quirrell estaba despedazado en pedazos. Harry, ¿qué sucedió allí?

—No sé lo que sucedió. Yo me quedé inconsciente, así que no sé lo que sucedió... —dijo Harry.

La verdad, es que no mentía del todo. Harry no acababa de entender lo que había sucedido. Se había encontrado muy débil, cuando había oído una voz dentro suyo, diciéndole que él podría ayudarle. Harry estaba tan adolorido y cansado, que había aceptado sin mucho reparo.

Después de aquello, todo lo había visto cómo si de una película mala se tratase. La imagen distorsionada, y el sonido irregular. Apenas había captado nada de lo que ocurría allí. Lo único que estaba seguro que había sucedido, era que en un momento determinado, al mirarse al espejo de Oesed, tras descuartizar a Quirrell, se había visto su aspecto, y se había quedado paralizado del miedo.

—Ya veo —murmuró Dumbledore, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que no le creía. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se limitó a desearle una feliz recuperación, y se fue. Harry creía que no quería presionarlo mucho más. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que él no confiaba en Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>Harry salió de la enfermería para el último día de curso. Se había tenido que quedar metido en la enfermería, por ordenes de la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera de la escuela.<p>

Daphne, Tracey y Neville estuvieron visitándole todos los días. Harry les contó lo que había ocurrido en la sala, incluida la parte que él no entendía bien. Sus amigos le dijeron que no sería nada grave, pero estaba claro que ellos también estaban muy preocupados.

Hagrid también le hizo una vista, dónde se estuvo lamentando del peligro al que había puesto a Harry. Harry consiguió asegurarle que no paso nada, aunque no le rebatió lo que fue culpa suya. Al fin y al cabo, Hagrid tenía algo de culpa. El guardabosques le regaló un álbum de fotos de sus padres. No es que a Harry le hiciese falta, pero era de agradecer el detalle. También le comentó de pasada que, un tal John, le había comprado a _Fluffy_, por bastante dinero, ya que el hombre tenía varios tesoros que vigilar. Harry sólo pudo sonreír, sabiendo que ese tal "John" era en realidad Hermes.

Slytherin ganó por octavo año consecutivo la Copa de las Casas, gracias a los ciento sesenta puntos que habían ganado Daphne, Tracey y él. Gryffindor había quedado en segundo lugar, gracias a los cincuenta puntos ganados por Neville.

El viaje de vuelta paso sin mayores contratiempos, sino fuese por el hecho de que Weasley se presentó en el compartimiento de los chicos para gritarle a Neville por aliarse con unas serpientes, en vez de hacerlo con Gryffindors. Y que había sido culpa del legado de Ares que Gryffindor perdiese la copa. Neville, cómo respuesta, sólo se puso de pie, y se acercó al pelirrojo.

—Cierra el pico, Ron —gruñó Neville, dándole un puñetazo en el estómago al pelirrojo. Este se encorvó del dolor, y se alejó del compartimiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts llegó a la estación de King's Cross, Harry se sorprendió al ver que únicamente Sirius le había venido a recoger. El animago lucía preocupado en cierto modo.<p>

El hijo de Hades apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos, cuando Sirius lo arrastró de regreso a Los Ángeles, en concreto, el estudio de grabación, El Otro Barrio (EOB).

—Tu padre, o sea Hades, quiere verte —susurró Sirius, tomando el baúl de su ahijado, junto a la jaula de _Hedwig_—. Te espero en casa cuando esto termine.

Harry entró dentro del EOB. Cómo siempre, ese lugar estaba infestado de las almas de los difuntos. Y, como siempre, Caronte estaba distraído en su escritorio. Harry avanzó hacía él, pero un destello rosa llamó su atención. Era la niña del accidente. Aquella niña con el anorak rosa.

Harry, sin hacer caso a la multitud, se acercó a la niña y le tomó la mano.

—Ven conmigo —le susurró. La niña se dejó llevar por Harry. Este, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Caronte, le gruñó.

—Creí haberte pedido que la dejases pasar —susurró Harry entre dientes. Caronte lucía avergonzado.

—Yo... esto... lo siento —se disculpó el barquero. Si hubiese sido otro, Caronte lo hubiese mandado a la mierda. Pero Harry se había ganado su apreció. Así que solo les dejo pasar.

Ya cruzado el río Estigio, Harry conduzco a la niña hacía el lugar de _Cerbero. _Pero ahí, habían dos perros de tres cabezas.

—Hola, _Fluffy _-saludó Harry, alegremente.

_"Hola, señor" _dijo _Fluffy._

_"Ella no puede pasar" _advirtió _Cerbero, _olisqueando a la niña.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Harry a la niña.

—Camelia —susurró la niña—. Pero mi mamá, siempre me decía Cammy.

—Pues bien. _Cerbero, _Cammy viene conmigo —dijo Harry— ¿O crees necesario juzgar a una niña pequeña?

_Cerbero, _tras dudarlo, les dejó pasar a los Campos de Asfódelos. Harry conduzco a Cammy, hasta que se encontró con la persona que quería.

—Cammy, te presento a mi hermana, Hazel —presentó Harry, a las dos chicas—. Hazel, te presentó a Cammy. ¿Te importaría echarle un vistazo? Ella es nueva, y no conoce muy bien esto.

—Sin problemas —dijo Hazel, con una sonrisa.

Harry dejó a Cammy al cuidado de su hermana, y se encaminó al palacio de Hades. Este lucía como siempre, tenebroso. Pero a Harry le gustaba así. Entró en la sala del trono, y se arrodilló delante de Hades, quién estaba en su versión gigante.

—¿Qué deseas, padre? —preguntó Harry, en voz baja.

—Ha habido una fuga de espíritus, en Seattle —dijo Hades—. Quiero que vayas ahí, y les hagas volver.

Harry miró al dios. Hubiese preferido una explicación sobre su actitud de las últimas Navidades. Pero, la verdad, no se sorprendía.

—De acuerdo, padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**décimo quinto capítulo. ¡Y uno largo! ¡Para que luego digáis que no os cuido!**

**Bueno, sé que muchos esperaban otra misión, pero así están las cosas.**

**Muy bien, en el siguiente capítulo, Harry se enfrentará a los espíritus, le confesará un secreto a Piper, y... ¡PRIMER ENCUENTRO ENTRE HARRY Y PERCY!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	16. XVI

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R. Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo, junto a los Héroes del Olimpo, son de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sus ojos escudriñaban cada rincón de las calles de Seattle. Hacia cerca de un par de horas que Harry había llegado a la ciudad, y aún no había ni rastro de los espíritus fugados.<p>

_Estúpidos fantasmas de pacotilla _pensó Harry, molesto. _Salir ya, que quiero volver._

El chico levantó la vista, fijándola en el edificio que se alzaba sobre él. Era el Space Needle, también conocida como la Torre del Platillo Volante. Harry apretó los dientes. Si los espíritus iban a estar en un lugar, sería ese. Al fin y al cabo, la torre medía unos ciento ochenta y cuatro metros de altura, y cuando más alejados estuviesen los espíritus del suelo, más problemas tendría Hades para atraparlos.

Harry se encaminó hacía ella. Por suerte, no estaba muy lejos, así que no tardó mucho. Normalmente, habían largas colas para subir a la parte de arriba de la torre. Pero a esas horas, cerca del anochecer, no había mucha cola. Unas cuantas personas, que seguramente irían para el restaurante giratorio que había en la cima.

Harry se colocó detrás de un chico rubio de su edad, aproximadamente. No entendía el motivo, pero la presencia de aquel chico le hacia tener el cuerpo en completa tensión. Y era evidente que el chico también la sentía, ya que se giró para mirar a Harry. Éste pudo apreciar que los ojos del rubio eran azules eléctricos y una cicatriz en forma de media luna se asomaba por su labio superior.

El rubio le dio una inclinación de cabeza, a modo de saludo. Harry se lo devolvió.

Ya arriba del Space Needle, Harry pudo separarse del rubio, saliendo al mirador que había afuera. No se acercó mucho al borde, ya que no le gustaban mucho las alturas, pero podía sentir la presencia de los espíritus por aquella zona. Dando un rápido vistazo por su alrededor, Harry se encasquetó su gorra de la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Jason odiaba su vida de semidiós. Todo había ido bien ese día, hasta que el estúpido augur del campamento, Octavio, se acercó a él a la hora de la comida, y le dijo que Plutón había solicitado ayuda de alguien del Campamento Júpiter. ¿Y qué mejor ayuda que la de un hijo de Júpiter, Jason?, le había dicho él, en tono amistoso. Así que Jason, para no manchar, aún más, el nombre de la Quinta Cohorte, había tenido que aceptar el encargo.<p>

Nadie se había ofrecido para ayudarle, por el hecho de ser un hijo de Júpiter. El campamento entero estaba convencido de que a Jason le iría bien, estando él solo. El chico había querido gritar que sólo era un crío de once años, y que necesitaba ayuda. Pero su orgullo se lo había impedido. Así pues, Jason se había despedido con un "AVE, ROMA" del resto, y había puesto rumbo a Seattle.

Al llegar ahí, se dirigió al Space Needle, ya que estaba convencido que desde las alturas sería capaz de localizar a los espíritus fugados del Inframundo. Pero mientras hacia cola, sintió que todo el cuerpo se tensaba por una presencia detrás de él.

Con curiosidad, ladeó la cabeza para fijar la vista en un chico de su edad, de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos verdes oscuros con una línea verde mar alrededor del iris, algo curioso.

Le dio una ligera inclinación con la cabeza, cómo saludo, y el chico gótico (ya que vestía de negro) se lo devolvió.

Una vez arriba del Space Needle, Jason, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie alrededor suyo, subió impulsándose por los vientos, hasta alcanzar la cima del Space Needle, la punta de hierro. Y una vez allí arriba, espero.

Tuvo que pasar varias horas allá arriba, hasta que el restaurante giratorio del Space Needle cerró. Una vez cerrado, un montón de espíritus empezaron a aparecer por la plataforma de observación. Serían unos treinta. Todos de un color morado, como cualquier lar que se pudiese ver en la Nueva Roma. Se incorporó, y estuvo a punto de descender a batalla, cuando un movimiento le captó la atención. El chico gótico de antes, había aparecido de la nada, y había atravesado a uno de los espíritus con una espada de color negro.

El espíritu se desvaneció en el aire, dando un grito de dolor. Cómo si aquello fuese una señal, una multitud de espíritus extra empezó a surgir por todo el mirado.

_Mierda _pensó Jason. Tenía que actuar, y rápido.

Así que hizo lo que cualquiera con dos dedos de frente haría, ante una multitud de enemigos peligrosa e irritante. Llamar su atención.

Jason golpeó el suelo que se hallaba debajo de él. La punta de metal de la torre empezó a relampaguear, cuando la electricidad pasó a través de ella. Los espíritus, y el niño gótico, miraron arriba, asombrados ante el repentino resplandor.

Antes de que el espectáculo de la torre cargada con electricidad acabase, Jason sacó una moneda de oro de su bolsillo, que se convirtió en una jabalina echa por Oro imperial. La levantó sobre su cabeza, con la punta dirigida al cielo. El olor a ozono inundo el ambiente, y antes de que alguien se moviese, un rayo cayó sobre su jabalina.

La jabalina chispeo con electricidad, antes de que ésta fuese dirigida a varios espíritus de allí abajo. Estos se desvanecieron y, aprovechando la confusión, Jason bajó de un salto, convirtiendo su jabalina en una gladius, una espada romana; atravesando con ella a otro espíritu.

* * *

><p>Decir que Harry estaba sorprendido con la aparición del rubio con tendencias de Pikachu, era quedarse corto. Pero si que estaba agradecido por eso. El hijo de Hades estaba seguro de que habría tardado toda la noche.<p>

Entre el rubio y él, los espíritus iban cayendo como moscas. Apenas tenían tiempo de reaccionar. Y aunque lo tuviesen... eran espíritus, no podían hacer nada.

Les llevó menos de una hora deshacerse de todas esas molestias, hasta que al final quedaron ellos dos.

—Esto ha ido mejor de lo que me esperaba —comentó el rubio—. La verdad, ha sido una sorpresa saber que eras un hijo de Plutón —¿Plutón? ¿De que hablaba?—. Podrías venir conmigo al Campamento Júpiter —¿Campamento Júpiter? La cabeza de Harry estaba cómo un bombo, ante todo lo que decía el rubio—. Pero no puede ser. A Lupa le gusta comprobar que los nuevos mestizos pueden valerse por si mismos.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Harry, confuso.

—¿No lo sabes? Creía que... Bueno, da igual. Tú sólo ves a San Francisco, y te encontrarás con el Campamento Júpiter —el rubio corrió hasta el borde—. Espero verte por allí. No mueras.

Y salto, dejando a Harry más confundido de lo que estaba.

* * *

><p>Un par de días más tarde con su encuentro con el chico que se creía Pikachu, Harry volvía a su casa, tras un paseo por Los Ángeles. Aquel encuentro le había llenado la cabeza de respuestas sin resolver, que hacían que apenas durmiese por las noches.<p>

—Hola, Harry —le saludó Remus, en cuanto Harry entró por la puerta trasera, bostezando ruidosamente.

—Cachorro, Piper ha venido a verte —le dijo Sirius, guiñando un ojo—. Te está esperando en tu habitación.

—Ahora subo —dijo Harry, tomando el zumo de la nevera, y bebiendo. Se congeló cuando las palabras de Sirius fueron procesadas—. ¡Oh, mierda!

Harry salió corriendo de la cocina, con las miradas confusas de Sirius y Remus en su espalda. Pero el chico tenía un buen motivo para eso. Anoche había sacado el álbum que Hagrid le había regalado y, por desgracia, las fotografías de allí eran mágicas. Así que si Piper las había visto...

Y lo había hecho.

Piper contemplaba las fotografías del álbum, con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa e incredulidad.

—Piper...

—Harry, ¿qué es esto? —le preguntó Piper, señalandole el álbum. Harry se quedó en silencio, recordando la norma de no revelar nada del mundo mágico a los muggles. Pero eso ahora era inútil. Piper había visto su álbum de fotos. Además, Piper era una semidiosa, así que no entra en la categoría de muggles.

—Piper... no me interrumpas, por favor —le pidió Harry. Piper lo miró, mordiéndose el labio, antes de asentir—. Para empezar, existe otro mundo, el mundo de la magia... No me interrumpas —Piper cerró la boca—. Hace once años, había un mago, llamado Tom Ryddle, aunque él se hacía llamar lord Voldemort. Pues verás, el tipo ese, Voldemort, era un conocido mago oscuro que tenía atemorizada a Inglaterra. Por supuesto, habían otros magos que se enfrentaban a Voldemort, y los seguidores de éste —Harry se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. ¿Se lo diría a Piper o no? La miró a los ojos, y decidió la respuesta—. En el bando de los buenos, había una joven pareja, que tenían un hijo de un año. Voldemort se presentó en casa de la joven pareja. El padre se enfrentó a él, pero el lord era demasiado poderoso y asesino al padre. Luego fue a por la madre y el pequeño. Mató a la madre, pero cuando quiso matar al pequeño, la maldición asesina rebotó en el niño, y destruyó el cuerpo de Voldemort. Él no murió, ya que había echo cosas tan atroces, que ya no era humano, así que sólo escapo. En cuanto al pequeño, sobrevivió... únicamente con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

—¿Cicatriz... en forma de rayo? —preguntó Piper, en un susurro. Le apartó el pelo de la frente, revelando la cicatriz del chico—. Eres tú...

—Después de eso, fui a parar a casa de mis tíos maternos. A mi tía, la hermana de mi madre, nunca le gusto la magia y prácticamente se casó con el hombre que más podía odiar la magia, e inculcaron esa mentalidad a su hijo, mi primo —susurró Harry, más para él que para su amiga—. Cómo podía hacer magia, me obligaban a dormir en una alacena, ha hacer las tareas domésticas. Mi tío me daba palizas si me equivocaba en algo, incluso a veces lo hacía por despecho —ante cada palabra que decía, la expresión de Piper se volvía cada vez más horrorizada. Tomó las manos de Harry, que habían empezado a temblar—. Le enseño a su hijo que lo correcto era pegarme. Me violo una vez, Piper.

Piper ya no lo aguantaba más. Cerró la distancia entre ellos dos, abrazando a Harry y enterrando su cara en el pecho del chicos, sollozando. Harry le acarició la espalda a su amiga.

—No le digas nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Sirius o a Remus, ¿de acuerdo? —le suplicó Harry. Piper asintió, en silencio.

Tras un rato, Piper le dijo que llamaría a su padre para pedirle permiso para dormir allí esa noche. Aprovechando que Piper salió para hacer la llamada, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó reflexionando. Hablar con Piper sobre su vida en Privet Drive, le había hecho darse cuenta de una cosa. Una cosa que odiaba.

Aún le tenía miedo a Vernon Dursley.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué vaya a dónde? —le preguntó Harry, mirando a Hades.<p>

—Al Campamento Mestizo —dijo Hades.

—¿Por? —presionó Harry.

—Hay un chaval allí, Perseus Jackson, que estoy seguro de que vendrá al Inframundo —respondió Hades—. Quiero que le vigiles de cerca, y te asegures de que venga al Inframundo con vida.

—¿Por qué te interesa ese Jackson? Es más, ¿por qué él tendría que venir al Inframundo? —cuestionó Harry, con una ceja levantada.

—A lo primero no puedo decírtelo —Hades lucía como avergonzado—. Y a lo segundo, Jackson tendrá un buen motivo para hacerlo. Uno muy bueno.

Harry suspiró.

—Papá, ¿qué has hecho?

* * *

><p>—Y está será su habitación, señora Jackson —dijo Harry, abriendo una puerta y dejando que una mujer entrase en el cuarto de invitados.<p>

Hades había secuestrado a Sally Jackson, la madre de Percy, para obligar al chico ha venir a Los Ángeles a salvarla. Sin embargo, Harry le había convencido de dejar que Sally se quedase en su casa de Los Ángeles, en vez del Inframundo, prometiendo que Sirius y Remus la vigilarían. Antes de marcharse al Campamento Mestizo, Sally le dio las gracias, y un beso en la mejilla, ruborizando al chico.

Harry llegó a la entrada del campamento, custodiada por un pino. El legado de Hécate entró dentro del recinto y empezó a andar. Tenía que reconocer que el Campamento Mestizo estaba genial, con su pista de voley y sus campos de fresa...

—Tú no eres de aquí, ¿cierto? —le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Harry se giró para encontrarse a un chico rubio y de ojos azules, que portaba un arco en sus espaldas.

—Pues no —respondió Harry—. Acabó de llegar hace un par de minutos. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

—Will Solace —respondió el chico rubio—. Ven, te haré un pequeño tour, mientras te llevó a ver a Quirón.

Will le enseño distintos lugares a Harry: el pabellón, la arena, las cabañas, el teatro, la herrería; hasta llegar al campo de tiro, dónde un centauro daba clases a un grupo de críos.

—¡Quirón! —exclamó Will—. ¡Campista nuevo! Te presentó a Harry Potter.

—Ya veo —dijo Quirón, mirando a Harry—. Pues bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo, Harry. Mi nombre es Quirón, y soy el director de actividades del campamento. Will, ¿te importa acompañar a Harry a ver a Annabeth? Le está haciendo la guía a Percy...

Harry frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba su objetivo.

Will asintió y empezó a andar, alejándose del campo de tiro.

—Creo que están en los baños —señaló Harry, un viejo edificio a lo lejos, dónde una multitud de campistas, y una cuantas ninfas y sátiros, se habían unido a ver algo.

Acercándose allí, entendieron lo que había sucedido. Clarisse la Rue, la líder de la cabaña de Ares, había querido molestar al nuevo, Percy. Pero al final, por una extraña casualidad, había sido la hija de Ares la afectada por las aguas del baño.

—Annabeth —dijo Will, acercándose a una chica rubia, que estaba completamente empapada—. Te presentó a Harry. ¿Puedes hacerle una visita rápida a él también?

—Claro, Will —gruñó Annabeth, escurriéndose agua del cabello—. Esto es asqueroso.

—Debe de serlo —dijo Harry, con simpatía, antes de alargar la mano al chico de cabello negro y ojos verde mar que estaba junto a Annabeth—. Harry Potter.

—Percy Jackson —dijo Percy, estrechándole la mano. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta. Percy Jackson era hijo de Poseidón.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente,<strong>

**décimo sexto capítulo. Harry y Percy al fin se han conocido... y no sé que más decir. Son las tres de la mañana aquí, en España.**

**En fin, en el siguiente capítulo, Harry conocerá un poco más a Percy, un captura a la bandera y lo que se pueda de la misión. Al fin y al cabo, no sé cuanto durara, XD.**

**Oh, dioses... Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**PD: Iba a decir más cosas, peor ya no me acuerdo.**


	17. XVII

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R; mientras que Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Will, tras explicarle un par de cosas a Annabeth, dejó a Harry con ella y Percy. La chica, una hija de Atenea, por lo que Harry había podido entender, empezó a refunfuñar mientras caminaba por delante de ellos.<p>

—¿Se puede saber que ha sucedido? —le preguntó Harry a Percy en un susurro.

—No lo entiendo, la verdad —respondió éste, encogiéndose de hombros—. Recuerdo que esa hija de Are, Clarisse, me quería meter la cabeza dentro de uno de los retretes, cuando las tuberías explotaron, arrojando agua hacía todos lados.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos segundos, antes de rodar los ojos. ¿Nadie se había percatado de quién era hijo Percy? Pues al parecer la respuesta era no.

Llegaron a un viejo muelle de madera y se apoyaron en una de las barandas que había.

—No las alientes —Harry oyó que Annabeth le susurraba a Percy—. Las náyades son terribles coqueteando.

—Náyades —repitió Percy, más para él que para los otros—. Vale, me quiero ir a casa.

—Ya estás en casa —replicó Annabeth—. Percy, este lugar es el único seguro para nosotros.

—¿Para quienes? ¿Para críos tarados? —preguntó Percy. Harry soltó un resoplido.

—Para gente como nosotros. Mitad humanos y mitad... —Annabeth dejó la respuesta al aire, mirando a Percy y a Harry. Harry vio a Percy dudar durante unos segundos antes de responder.

—Dios —dijo él—. Mitad humanos y mitad dioses. Eso somos.

—Semidioses —corroboró Annabeth—. O mestizos, en termino coloquial.

—Es una locura —murmuró Percy.

—No tanto —replicó Harry en ese momento—. En los mitos, los dioses descendían del Olimpo a enrollarse con mortales. ¿Por qué no lo harían ahora?

Percy miró a Harry y a Annabeth antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Quién es tu pad...

Harry le dio un codazo a Percy.

—¿De quién eres hija? —preguntó Harry, antes de mirar a Percy—. Las diosas también pueden tener semidioses.

Éste asintió.

—Atenea —respondió Annabeth con la mirada perdida—. Diosa de la sabiduría.

Harry asintió. Era cómo él había supuesto. Se quedó contemplando el reflejo del sol, que estaba empezando a ponerse, en las aguas del lago.

—Así que esté sitio es el único seguro —dijo Harry—. Bien. Es lo único que quería saber.

—¡Eh! ¡Espe...

Pero Harry ya se había marchado, dejando a Annabeth con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué haces aquí?<p>

—Cuanta amabilidad —respondió Harry con voz burlona.

Tracey soltó un bufido, agitando su cabello oscuro antes de mirar de nuevo a Harry.

—Mi padre, Hades, me pidió que viniese aquí —explicó Harry, mirando alrededor suyo.

Era el día siguiente de la llegada de Harry al campamento, y Tracey lo había acorralado detrás de la cabaña de Afrodita para hablar con él.

Tracey miró a Harry de forma confusa. Éste se encogió de hombros. Siendo sinceros, no entendía porque motivo su padre quería que estuviese en el Campamento Mestizo.

Durante los siguientes días, Harry pasaba su tiempo libre, no sólo con Tracey, sino también con Will Solace, el hijo de Apolo, y Percy, cuando podía. Aparte de ellos, Harry también trabó amistad con Cedric Diggory, un chico de catorce años que estudiaba en Hogwarts siendo un Hufflepuff y era hijo de Hermes, Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter y Luke Castellan, otro hijo de Hermes.

La primera semana fue pasando. Los distintos consejeros de las cabañas daban una o diversas clases. Annabeth, la consejera de Atenea, daba Historia y Griego Antiguo. Luke, el consejero de Hermes, daba Lucha de Armas. Clarisse, la consejera de Ares, daba Lucha Libre. Lee Fletcher, el consejero de Apolo, daba Tiro con Arco. Charles Beckendorf, consejero de Hefesto, daba Herrería y Manualidades. Silena Beauregard, la consejera de Afrodita, daba lecciones sobre como volar con pegasos (Harry estaba convencido de que a esa no iría ni atado). Y Pólux y Cástor, consejeros de Dioniso, daban clases de canoa. También estaban las clases conjuntas, como las que hacían Katie y Lee, que juntos enseñaban los métodos de curación, Katie con las plantas y Lee primeros auxilios.

Pero no sólo los consejeros daban las clases. Las ninfas, sobre todo las dríades, daban clases de atletismo. Lo cuál, teniendo en cuenta que eran árboles, era algo humillante. Sobre todo cuando te ganaban.

El jueves por la noche, el día antes del famoso Captura la bandera, Harry se acercó de forma sigilosa a Percy, que estaba detrás de Cedric, esperado su turno para arrojar parte de su comida a la hoguera, en sacrificio para los dioses.

—Sino tienes a nadie para nombrar, nombra a Hestia —le susurró Harry a Percy.

Éste lo miró de forma confusa. Pero, al arrojar parte de su comida, oyó como Percy murmuraba el nombre de la diosa. Tras que Percy se alejase, Harry se acercó al fuego y arrojó un racimo de uvas.

—Hestia —murmuró, para después arrojar un trozo de carne—. Hades —Por último, arrojó una manzana—. Hécate.

* * *

><p>La noche del viernes, los campistas jugarían al Captura la bandera. El juego consistía en que se dividían las cabañas en dos equipos distintos, azul (Atenea como líder, siendo secundada por Hermes y Apolo) y rojo (Ares como líder, siendo secundada por Deméter, Hefesto, Afrodita y Dioniso). Aunque los equipos cambiaban entre juego y juego.<p>

El objetivo principal del juego, era capturar la bandera del equipo contrario y llevarla a su propio terreno.

Harry se hallaba agazapado contra un arbusto. Enfrenté de él se hallaba la bandera roja, siendo custodiada por los gemelos de Dioniso. Miró a su alrededor. Cedric se hallaba unos cien metros a su derecha, mientras que un campista indeterminado, Chris Rodríguez, se hallaba a su izquierda. El plan era bastante sencillo. Cedric y Chris se abalanzarían contra los guardias de la bandera, mientras Luke iba a por ella. El trabajo de Harry era proteger a Luke.

Los tres estaban esperando la señal de Malcolm, que era el segundo de mando de la cabaña de Atenea.

El silencio fue roto por el ulular de una lechuza. Harry agradeció tener una lechuza como mascota, ya que así fue capaz de distinguir el sonido que realizo Malcolm, sobre uno real de lechuza.

Cedric y Chris se abalanzaron sobre Pólux y Cástor, quienes se quedaron sorprendidos antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Cedric y Chris ya les habían hecho caer al suelo.

Luke surgió de detrás de un árbol, agarró la bandera y echó a correr en dirección al río. Harry maldijo que fuese tan rápido. Apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Se incorporó y salió escopeteado detrás de Luke.

Por el camino, Harry tuvo que proteger a Luke de los ataques del los campistas del equipo contrario. Por fortuna, contaba con el apoyo a distancia de los de Apolo, así que la cosa no era muy difícil.

En realidad, fue tan sencillo que pudieron ganar sin mucha dificultad. Y ahí fue cuando las cosas se complicaron...

* * *

><p>Justo al terminar la partida de Captura la bandera, Percy fue atacado por un perro del infierno. Harry se preguntaba como había conseguido atravesar las barreras del campamento con tanta facilidad.<p>

El caso, es que Percy se salvó por los pelos. Los de Apolo consiguieron derribar a tiempo al perro. Pero el caso es que Poseidón debió de entender que ya no podía proteger más a su hijo. Después del ataque, el dios del mar reconoció a Percy, convirtiéndolo en el primer hijo de Poseidón en varias décadas en el Campamento Mestizo.

Durante los siguientes días, el resto de campistas fue dejando de lado a Percy, algo asustados ante la idea de que estuviesen conviviendo con un hijo de Poseidón. Harry no entendía porque le daban de lado. Pero al poco tiempo lo entendió, gracias a Cedric y Luke.

Resulta que antes de Percy y Harry, hubo otra descendiente de los Tres Grandes. Thalia, hija de Zeus. Cómo Zeus rompió el Juramento que había realizado los tres hermanos al terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Hades, furioso, mando un ejército de monstruos contra la pobre chica. Thalia combatió contra los monstruos en la cima de la Colina Mestiza, pero fue ampliamente superada por número. Entonces su padre, Zeus, se compadeció de su hija y, antes de que muriese, la convirtió en un pino. Y ese pino era lo que protegía el Campamento Mestizo de los monstruos.

Siendo sinceros, a Harry le dio pena el destino de la hija de Zeus, y no pudo evitar enfadarse con su padre. Sin embargo, pronto sucedió algo que le hizo pasar su enfado. En rayo maestro de Zeus había sido robado.

La cosa iba de la siguiente forma. En el solsticio de invierno, alguien había robado el rayo de Zeus. El dios del cielo acusaba a Percy de ser el ladrón, bajó el mandato de su padre Poseidón. Sin embargo, Percy no era el autor de robo. Pero, por desgracia, el resto creía que Hades era el causante de todo. Según Quirón, a Hades le venía bien que hubiese una guerra entre los dioses, para así expandir su reino.

Tonterías. La de veces que Harry había oído a Hades quejarse de que apenas tenía espacio en el Inframundo por tanta muerte que ocurría en el mundo.

Así que cuando Percy partió en una búsqueda hacía el Inframundo para recuperar el rayo, acompañado de Annabeth Chase y Grover Underwood, Harry espero hasta que fuese de noche para salir en persecución del trío.

Los atrapó en Nueva Jersey, en una zona que Harry hubiese esperado nunca pisar. El jardín de gnomos de jardín de la tía Eme, era el lugar dónde se hallaba escondida Medusa.

Harry hizo una mueca. No había peor combinación para enfrentarse a Medusa que un hijo de Poseidón y una hija de Atenea. El hijo de Hades permaneció agachado detrás de unas estatuas, con su gorro de la oscuridad puesto y vigilando los movimientos de ellos. Tenía bien abierto sus sentidos, mientras contemplaba el reflejo de Medusa a través de un espejo. Harry esperaba que los otros tres fuesen capaces de acabar con Medusa sin su ayuda, ya que recordaba la advertencia de Hades de asegurarse de llevar a Percy hasta Los Ángeles, sin que él lo supiese.

Por fortuna, parecía que Annabeth tenía un plan pensado. Algo típico si se recordaba que era una hija de Atenea. Annabeth le entregó a Percy una esfera para que el chico la emplease para cortar la cabeza al monstruo. Harry estaba seguro de que funcionaría, aunque se preguntaba de dónde habría sacado la espada, ya que no recordaba habérsela visto en el Campamento Mestizo.

Tras que Percy cortase la cabeza a Medusa, Harry se mantuvo esperando unos minutos, hasta que los tres se fueron del local. No sin antes que Percy mandase la cabeza a algún lugar. ¿Un regalo para su novia? ¿Percy tenía novia? Vale que fuese mayor que Harry, pero solamente lo era por un año, así que no lo creía.

Harry, con el gorro aún puesto, los siguió a una distancia prudente, hasta que se detuvieron a pasar la noche. Así que Harry también lo hizo. Se puso detrás de unos arbustos, empleando su chaqueta como almohada, dispuesto a dormir un rato.

El último pensamiento de Harry antes de dormirse fue, aparte de: _Qué puto frío_, el siguiente:

_Ojala mañana encuentren un lugar mejor para dormir. Preferiblemente con una cama tamaño emperador del universo._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Décimo séptimo capítulo. En primer lugar, siento el retraso, pero la inspiración sobre esté capítulo no me llegó hasta ayer por la noche. Así que siento si no es muy bueno, pero no quería poner todo como en el libro.**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	18. XVIII

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.R. Mientras que Percy Jackson lo hace a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Lo que Harry no esperaba es que a la mañana siguiente le despertaría el grito de una de sus mejores amigas.<p>

—¡Harry James Potter!

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Confundido, miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos verdes oscuros se posaron sobre una imagen difusa, creada a través de una niebla. Harry nunca habría creído que Tracey pudiese lucir tan enfadada.

—Buenos días, Tracey —bostezó Harry, intentando hacer una sonrisa calmada.

—Buenos días serán los que yo te dé a ti, imbécil —gruñó Tracey. Efectivamente, su amiga estaba enfadada—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte así del campamento? Todos están muy preocupados. Y el Sr. D ha dicho que no te molestes en volver este año al campamento o te convertirá en un delfín.

Harry resopló.

—Dile a Quirón y al resto que mi padre me lo dijo anoche y que era urgente —dijo Harry.

—¿Tu padre? ¿Les digo a todos que Hades te reconoció anoche? ¿Fuera de la vista de los demás? —inquirió Tracey, incrédula.

—Sí —asintió Harry—. Además, dile al Sr. D que no tenía pensado volver al campamento...

—Ya, ya —dijo Tracey, antes de sonreír. Eso era algo que le gustaba de ella. No podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada—. Y bueno... ¿dónde te encuentras ahora mismo?

Y Harry le explicó lo sucedido el día anterior en las afueras de Nueva Jersey, en la guarida de Medusa. Tracey escuchó en silencio, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Harry, no puedes dejar que te vean. Si descubren que eres un hijo de Hades y que los estás siguiendo, pensarán que quiere boicotear la misión —le advirtió Tracey. Harry sonrió, asintiendo levemente—. Bien, intentaré comunicarme contigo de nuevo.

Y Tracey desapareció. Harry respiró algo más aliviado, y se puso de pie. Agradeció internamente estar oculto tras los árboles, porque así no lo podían ver. Sólo había un fallo en el plan.

Los tres habían desaparecido.

* * *

><p>Harry maldigo su estupidez. Había estado tan cansado la noche anterior, que no se había preocupado por nada más, que excepto dormir. Así que cuando se había despertado, y visto que se hallaba a solas en aquel bosque, Harry soltó una sarta de maldiciones. Únicamente fueron interrumpidas por el ruido de un tren, provenientes de la estación de trenes de Amtrak.<p>

Así que Harry se dirigió hacía allí, compró uno de los billetes y se subió al tren que tenía destino en Misuri. Suponía que era a donde se dirigían, ya que conociendo a Annabeth, sabría que no se perdería por nada en el mundo una visita, aunque fuese exprés, al famoso Arco de San Luis.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, al revisar las salidas y entradas de los trenes, había visto que uno de los trenes se detenía en Misuri. Así que Harry había abordado ese tren.

Tras recorrer el sitio de lado a lado, decidió que Percy, Annabeth y Grover no se hallaban en ese tren. Se pregunto sino se habría equivocado, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse.

El viaje duró alrededor de dos días. Harry había permanecido la mayor tiempo del viaje, o bien durmiendo o bien viendo el paisaje. En realidad, lo único de interés que sucedió allí fue en la mañana antes de llegar a Misuri.

Enfrenté de Harry había una pareja de jóvenes. La chica era de piel pálida y tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y cortado a la altura de los hombros. El chico era de piel morena y de cabello negro. Ambos parecían hablar en voz baja, o más bien discutir.

—Ya te he dicho que no, Jack —gruñía la chica rubia, apartando las manos del chico, que estaban manoseando sus pechos.

—¡Vamos, Claire! —protestó el tal Jack—. No es la primera vez que me haces una mamada.

—¡Pero en privado! —exclamó Claire, sonrojándose levemente. Miró a su alrededor, nerviosa—. Mira, hacemos esto. Dejamos el tema este de lado, y está noche, en casa de tus padres, hacemos lo que tú quieres. Incluso sexo anal...

Jack soltó una risa sarcástica.

—Claire, ambos te conocemos —dijo Jack, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Sabemos que ahora dice esto, pero al final me la vas a chupar, me voy a correr en tu boca y tú te lo tragaras. Y está noche, además, voy a romperte el culo en dos.

Harry pudo ver como Claire lo miraba, indignada. Una reacción lógica ya que, en otras palabras, Jack la había llamado puta. Parecía que iba a darle una bofetada, pero Jack fue más rápido.

El sonido de la bofetada sonó por el vagón. Pero como la mayoría dormía o escuchaban música, nadie lo oyó. Claire le dirigió una mirada asustada a Jack, pero también había algo más. Resignación, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Harry, la chica le acarició la entrepierna a Jack. Le bajó un poco los pantalones y sacó el miembro del joven, completamente erecto. Comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente, mientras acercaba su boca al miembro de Jack...

—Dos veces que nos encontramos, y las dos veces te encuentro en una situación parecida.

Harry se sobresaltó, lo mismo que Claire y Jack. En el asiento contiguo al de Harry, se hallaba un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros que observaba el paisaje con aburrimiento.

—¡Largaros, mocosos! —gruñó Jack.

—Vigila como le hablas —dijo Claire, señalando con la cabeza a Ethad—. Mi hermano no es como el resto de críos.

Jack gruñó, entonces se giró y, con un rápido movimiento, cogió a Ethad del cuello de su camiseta, mientras lo levantaba. Claire lanzó un grito indignado.

—¡Jack, déjalo!

Ethad simplemente observó a Jack, con frialdad.

—Desde luego, Claire. Podrías buscarte alguien más inteligente que este idiota —dijo Ethad, desviando la mirada a la chica—. Le esta dando mal ejemplo a Harry...

Fue entonces cuando los otros dos repararon en Harry. Ethad agarró por la muñeca a Jack y éste hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Suéltame —le pidió Ethad.

Jack lo observó, entonces dando un suspiro, soltó a Ethad, y se dio la vuelta se acurrucó en su sitio y se durmió. Y al poco tiempo, Harry supo que aquellos serían los últimos momentos de Jack. Pronto sintió el alma del chico abandonar su cuerpo. Y Harry sabía que había sido cosa de Ethad.

* * *

><p>—No tendrías que haberlo hecho.<p>

—Claire, ese capullo te había golpeado. Y por lo que veo, no es la primera vez.

—¡Eso no justifica que lo matases!

—Me prometí a mí mismo que mataría a toda la gentuza del mundo.

Harry observaba la discusión de ambos hermanos en silencio, preguntándose como habían acabado en ese sitio, hablando de eso.

—Esto... —dos pares de ojos, unos negros y otros castaños, lo miraron fijamente. Harry se sintió nervioso—. ¿De verdad sois hermanos? Porque no os... bueno.

—Medio hermanos —aclaró Ethad—. Tenemos padres diferentes.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry, tomando un sorbo de su refresco—. ¿Y que hacéis aquí?

—Yo iba a ver a los padres de Jack con él. Aunque ahora no sirve de nada —Claire le echó una mirada fulminante a Ethad, y éste hizo lo impensable. Se echó a reír. Y al poco tiempo, Claire sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ethad sacudió su cabeza y tomó la hamburguesa de su plato. En tres mordiscos, ya no había hamburguesa.

—Yo necesito un sitio donde quedarme hasta que reciba la carta de Hogwarts. Creo que a alguien que vive en la calle no se la dan —comentó Ethad.

—¡Ethad! —exclamó Claire.

—No te preocupes —suspiró Ethad, tomando un par de patatas fritas—. Fíjate en su frente y lo entenderás.

Claire le hizo caso y se dio cuenta de la cicatriz de Harry. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incrédula. Luego desvió la mirada, y la fijo en el arco de San Luis. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué esta ocurriendo allí?

Harry también observó por la ventana. Del arco salían llamas y humo.

—No me gusta nada —murmuró Ethad, con el semblante serio.

—Algo malo ha ocurrido allí —dijo Harry, mostrándose de acuerdo. Casi como un acuerdo, los tres abandonaron el establecimiento, en dirección al arco de San Luis.

* * *

><p>Si no hubiese sido por la advertencia de Ethad, Harry habría acabado insertado en los dientes de la Quimera.<p>

—¡Vigila!

Harry se echó al suelo y se apartó a tiempo. Un gigantesco monstruo, con cuerpo de león, patas de cabra y cola de serpiente había saltado desde lo alto del arco de San Luis, directo a ellos.

Claire dio un chillido, pero sacó un pequeño palo de madera de sus bolsillos. Una varita mágica. Mientras, Ethad sacó dos pistolas y disparó. Las dos balas le dieron a la bestia en las patas, quien cayó al suelo, gruñendo. Harry saltó, sacó su espada y se dirigió al costado de la bestia. Pero ésta reaccionó antes de lo esperado. Sacudió su larga cola de serpiente y lanzó a Harry contra Ethad. Los dos cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo.

Entonces Claire atacó. Fue un simple encantamiento aturdidor. Pero basto para que la Quimera se quedase paralizada durante unos segundos. El tiempo suficiente para que Ethad volviese a disparar. Durante unos angustiosos segundos, la Quimera se quedó quieta por completo, con su mirada fija en Ethad. Rugió y se convirtió en polvo de oro.

Entonces Harry se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Ethad gruñó, se quitó al inconsciente Harry de encima y miró alrededor suyo. Ya no había rastro de la Quimera. Pero oía ruidos alrededor suyo y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo a que la gente llegase.<p>

—Claire —dijo Ethad, agachándose para mirar a Harry—. Creo que el veneno de la Quimera le ha penetrado en el cuerpo.

Aquello tenía sentido, ya que la Quimera desprendía veneno por todo su cuerpo. Así que cuando examinó el cuerpo del chico y vio una herida reciente, que tenía un enfermizo color verdoso en su abdomen, supo que había acertado.

Un ruido seco, seguido de un grito de dolor interrumpió el pensamiento de Ethad. Éste se dio la vuelta. Claire se hallaba en el suelo, sangrando por el estómago. De pie, enfrenté de ella, se hallaba una mujer con aires reptiliano. Equidna.

—¡Mi hijo! —rugió Equidna, como si no hubiese pasado nada—. ¡Habéis matado a mi hijo!

Ethad no la escuchaba. Simplemente observaba a su hermana desangrarse en el suelo. _Una mujer de cabello negro. _

¡No! ¡Una chica de cabello rubio oscuro!

_Los ruidos de pasos irrumpiendo en el banco. El sonido de las armas siendo disparadas._

Los ruidos de pasos sonando alrededor de ellos. El sonido de las sirenas, resonando a los alrededores de San Luis.

_Una mujer de cabello negro gimiendo de dolor, mientras un encapuchado se acercaba a ella y la remataba con un tiro en la cabeza._

Una chica de cabello rubio oscuro gimiendo de dolor, mientras que Equidna levantaba su brazo, sacando a relucir sus garras y dispuesta a rematarla...

Ethad nunca supo que ocurrió. Nunca supo cuando había sacado su puñal y había atravesado el cuello de Equidna, convirtiéndola en un montón de polvo. Agitado, Ethad tomó a Claire con los brazos y la arrastró hasta donde se hallaba Harry. Una vez estuvieron los dos juntos, Ethad tomó a cada uno por un brazo y se concentró.

Las sombras rodearon a Ethad y a sus acompañantes. El chico hizo una mueca, concentrándose. Odiaba viajar así. Los Viajes de sombra eran cosas de los hijos de Hades, no suya. Pero su hermana y Harry necesitaban ser atendidos lo más pronto posible. Y allí en medio, no podía hacer mucho por ellos.

Así que se concentró con más fuerza y desapareció de allí, para surgir delante de una gran casa de dos plantas. Lo último que vio Ethad antes de desmayarse fue a un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro, corriendo al encuentro de ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Décimo octavo capítulo del fic. Algunas cosas que comentar. Para empezar la aparición de un nuevo personaje, Claire, la medio hermana de Ethad. Una chica, que cómo veis es bruja. En capítulos posteriores se sabrá más del pasado de ella y de su hermano.**

**En cuanto a la aparición de Ethad, ha sido improvisada. En un principio, Harry y Claire se iban a encontrar en el tren y los dos seguir con el recorrido. Pero con la aparición de Ethad, todo se ha dado la vuelta.**

**Bueno, en el próximo capítulo, veremos donde los ha llevado Ethad, y el fin de la misión de Percy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	19. XIX

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R; mientras que Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo y Héroes del Olimpo son de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>En este capítulo habrá sexo oral. Avisados estáis.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Los invitados que iban llegando a la fiesta se sorprendían ante la educación y los buenos modales de la chica que les recibía en la entrada con una sonrisa encantadora. La joven, que no tendría más de quince años, tenía su cabello rubio oscuro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y sus ojos castaños brillaban con alegría y bondad. Llevaba un sencillo vestido muggle azul oscuro, que le llegaba solamente hasta un par de centímetros por encima de las rodillas.<em>

_—Bonito vestido, Claire —dijo una mujer que acababa de llegar._

_—Gracias, señora Flaire —respondió Claire, sonriendo ligeramente al recordar el alboroto de su padre cuando le había visto con el vestido puesto. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que Claire quería ir a la fiesta desnuda._

_—Estás preciosa, Claire._

_Claire se giró y le sonrió al hombre que acababa de llegar, que no era otro que el hermano mayor de la mujer con la que había conversado hacía unos instantes._

_—Buenas noches, señor Flaire —dijo Claire, sonriendo con amabilidad dejándose abrazar por el hombre, aunque por dentro quisiese huir._

_A ella ese hombre siempre le había causado cierto recelo desde que lo había conocido, aunque quizás fuese porque era demasiado efusivo para su gusto. No tenía ni idea._

_Por suerte, su padre acaparó la atención del señor Flaire y se lo llevó a un lado para conversar. Claire aprovechó aquello para perderse ante los invitados, sonriendo con amabilidad cuando alguno de ellos la saludaba._

_Y es que Claire Elliot era muy conocida en el lugar donde su padre trabajaba, ya fuese por las historias que éste contaba por allí, cómo por sus padres._

_Todo el mundo sabía que la madre de Claire, una bruja inglesa, se había separado de su marido cuando la chica contaba con ocho años y había vuelto a su patria. Claire no odiaba a su madre. Entendía que el amor entre ella y su padre había acabado y que no se podía hacer nada. Pero lo que le extrañaba es que no estuviese allí._

_Su madre le había escrito hacía un par de semanas, diciendo que iría a la fiesta. Y que además, vendría con Ethad, su medio hermano. Pero al parecer no había venido, y aquello le extrañaba mucho. En cualquier caso, no dejó que aquello le molestase mucho. Habían cientos de motivos por los cuales no estaba allí. Empezando por el hecho de que Claire vivía en Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos; y su madre en Yorkshire, Inglaterra. Así que decidió concentrarse en la fiesta._

_En algún momento de la fiesta Claire, harta del ambiente que había, decidió subir al cuarto de baño de arriba a refrescarse la cara. Una vez arriba, entró en el cuarto de baño y encendió el grifo, mojándose con cuidado la cara. Unos suaves golpes, provenientes de la puerta, llamaron su atención._

_—Adelante —dijo Claire, girando levemente la cabeza para ver quién entraba por la puerta del baño._

_—Espero no molestarte, Claire._

_—Oh no, señor Flaire —dijo Claire, sonriendo al hombre—. Ahora mismo me voy, y le dejó libre._

_—No, no hace falta —replicó el señor Flaire—. En realidad, te buscaba a ti, Claire._

_—¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Claire, curiosa. Se estremeció ante la mirada que el señor Flaire le lanzó. Parecía un depredador contemplando a su presa._

_—Bueno, Claire —dijo el hombre, acercandose a ella hasta que tan solo les separaba unos pocos centímetros—. Me enteré que hace un par de días fue tu cumpleaños. Así que vengo a traerte un regalo —rozó suavemente el antebrazo desnudo de Claire—. Uno que quería darte desde que nos conocimos._

_Y sin previó aviso, la besó._

**Inicio de contenido sexual.**

_Claire se quedó parada. No por la acción, si no por lo que le acababa de decir. Ella había conocido a ese hombre hacía cinco años, cuando Claire tenía diez. Y las palabras del señor Flaire le daban a entender que había pensado en ella de esa manera, cuando tan solos era una niña. Aquello le dio mucho asco._

_Sin saber como, Claire consiguió librarse de él. Iba a sacar su varita, pero el señor Flaire fue más rápido._

_—_Imperio_ —exclamó, apuntando a la chica con su varita._

_Claire se sintió flotando en una nube. No habían preocupaciones en su cabeza. No sentía nada, salvo paz y tranquilidad._

_—_Arrodíllate y hazme una mamada_ —la voz del señor Flaire resonó en su cabeza._

_Claire, obediente, se arrodilló y sacó el miembro erecto del señor Flaire de la prisión de sus pantalones. Lamió la punta, antes de abrir su boca e introducirse el miembro en la boca. Movió su cabeza arriba y abajo, enrollando su lengua alrededor del miembro, arrancando suspiros de placer del hombre, que la agarraba del pelo y le marcaba un ritmo cada vez más rápido y contundente. Un gruñido surgió de los labios del señor Flaire y Claire sintió como su boca se llenaba un líquido espeso y caliente, indicando que el hombre acababa de correrse._

_—_Traga.

_Y como antes, Claire obedeció._

_—_Quítate las bragas, túmbate en el suelo y ábrete de piernas.

_Y así lo hizo Claire. Se las quitó, se tumbó en el frío suelo y abrió las piernas, dejando expuesto su sexo. El señor Flaire, ni corto ni perezoso, se colocó encima, con el miembro situado delante del sexo de la chica. Empezó a introducir el miembro lentamente, saboreando el momento..._

**Fin del contenido sexual.**

_Y Claire recobró de golpe el sentido. Durante unos segundos se quedó quieta, sin saber donde estaba. Luego pareció recordarlo. Cómo pudo, se levantó apresuradamente, mirando alrededor suyo. El señor Flaire se hallaba tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y fijos en la pared del baño. No se movía. No respiraba. Claramente estaba muerto._

_—Supongo que no es el mejor momento para desearte un feliz cumpleaños atrasado —dijo una voz que sonaba indiferente desde la puerta del baño._

_Claire miró hacía allí, topándose con la mirada negra de Ethad._

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos. Sentía su pecho arder. Gimió cuando se sentó en la cama.<p>

—Ya estás despierto, por lo que veo —dijo una voz.

Harry miró alrededor suyo. Ethad estaba sentado en una silla, leyendo una revista.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó el hijo de Hades, mirando la habitación donde se hallaban.

—En la casa de mi padrastro, en Los Ángeles —respondió Ethad—. Tú y Claire acabasteis malheridos, y tuve que traeros aquí.

—¿Qué día es? —preguntó Harry, pensando en que al menos ya había llegado a su destino.

—Veinte de junio —respondió el otro chico.

* * *

><p>—Así que... ¿Percy se encuentra aquí?<p>

La voz de Sally Jackson sonaba algo ansiosa. Seguramente se moría de ganas de ver a su hijo.

—Eso creo —respondió Harry—. Según lo que entendí, la misión de Percy termina mañana. Así que él ya debe de estar en Los Ángeles, o a punto de llegar aquí.

—¿Alguien me puede decir que está ocurriendo aquí?

Claire sonaba molesta, mientras miraba las caras del resto. Ella, Ethad y Harry habían llegado a la casa de Sirius haría unos diez minutos, y les habían comunicado lo que ocurría. Aunque era claro que Claire no sabía que ocurría, ya que lucía muy perdida.

—Claire, sabes sobre los dioses griegos y todo eso ¿no? —preguntó Ethad. Claire asintió, extrañada—. Pues bien. Son reales.

—Es una broma —soltó Claire, incrédula.

—No, no lo es —replicó Sally—. Mi hijo Percy es hijo de Poseidón.

—Yo soy hijo de Hades. Y Ethad —Harry miró al chico, preguntándose que dios sería su progenitor.

—Es algo que aún no diré —murmuró Ethad—. Solamente que en mi nombre ya hay una pista.

—¿Tu nombre? —preguntó Remus, curioso. Ethad asintió, levantándose de la mesa.

—Si tenemos que hallar a Jackson, lo mejor será ir a la entrada del Inframundo, vamos Harry.

—Voy con vosotros —dijo Claire, haciendo el ademán de levantarse de la mesa.

—Tú no vas a poder estar en el Inframundo —se disculpó Harry, levantándose de la mesa—. Lo siento, pero ningún mortal puede estar allí, a menos que haya muerto.

Claire claramente no estaba de acuerdo, pero suspiro y se sentó en su sitio. Harry y Ethad se miraron y salieron de la casa.

* * *

><p>—Creo que llegamos un poco tarde.<p>

El comentario de Ethad provocó que las dos figuras de la sala lo mirasen mal. Una de ellas correspondía a la de Harry y la otra era la de Hades. El dios de los muertos refunfuñaba cosas sin parar, molesto con algo.

Y es que, cuando Harry y Ethad habían llegado, había sido el momento en que Percy, Annabeth y Grover abandonaban la estancia, empleando una perlas mágicas. Y. como es normal, a Hades no le sentó nada bien aquello.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —preguntó Hades de golpe, mirando a Harry.

—Tuve un encuentro algo malo con la Quimera —respondió Harry, haciendo una mueca—. En cualquier caso, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Jackson vino aquí, con el rayo maestro —dijo Hades.

—¿El rayo maestro? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido—. ¿Consiguió encontrarlo?

—Él lo tenía desde el principio —gruñó Hades. Harry prefirió cerrar la boca. Estaba seguro de que Percy no era el ladrón. El chico ni siquiera sabía que era un semidiós, hasta que llegó al Campamento Mestizo—. Además también tiene mi yelmo de la oscuridad.

Aquello información sobresaltó a Harry. ¿El yelmo de la oscuridad de su padre había desaparecido? Ahora entendía el arrebato de Hades en navidades.

—¿Su yelmo de la oscuridad ha desaparecido? —preguntó Ethad, confuso.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Hades mirando a Ethad, extrañado. Cómo si se acabase de dar cuenta de que Ethad estaba allí.

—Ethad, señor —respondió el chico—. Ethad Pendragón.

Hades frunció el ceño, observando a Ethad con curiosidad. Pero no pudo añadir nada más, cuando Alecto, una de las Furias, entró en la sala del trono y cuchicheo algo a Hades al oído. El dios gruñó algo por lo bajo y Alecto salió de la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Harry, tu amigo y tú regresad a casa de Sirius y espera a mis ordenes —dijo Hades.

Harry simplemente asintió, sabiendo que discutir con Hades era perder el tiempo. Así que él y Ethad volvieron a la casa del padrino del primero, pero como no querían encontrarse con nadie, se fueron directamente a la habitación de Harry.

—Ethad, ¿de verdad es Pendragón tu apellido? —preguntó Harry, curioso. El chico asintió.

—O al menos era el apellido de mi madre —respondió Ethad.

—¿Era?

—Cuando tenía cinco años, el día del cumpleaños de Claire, mi madre y yo, que vivíamos en Yorkshire, fuimos al banco muggle. Mi madre, a pesar de ser sangre pura, sabía muchas cosas que mi padrastro le había enseñado, ya que él era nacido de muggles. El caso es que mi madre quería regalarle algo muggle a Claire, así que fuimos al banco —Ethad suspiró, frotándose los ojos—. Pero resultó que ese día, un grupo de ladrones irrumpió en el banco. Mi madre quiso hechizarlos, pero ellos se debieron de dar cuenta de que planeaba algo, ya que la mataron —allí fue cuando Ethad se abrazó las piernas, con la mirada perdida en el vació—. No sé lo que sucedió, pero cuando me di cuenta, había matado a todos. No solo a los ladrones, si no también al resto de personas de banco. No dejé a nadie con vida.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —preguntó Harry, mirando la espalda de Ethad.

—Lo normal. Me asusté y huí del lugar —respondió Ethad—. Poco después, mi padre me encontró y me explicó lo que había ocurrido. Me dijo que fuese a Los Ángeles y me quedase con Claire y mi padrastro. Fui allí para quedarme, pero una vez llegué, me topé con algo que me hizo cambiar de idea.

—¿El qué?

—Había una fiesta allí, y uno de los invitados había maldecido a Claire, obligandola a tener relaciones sexuales con él. Ni siquiera lo dudé. Tan pronto vi eso, maté al tipo. Entonces lo entendí. Por mucho que pasase, aún existía gente así en el mundo. Gente que no merecía la pena. No podía dejar que tipos así existiesen.

—Y te convertiste en una especie de vengador asesino —declaró Harry, observando a Ethad.

—Era un crío que prácticamente podía matar a quien fuese sin esfuerzo aparente —Ethad soltó una carcajada seca—. Con el tiempo me calmé. Comencé a investigar a los que consideraba que eran malos. Si hacían algo malo por diversión, los mataba. Si lo hacían porque no tenían más remedio, los dejaba vivir. No merecía la pena que los matase.

Harry permaneció en silencio. Aunque lo que Ethad le acababa de contar, tendría que asustarlo, sólo sintió lástima por él. Podía imaginárselo. Un niño pequeño, con una vida normal junto a su madre, siendo arrancando de golpe de esa vida y descubriendo una habilidad que no sabía. La de ser un asesino.

—Harry.

El chico se giró. En medio de la habitación había aparecido un mensaje Iris, dónde se podía ver la figura del señor del Inframundo.

—Lleva a Sally Jackson de vuelta a su casa. El yelmo ha sido devuelto.

Y dicho eso, desapareció.

—Claro y conciso. Me gusta —dijo Harry, rodando los ojos—. ¿Vienes?

—No —respondió Ethad—. Quiero estar solo. Por ahora.

Harry asintió, y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Percy salió del apartamento de su madre, sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Antes de cerrar la puerta, había visto a su madre con expresión concentrada, mirando a Gabe El Apestoso, como si quisiese ver como se vería en forma de escultura.<p>

Sin embargo, apenas salió del apartamento, cuando sintió que alguien le agarraba por detrás.

—Cuanto tiempo, Percy.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Percy, sorprendido—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Historia larga. ¿Podemos hablar antes de que te vayas al campamento? —le pidió Harry.

Percy asintió y Harry empezó a hablar. Sobre su vida en Londres, como Hestia lo halló medio muerto por culpa de su tío, como Hades lo adoptó. La liberación de su padrino de la cárcel, su vida en Los Ángeles y el motivo por el cual le había a ir al Campamento Mestizo.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? —preguntó Percy, confuso. Para su sorpresa, Harry sacó un paquete envuelto de su sudadera.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tracey, de Afrodita —Percy asintió. Tracey era la mejor amiga de Harry en el campamento—. Y estoy seguro de que ella, aunque no lo reconozca, está enfadada conmigo por irme sin avisar. Aparte de que el Sr. D no me deja regresar este año al campamento.

—Lo haré —le prometió Percy. Harry sonrió, y empezó a alejarse calle abajo—. ¿A dónde vas?

—De vuelta a Los Ángeles —respondió Harry, sin volverse. Percy sólo suspiro, y llamó a un taxi, dispuesto a volver al Campamento Mestizo.

* * *

><p>Percy entró esa noche en su cabaña. Él, junto a Grover y Annabeth, habían sido recibidos como héroes en el campamento. Aunque Percy estaba seguro de devolver el rayo maestro de Zeus y evitar una guerra entre los dioses, era motivo suficiente de celebración. Aunque los de Ares no estaban muy metidos en eso. Normal si se consideraba que Percy había dejado en ridículo a su padre en medio de una pelea.<p>

Pero como Percy ya se lo esperaba, no le importo mucho. Y después de darle el regalo de Harry a Tracey, disfruto de la fiesta, hasta que fue la hora de regresar a la cabaña.

Pero allí se encontró con un regalo encima de la cama. Percy se acercó y vio una tarjeta encima. Por suerte, ésta estaba escrita en griego, y no le costo mucho leerla.

_No sé cuando es tu cumpleaños, así que te lo mando ya._

_Harry._

_PD: Mi cumpleaños es el 31 de julio. Yo lo dejó caer..._

Percy soltó una carcajada y abrió el regalo. Sonrió cuando sacó una camiseta de color azul con _Bob Esponja _en la parte delantera, acompañada por otra tarjeta.

_Creo que este regalo, para un hijo de Poseidón, es perfecto._

Percy guardó la camiseta en el armario y a dejó las tarjetas encima de la mesa. Estaba seguro de que, ahora que la misión había acabado, podría disfrutar del campamento sin problemas.

Pero claro, Percy no sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Décimo noveno capítulo presente.**

**Primero, siento si este capítulo no es muy bueno. Lo he escrito y reescrito varias veces, pero no acaba de convencerme. **

**Me hubiera gustado centrarme más en El Ladrón del rayo en si, pero me ha resultado imposible. Pero bueno, técnicamente no ha acabado esto, así que...**

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, nos volveremos a centrar en el mundo mágico.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	20. XX

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter junto a todo el Potterverso es propiedad de J.K.R. Percy Jackson junto a los Dioses del Olimpo es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que ahora tendría que ir <em>Conociendo el futuro 3<em>, pero he decidido hacer unos cambios a todo esto. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Y para los seguidores de _Conociendo el futuro_, la actualización será después de esto.**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varios días desde que el asunto del rayo hubo concluido. Ethad y Claire se habían trasladado a vivir a casa de Sirius, y ahora la casa parecía, de alguna forma, más reluciente.<p>

Aquel miércoles, mientras todos desayunaban, dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana de la cocina, atrayendo la atención de sus ocupantes. Las dos lechuzas se detuvieron enfrente de los dos chicos más jóvenes y alargaron sus patas, queriendo que se les quitase las cartas que llevaban atadas en ellas.

Harry y Ethad, los dos jóvenes, sacaron unos pergaminos de las cartas y leyeron su contenido. Aunque Harry le dio uno de los pergaminos a Sirius.

—Es de Dumbledore —fue lo único que dijo ante la mirada inquisidora de su padrino. Éste chasqueó la lengua y tomó el pergamino.

Harry leyó el contenido del sobre, haciendo una mueca a medida de que sus ojos descendían por la hoja.

—¿Tan malo es? —le preguntó Remus a su sobrino.

—Casi todos los libros son del mismo autor, Gilderoy Lockhart —murmuró Harry por respuesta.

—¿Gilderoy Lockhart? —repitió Claire—. En mi vida había oído hablar de ese tipo.

—Pues dicen que es un mago mundialmente famoso —señaló Remus.

—Pues tan famoso no debe de ser —replicó Ethad—. Sirius, ¿qué dice la carta?

Sirius plegó la carta dando un suspiro. Cerró sus ojos grises antes de abrirlos y mirar a Harry.

—Es de Dumbledore —dijo, aunque no hiciese falta esa información en lo más mínimo—. Simplemente dice que se ha dado cuenta de que tu varita no es de Ollivander, y quiere que te compres otra que si sea de él.

Harry bufó.

—¿Por qué no puedo tener mi varita? Hasta ahora no me ha fallado nunca —dijo el chico.

—Ni idea —replicó su padrino, frunciendo el ceño—. También dice que te la puedes quedar, la varita que llevas ahora, pero que le gustaría que usases la que te compres.

—Está bien —suspiró Harry, sabiendo que Dumbledore le estaría molestando si no tenía una varita de Ollivander en su poder.

—¿Cuando iremos al Callejón Diagon? —preguntó Claire.

—Si no tenéis nada mejor que hacer, podemos ir ahora —propuso Remus.

Y como nadie tenía nada que hacer ese día, al rato ya se encontraban frente a la chimenea para ir al callejón Diagon con la Red flu.

* * *

><p>Nada más aterrizar con su culo en el suelo del Caldero Chorreante, Harry decidió que los polvos flu no eran su medio de viaje ideal. Los Viajes con sombras, a pesar de las voces tenebrosas que sonaban por allí, era mucho más seguro.<p>

La taberna seguía igual que el año pasado, cuando Harry había estado allí. Es decir que la taberna seguía siendo oscura, sucia y deprimente.

Los cinco salieron de la taberna y se metieron en el callejón mágico. Aquel lugar estaba repleto de gente. Muchos aprovechaban esos días para hacer las compras antes de que fuese muy tarde, para evitar las grandes colas que se formarían los últimos días de agosto.

Ellos se dirigieron a la tienda que estaba algo más alejada del resto del callejón. La tienda, que era _Ollivanders_, estaba en ese momento prácticamente vacía cuando ellos entraron. En cuanto atravesaron la puerta, Harry notó un extraño picor en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se pasó una mano por la nuca, rascándose esa parte en concreto.

—Les estaba esperando, señor Potter y señor Pendragón.

Un anciano de cabello blanco y grandes ojos de color plateados se había asomado desde la parte de atrás de unas estanterías que estaban detrás del mostrador. El anciano, suponiendo que era Ollivander, se acercó a los dos jóvenes mirándolos intensamente con sus penetrantes ojos.

—A decir verdad a usted le estaba esperando desde el año pasado, señor Potter —aclaró Ollivander.

—Compré la varita en otra tienda —se limitó a decir Harry.

—Ya veo —murmuró el anciano—. ¿Y puedo saber en que tienda fue, si no es mucha molestia?

—Francamente, no creo que sea de su incumbencia —replicó Harry.

Ollivander se quedó unos instantes en silencio, antes de sonreí.

—Cierto, cierto —Ollivander se giró para encararse a Ethad—. En cuanto a usted, señor Pendragón, ¿le parece bien que vayamos empezando a buscar una varita para usted?

—Sin problemas —respondió Ethad con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Muy bien —dijo Ollivander, atenuando su sonrisa—. ¿Con que mano sueles agarrar la varita?

—Verdaderamente no lo sé. Aún no tengo una varita —replicó Ethad, levantando una ceja.

—Cierto, cierto —volvió a decir Ollivander, mientras empezaba a buscar varitas entre las estanterías.

Después de que Ethad probase alrededor de una docena de varitas, finalmente encontró una combinación que le iba bien.

—Madera de ciprés y núcleo de pluma de fénix. Veinticinco centímetros —declaró Ollivander—. Serán siete galeones.

—También veníamos a por otra cosa aquí —le reveló Sirius al tendero, cuando Claire le dio las monedas de oro. Ollivander lo miró, dando a entender que lo escuchaba—. Harry necesita otra varita.

—¿Tiene el señor Potter algún problema con su varita actual? —preguntó Ollivander.

—En realidad no —respondió Remus—. Es solamente que el profesor Dumbledore cree que a Harry le iría mejor una varita de su tienda.

—Supongo que Albus espera eso —murmuró Ollivander, antes de dirigirse a la parte posterior de su tienda—. Esperad aquí —les pidió, antes de desaparecer por entre las estanterías.

—¿Qué es lo que espera Dumbledore? —preguntó Claire, curiosa.

—Ni idea —respondió Harry—. Pero de ese viejo me puedo esperar cualquier cosa.

Ollivander volvió al poco tiempo.

—Acebo y pluma de fénix. Veintiocho centímetros —dijo el anciano, dándole la varita al hijo de Hades.

En cuanto Harry tuvo la varita en sus manos, una calidez le recorrió el cuerpo. Se parecía mucha a la que había sentido con su otra varita, pero era distinta. Aquella era como más cálida, más agradable.

—Me va bien —dijo Harry, sacando su varita—. Pero ya tengo una que me va perfecta. Técnicamente no necesito otra.

—Se podría hacer eso —murmuró Ollivander—. Señor Potter, déme ambas varitas. Puedo combinar los núcleos de ambas en una sola varita.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —preguntó Remus, algo sorprendido.

—No es recomendable —reconoció Ollivander—. Los núcleos han de ser muy específicos. Pero —los ojos de Ollivander brillaron al ponerse sobre la varita de ciprés y colmillo de basilisco de Harry—, tengo buenas vibraciones con ambas.

* * *

><p>Cómo Ollivander dijo que tardaría alrededor de un par de horas en tener lista la combinación, el resto decidió ir a hacer las compras. Claire se llevó a Ethad ha hacer un tour por las tiendas del callejón Diagon mientras buscaba el material escolar para el primer curso del chico. Sirius y Remus, tras la insistencia de Harry, se fueron con ellos.<p>

Pero Harry no permaneció mucho tiempo solo. Apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando sintió que alguien le golpeaba la cabeza.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre irte de esa forma del campamento?

—Hola, Daphne —dijo Harry, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con los azules ojos de su amiga.

—Nada de "Hola, Daphne". ¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte de esa forma, Potter? —gruñó Daphne, acercandose peligrosamente a Harry. Éste tragó saliva, nervioso por la mirada de su amiga.

—Bueno, eran ordenes de mi padre y...

—Eso no me sirve de excusa —espetó Daphne, entrecerrando sus ojos azules—. Por lo menos haber avisado a Tracey.

—No tuve tiempo —se disculpo Harry—. ¿Quieres un helado? —le preguntó, un poco a la desesperada.

—No pienses que un helado cambia las cosas —le advirtió Daphne, tomando la mano de Harry y empezando a caminar—. Me gustan los de fresa y nueces moscada.

—Entendido —dijo Harry, sonriendo de medio lado.

Llegaron a _Florean Fortescue_, la heladería del callejón Diagon y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de la terraza. Les sirvieron los helados al poco tiempo y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio.

—¿Con quienes has venido? —preguntó Daphne.

—Con Sirius, Remus, Claire y Ethad —respondió Harry.

—¿Claire? ¿Ethad? —preguntó Daphne, confusa.

—Están viviendo con nosotros —respondió Harry, de forma evasiva. No tenía muchas ganas de contárselo todo a Daphne en esos momentos—. ¿Y tú?

—Con mi madre —respondió Daphne—. Mi padre y mi hermana se han quedado en casa. Me ha dicho que me esperaría en _Flourish y Blotts _para comprar los libros.

—Pues te acompaño —dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie—. Así de paso miro si los demás están allí.

Así que ambos pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la famosa librería del callejón Diagon. Pero al llegar allí se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de la cantidad de personas que estaban delante de la puerta, haciendo cola para poder entrar.

—¿Qué sucede allí? —preguntó Harry, perplejo.

—Ahí tienes la respuesta —bufó Daphne, señalando un cartel que estaba encima de la puerta de la tienda.

Gilderoy Lockhart firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía

EL ENCANTADOR de 12:30 a 16:30

—¿Gilderoy Lockhart? Me interesa saber como es —murmuró Harry.

—No sabes lo que dices —dijo Daphne—. Solo he visto una vez a Lockhart y te puedo decir de que es un completo imbécil.

—Cómo sea. Miremos dentro a ver si está tu padre o Sirius.

Así que el hijo de Hades y el legado de Apolo entraron en la tienda abarrotada de gente. No tardaron mucho en localizar al señor Greengrass, que por suerte estaba junto a Sirius, Remus, Ethad y Claire.

—No entiendo porque no se pone a firmar en otro sitio —resopló Ethad—. Yo no quiero el autógrafo de ese imbécil presumido.

Harry rió mientas que Daphne se tapaba la boca, ocultando una sonrisa. Sirius, Remus, Claire y el señor Greengrass resoplaron intentando reprimir la risa.

—¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó una voz que Harry y Daphne conocían muy bien.

—Tenía que ser Weasley —murmuró la rubia, contemplado como Ron Weasley se frotaba el pie que un fotógrafo de _El Profeta _le había pisado. Estaba en compañía de sus padres, sus hermanos mayores y una niña pelirroja que debía de ser su hermana.

—Sirius, ¿te importa si te espero fuera? —le preguntó Harry a su padrino en voz baja—. Estoy convencido de que Lockhart trataría de sacarse una fotografía conmigo.

Sirius asintió. Parecía estar pensando lo mismo que su ahijado. Daphne y Ethad le pidieron permiso a su padre y hermana respectivamente y salieron de la tienda junto a Harry.

* * *

><p>Los tres esperaron fuera de la tienda hasta que salieron el resto, cargando los libros que los tres necesitarían para su curso en Hogwarts, aparte del resto de material escolar de Ethad.<p>

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro, papá? —preguntó Daphne, en cuanto vio aparecer su padre—. Hemos oído un alboroto y después hemos visto como Malfoy y su padre salían de la tienda.

—Lucius Malfoy se ha enzarzado en una pelea muggle contra Arthur Weasley —respondió el señor Greengrass.

—¿Una pelea al estilo muggle? ¿Malfoy? —preguntó Daphne, confusa—. Ese no es el estilo de los Malfoy.

—Cómo sea. Daphne despídete de tus amigos. Nos vamos a casa.

—Ah... Claro —dijo Daphne tras unos instantes de vacilación—. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Ethad. Potter, más te vale escribirme alguna carta.

—Tenlo por seguro —sonrió Harry, mientras Ethad levantaba su mano en señal de despedida. Tras unas despedidas rápidas, Daphne y el señor Greengrass abandonaron al grupo.

Los cinco, por su parte, fueron en dirección a _Ollivanders _para recoger la nueva varita de Harry. Cuando llegaron vieron que la tienda seguía como siempre, es decir, vacía.

—¡Ah! ¡Me alegro de que hallan venido! —les sonrió Ollivander al verlos aparecer.

—Veo que la tienda sigue igual de vacía que antes —comentó Ethad, mirando alrededor suyo.

—¡Ethad! —le regañó Claire, mientras le dirigía una mirada de disculpa al anciano.

—No importa, señorita Elliot —dijo Ollivander, girándose levemente para mirar a Harry. O mejor dicho, su cicatriz—. Ya tengo su varita lista, señor Potter. Pero le tengo que advertir de una cosa. Es un poco... inestable.

—¿Inestable? —preguntó Harry.

—Véalo por usted mismo —respondió Ollivander, dándole la varita al chico—. Madera de acebo y núcleos de pluma de fénix y colmillo de basilisco. Veintiséis centímetros.

Harry tomó la varita, y supo porque Ollivander decía que era inestable. Era como si ambos núcleos estuviesen peleando dentro de la varita.

—El fénix y el basilisco son enemigos por naturaleza —dijo Ollivander—. El fénix, al ser inmortal y ágil, es inmune a la mirada asesina del basilisco y puede evitar los colmillos venenosos. El basilisco, al ser enorme y con mucha resistencia, puede soportar los ataques del ave. Hacer una varita con dos núcleos, sobre todo esos, es demasiado peligroso. Pero parece que usted puede dominarlos sin problema, señor Potter. ¿Qué le parece la varita?

—Me encanta —reveló Harry, sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Vigésimo capítulo.**

**En primer lugar, siento el retraso. He estado ocupado con varios retos y pedidos de FanFiction y vida personal. Aparte de que, siendo sinceros, mis historias regulares me estaban empezando a taladrar la cabeza. Estaba todas las semanas pensando en que hacer y al final me entraba dolor de cabeza. Así que decidí alejarme y no pensar en ellas y concentrarme en otros fics e ideas que iba teniendo, pero que no encontraba tiempo para escribir.**

**Bueno, tras la nota comentare un poco sobre el capítulo. No os vayáis a pensar que, porque Harry tenga una varita con dos núcleos, ahora será más poderoso. Las varitas no son más que unos canalizadores de magia. Es decir que la varita no hace más poderoso al mago, solo le ayuda a dirigir su magia.**

**En cuanto porque no he puesto la pelea entre Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley no la he creído necesario. Harry puede saber quién es el culpable cuando llegué el momento sin haber visto la pelea en sin.**

**Y bueno, en el siguiente capítulo será el fin de El Ladrón del Rayo, aparte de lo que es más seguro es que empiecen ya con Hogwarts.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**PD: Si, la disculpa la he copiado tal cual de la de _La vida de Hugo Weasley_.**


	21. XXI

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R. Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Los últimos días del campamento llegaban a su fin. Percy aún no había decidido que es lo que haría cuando el verano llegase a su fin. ¿Se quedaría en el Campamento Mestizo? ¿O volvería a Nueva York con su madre? La decisión más viable parecía la de quedarse en el campamento para entrenar. Pero su madre se había deshecho de Gabe el Apestoso. Sería la primera vez que Percy y Sally podrían estar a solas, sin que ese tipo les molestase.<p>

Desde luego aquella opción seducía mucho a Percy. Pero claro siempre había de haber un problema. Él era Percy Jackson.

Al final Percy decidió que volvería a su casa para el inicio del siguiente curso escolar. Puede que haya sido la decisión de Annabeth de regresar a su casa junto a su padre y la esposa de éste, los que había conducido a que Percy se arriesgase ha abandonar la seguridad del Campamento Mestizo. Ya lo había hablado con su madre y ambos habían decidido que si surgía cualquier problema con los monstruos, Percy volvería al campamento. Y Quirón se había mostrado de acuerdo con eso.

Así que ahora Percy se encontraba en la cabaña 3 en compañía de Argus. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Aunque la verdad es que Argus no hablaba nunca. Fue el momento en que Percy alargaba su mano para recoger una camiseta verde cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el dorso.

—Au —se quejó, dejando caer la camiseta al suelo Argus la tomó y miró a Percy con sus muchos ojos, preocupado—. Estoy bien —gruñó Percy.

_Estúpido Castellan _pensó mirando la herida.

Para entender el pensamiento del hijo de Poseidón, quizás haría falta retroceder unas horas en el tiempo. Percy se había topado con Luke cuando éste entrenaba en la arena con su nueva espada _Backbiter. _Una espada que estaba hecha la mitad con Bronce celestial y la otra con Acero templado.

Juntos se habían dirigido al bosque y allí Luke le confesó algo a Percy que jamás habría podido imaginar. Luke había sido el autor del robo del rayo maestro de Zeus. Él, con la ayuda de Cronos, había planeado derrocar y destruir a los dioses del Olimpo y empezar una nueva Edad de Oro. Y por si aquello era poco Luke había tratado de matarlo usando un escorpión del abismo. Percy había conseguido destruir dicho escorpión, pero Luke ya había huido de allí, y el escorpión había conseguido picarle en una mano antes de que la espada de Percy lo destruyese. Y por eso ahora Percy apenas podía mover su brazo sin sentir un agudo dolor en su mano, producto del veneno del escorpión.

Terminaron de empacar y, tras despedirse de Quirón (y también del Sr. D), Percy fue acompañado por Argus en una de las furgonetas del campamento hasta su nuevo apartamento.

Llegaron ya por la noche a la nueva casa que la madre de Percy se había comprado. Percy entró cargado con sus cosas y casi al instante de entrar, su madre le dio uno de sus abrazos tritura huesos.

—¿Cómo estás, Percy? ¿Te has divertido en el campamento? ¿Ya has cenado? Claro que ya habrás cenado. Ya es tarde. A veces parezco tonta...

—Mamá, mamá —interrumpió Percy—. Estoy bien. Sí, me lo pasé genial en el campamento. Y no, aún no he cenado. Y no eres tonta.

Sally le sonrió a su hijo.

—Voy a preparar la cena. Tú puedes ir a bañarte mientras tanto.

Sally se dirigió a la cocina y Percy, tras estar unos segundos quieto, cogió sus cosas y se fue a su habitación antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

* * *

><p>Los brazos de Harry temblaron violentamente cuando su carrito se estrelló contra la pared de ladrillos que separaba el andén nueve del diez. Antes de que pudiese entender lo que sucedía cayó al suelo con fuerza. Con un chillido Ethad frenó de golpe, aunque él también cayó al suelo de culo.<p>

—¡Harry!

—¡Ethad!

Sirius y Claire, seguidos de Remus, se acercaron a los dos niños a la vez que un guardia de la estación les llamaba la atención.

—¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, levantándose del suelo—. Perdimos el control de nuestros carros.

El guardia murmuró algo que sonaba como a "Niñatos y sus estúpidos juegos".

—Tal vez deberían de revisar los carros más a menudo —gruñó Ethad, frotándose el brazo con una mueca—. No es muy normal que dos carritos pierdan el control de esa forma. Aparte de que podríamos haber herido a alguien por culpa de los carros.

El guardia lo fulminó con la mirada pero Ethad lo miró con frialdad. El hombre tuvo un escalofrío al ver esos ojos negros como la oscuridad.

—Lo lamento. Diré que revisen los carros para que no hayan más problemas.

Y dicho eso el guardia se marchó.

—Muy buena esa, Ethad —le felicitó Sirius.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Remus con curiosidad.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry—. La barrera se ha cerrado sola por algún motivo.

—No creo que sea por el horario. Aún quedan cinco minutos antes de las once —dijo Claire, examinando la barrera—. ¿Deberíamos de avisar a alguien del Ministerio?

—No llegarían a tiempo —replicó Sirius—. Harry, ¿crees que puedes usar tu Viaje de sombras?

—Sin problemas —dijo Harry—. Pero solamente me podría llevar a Ethad si tenemos que cargar con todo el material.

—Pues entonces nos despedimos aquí —repuso Remus—. Ten cuidado y no te metas en líos.

—O al menos que no te pillen —añadió Sirius, abrazando a su ahijado—. Cuídate tu también, Ethad.

—Cla-claro —resopló Ethad, tratando de libarse del abrazo asfixiante de su hermana mayor—. Claire, en serio tengo que irme.

—Cuídate y estudia mucho —dijo Claire, separándose de Ethad con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estaré bien. Te recuerdo que soy casi inmortal.

Y dicho eso se acercó a Harry y ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras, tras asegurarse de que nadie los veía.

* * *

><p>—¿A que te refieres con eso de que eres casi inmortal? —le preguntó Harry en voz baja a Ethad, mientras el tren traqueteaba en dirección a Escocia.<p>

Estaban recorriendo los pasillos medio abarrotados de estudiantes buscando a Daphne, Neville y Tracey. Aunque Harry prefería encontrarse antes con los dos primeros que con la tercera. Aun recordaba la promesa de Tracey de golpearlo por irse de esa forma del Campamento Mestizo.

—Tú ya lo viste —respondió Ethad—. Cuando nos conocimos me dispararon en la cabeza y no morí. Básicamente me pueden cortar, disparar, quemar y aplastar cualquier parte del cuerpo que no muero. Pero como algo me roce siquiera el corazón, caigo muerto al suelo.

—¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Ethad se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente lo sé —respondió—. ¿No crees que hay mucho alboroto allí delante?

Harry asintió con el ceño fruncido. Tras avanzar por el pasillo descubrieron que los causantes de dicho alboroto eran unos niños de unos doce años. Uno con el cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises y el otro con el cabello rojo y los ojos azules. Draco Malfoy y Ron Weasley. Y ambos parecían estar sumergidos en una discusión.

—Pues vigila de no meter tu mierda por mi camino, Weasley —soltaba Malfoy en ese momento.

—¿Qué vigile? —espetó Weasley—. ¡Eres tú el que deberías de vigilar por donde pisas, Malfoy! ¡Esta era mi varita!

El pelirrojo agitó al aire un palo de madera que estaba partido por la mitad. Solo unos pocos pelos de unicornio evitaban que se desprendiesen del todo. Harry no necesito escuchar más. Por lo que había entendido es que a Weasley se le había caído la varita y Malfoy la había pisado hasta romperla. Y Harry podría meter su mano en el fuego a que Malfoy lo había hecho expresamente.

Hubiese preferido no meterse en medio de la pelea, pero por desgracia estaban en medio del camino, así que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tu compartimiento, Malfoy? —propuso Harry, sobresaltando a los dos chicos. Con su cabeza señaló el compartimiento que estaba tras el rubio, dónde se podían ver las figuras corpulentas de Crabbe y de Goyle.

Malfoy parecía que quería decir algo. Pero simplemente se calló y se metió en el compartimiento.

—No necesitaba la ayuda de una asquerosa serpiente como tú, Potter —gruñó Weasley, marchándose pisando fuerte el suelo.

—Parece que ya no me admira —comentó Harry al aire, sin preocuparse. Mucho mejor si Weasley no le molestaba de ahora en adelante—. Sigamos buscando, Ethad. No creo que estén lejos.

Por suerte no lo estaban. Estaban solamente a unos tres compartimientos de distancia del de Malfoy. Fue una suerte que Harry se hubiera fijado en la cabellera rubia de Daphne, o se lo habría pasado de lleno.

—Creí que ya no vendrías —bromeó Neville en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta y él y Ethad se hubieran metido dentro.

—Yo también lo creía —dijo Daphne—. Creía que este año no vendrías para no toparte con Malfoy ni con Weasley.

Harry sonrió pero al instante abandonó la sonrisa al ver lo que se avecinaba delante de él. De pie, con las manos en las caderas y con sus ojos caleidoscopios destellando con furia, estaba Tracey luciendo muy molesta.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Potter. Ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Vigésimo primer capítulo.**

**Sé que quizás es un poco más corto que de costumbre, pero como ya dije en el anterior capítulo aquí solamente veríamos en final de el _Ladrón del Rayo_ y el comienzo de la _Cámara de los Secretos._**

**La parte de Luke y Percy decidí explicarla de manera resumida porque si no iba a tener que meter el mismo diálogo en el libro, y como que no es plan. En cuanto a la parte de Harry me he saltado varias cosas, como la advertencia de Dobby, que en capítulos posteriores explicaré porque motivo lo hice. También he cambiado la manera de como se rompe la varita de Ron, ya que al no estar con Harry, no tuvo que ir volando en el coche de su padre hasta Hogwarts y no se chocó contra el sauce boxeador. Pero como la varita rota juega un papel más o menos importante, tuve que hacer que se rompiese.**

**En el siguiente capítulo veremos el inicio del curso y las nuevas clases (incluyendo la de Lockhart)**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


	22. XXII

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R. Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos gente.<strong>

**Seguramente ahora debéis de estar un poco enfadados por lo mucho que he tardado en subir este capítulo. Cómo comunique en otros fics, mi ordenador se estropeo y no fue hasta el mes pasado que me lo cambiaron. Además de que las dos primeras semanas de agosto estuve de vacaciones y la presencia de internet fue mínima. Y como si aquello no fuese suficiente, hasta hace nada he tenido un bloqueo mental. Pero ya todo eso ha pasado y vuelvo con todos vosotros.**

**También mencione que iba a volver a releerme las historias de nuevo desde el principio así que no esperéis estos nuevos capítulos muy pronto.**

**Y ahora a disfrutar de dicho capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Hasta la fecha Harry se había enfrentado a cantidad de criaturas mágicas y mitológicas que harían que hasta el mejor luchador de lucha libre del mundo llorase mientras gritaba que quería a su madre y su osito de peluche.<p>

Pero ahora mismo Harry prefería enfrentarse de nuevo a todos ellos a la vez que tener que aguantar la bronca que su amiga le estaba echando. Desde el mismo instante en que Ethad había cerrado la puerta tras de él, Tracey se había abalanzado sobre él como si estuviese poseída por un demonio.

Y ahora Harry se estaba viendo obligado a escuchar las quejas de su amiga mientras tenía el cuchillo de Plata divina presionando contra su cuello, cosa que le ponía un poco nervioso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que no podía moverse ya que Tracey estaba literalmente presionando su cuerpo contra la puerta utilizando su propio cuerpo.

Un poco a la desesperada Harry trató de buscar ayuda en los otros tres acompañantes del vagón, aunque fue inútil. Neville le daba una mirada de simpatía, pero no parecía muy dispuesto a intervenir. Posiblemente la Tracey demoníaca le daba miedo. Y Harry lo entendía.

Ethad estaba ocupado leyendo un libro y no parecía muy interesado en lo que pasaba alrededor suyo.

Y Daphne... Daphne por su parte simplemente le sonreía con burla.

_Traidora _pensó Harry. _Encima de que te invite a un helado... ¿y así me lo pagas?_

—Tracey, Tracey —dijo Harry, intentando que su amiga no siguiese con su regaño—. Siento haberte preocupado de esta manera. Pero la verdad es que no me quiero pasar todo el viaje en el tren con un cuchillo presionando mi cuello.

—Lo siento, pero estoy un poco enfadada contigo por abandonar el campamento de esa forma —murmuró Tracey.

—Ya me lo pensaba —suspiró Harry con resignación—. ¿Y si te doy mi postre de la comida durante esta semana?

—Que sea también el de la cena. Y durante dos semanas.

—Hecho —suspiró Harry mientras se despedía mentalmente de su querida tarta de melaza que no podía saborear aquella noche. Con una sonrisa, Tracey guardó el cuchillo y abrazó a Harry alegremente.

—¡Hola, Harry! ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

El viaje en el tren avanzó sin muchas complicaciones. Cerca del mediodía la bruja del carrito pasó por el compartimiento y los cinco se apresuraron a vaciar sus bolsillos de oro para poder comprar todo lo posible.

—Creo que los demás compartimientos nos odiarán —sonrió Daphne mientras cogía una rana de chocolate del montón de golosinas.

—No tienen pruebas de que seamos nosotros. Aunque son capaces de pasar revisión de compartimientos solo para saberlo —dijo Neville dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

Así que los cinco estuvieron comiendo mientras hablaban de cualquier tema que se les pasase por la cabeza.

—He de reconocer que los magos hacen dulces bastante buenos —comentó Ethad cogiendo un pastel de caldero—. Aunque los muggles no se quedan atrás. Cómo las barritas Mars.

—Esas están deliciosas —suspiró Tracey con una expresión soñadora—. Siempre que alguien de Hermes trae algunas de ellas soy la primera en ir a por ellas.

—Es bueno saberlo —dijo Harry mientras pensaba en tener a mano un par de esas barritas por si Tracey demoníaca entraba en escena de nuevo. Tomó una rana de chocolate del montón de golosinas (que cada vez era más pequeño) y la abrió.

—Lástima —dijo Neville viendo como la rana saltaba por la ventana y se perdía de vista—. ¿Harry?

Daphne y Tracey, que habían estado viendo la fuga suicida de la rana de chocolate, giraron sus rostros para mirar a su compañero de Slytherin. Éste se había quedado pálido y el envoltorio de la rana de chocolate estaba apretado en su mano izquierda.

—¿Pasa algo, Harry? —preguntó Daphne, dándose cuenta de que Ethad también estaba en el mismo estado.

Sin decir nada los dos chicos se pusieron de pie de golpe, sobresaltando a los otros tres.

—¿Has notado eso? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Ethad.

—Sí —gruñó Ethad sacando un puñal de su bolsillo—. Ha aparecido de golpe, estoy seguro de ello. Además de que esta es rara... como muy retorcida.

—No es la primera vez que la siento —murmuró Harry—. Tiene algo diferente, pero estoy seguro de que es la suya.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, antes de asentir y dirigirse a la puerta del compartimiento. Pero antes de siquiera abrirla ambos se paralizaron en el sitio.

—¿Qué mierda...? —dejó escapar Harry—. ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—Ha desaparecido tan de repente como apareció —susurró Ethad guardando su puñal en el bolsillo—. No creo que podamos encontrarlo ahora, así que mejor que nos sentemos Harry.

—Esto... ¿de que iba todo esto? —preguntó Neville con confusión. Harry suspiró antes de responder.

—Hemos sentido la presencia de un alma que ha aparecido de la nada.

—¿Un alma? —Ethad asintió a la pregunta de Tracey.

—Sí. Era diferente, pero estoy seguro de que se trataba del alma de Voldemort —contestó Harry.

* * *

><p>Finalmente el tren llegó a la estación de Hogsmeade. Harry y el resto de sus amigos pasaron la última parte del trayecto en silencio, pensando en como Voldemort podía haber aparecido y desaparecido de la nada careciendo de cuerpo físico para ello.<p>

Al bajar del tren se tuvieron que separar de Ethad que se dirigió al lago junto a los de primero para tomar las barcas que los conducirían al castillo. Los cuatro restantes se sentaron en uno de los carruajes que estaban para llevar a los alumnos a la escuela.

—No me puedo creer que el viejo esté usando a los thestral para esto —murmuró Harry con disgusto viendo a los caballos esqueléticos a través del cristal de la ventana.

Los thestral eran criaturas creadas por su padre, Hades. Eran simples criaturas que solamente los que habían visto a alguien morir podían ver. Como Harry era un habitante del Inframundo podía ver a los thestral sin ver morir a nadie, pero hasta ese día no había visto a ni uno, ya que estos animales eran muy reservados. Y desde luego no se imagino que la primera vez que los vería seria viéndolos tirando de un grupo de carruajes.

El carruaje del grupo se detuvo ante las puertas del castillo y los cuatro se metieron en el interior junto a la marea de estudiantes que se dirigían al Gran Comedor.

—Nos vemos después —se despidió Neville yéndose en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor y sentándose junto a Hermione Granger.

Harry y sus amigas se sentaron por el medio de la mesa de Slytherin, esperando pacientemente a que empezase la selección.

Los de primer año, guiados por la profesora McGonagall no tardaron en hacer presencia. Ellos se colocaron enfrente de toda la escuela mientras la profesora cogía el sombrero raído que estaba encima de un viejo taburete de tres patas y los llamaba uno a uno en orden alfabético.

Puesto que Harry solamente conocía a Ethad de la lista de nuevos alumnos no le prestó mucha atención a la selección. Solamente aplaudía de forma distraída cuando Daphne y Tracey le daban un codazo en el costado, indicándole que había entrado una nueva serpiente en la casa.

—¡Pend... Pendragón, Ethad! —llamó finalmente la profesora McGonagall, vacilando un poco sorprendida por el apellido del chico. Harry podía entender que era a causa de que alguien tuviese el mismo apellido que el mítico rey Arturo.

Ethad se sentó debajo del sombrero y éste tardó casi un minuto en darle una casa.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Ethad se sentó enfrente de ellos, suspirando levemente.

—Nada —murmuró, mirando alrededor suyo—. No he sido capaz de detectar el alma de camino hacia aquí. Y parece que tampoco esté por aquí.

—Ya —asintió Harry—. Yo tampoco he podido detectarla. Es frustante que se nos haya escapado de esa forma.

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que haya sido vuestra imaginación? —preguntó Tracey un poco preocupada.

—Imposible —aseguraron los dos chicos. Harry iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese momento la selección terminó y Dumbledore se puso de pie para dar los anuncios de bienvenida.

—Buenas noches a todos —Dumbledore sonrió alegremente y alargó sus brazos como si quisiese abrazar a toda la escuela—. Antes de que empecemos el banquete, que muchos lo estaréis deseando, permitidme que os dé un par de anuncios. En primer lugar me gustaría dar la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Gilderoy Lockhart.

Los alumnos, sobre todo el sector femenino de la escuela, estallaron en aplausos y chillidos ante el nuevo profesor que saludaba con un ligero pavoneo.

—No me puedo creer que ese idiota sea profesor —gruñó Neville frotándose el oído ya que Hermione había chillado justo a su lado.

—Cómo exageran —gruñó Daphne fulminando a Pansy Parkinson con la mirada.

—Casi les falta quitarse las bragas y tirárselas a la cara —asintió Tracey.

—Por favor no lo digas en voz alta que algunas son capaces de hacerlo —suplicó Harry, viendo como a un par de metros de ellos tres chicas de sexto se miraban con los ojos brillantes tras escuchar a Tracey.

Dumbledore tuvo que esperar casi diez minutos hasta que las cosas se calmaron y entonces prosiguió.

—Las pruebas de quidditch se darán la segunda semana de septiembre. Los que quieran inscribirse deberán hacerlo la primera semana del curso. Y ahora si, ¡disfrutad del banquete!

Y en ese momento las fuentes de oro del Gran Comedor se llenaron de deliciosa comida. Los alumnos empezaron a servirse y comer mientras hablaban con sus amigos sobre como habían ido las vacaciones y esas cosas.

Harry y sus amigos también estuvieron deliberando sobre lo ocurrido en el tren. Pero como no llegaban a ninguna conclusión al final dejaron el tema apartado a un lado.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, Dumbledore les despidió y los alumnos, más dormidos que despiertos, empezar a avanzar hacia sus sala comunes. Con un gesto Ethad se unió con expresión aburrida al resto de alumnos de primero, que sería conducidos por los prefectos a la sala común de Slytherin.

Harry, Daphne y Tracey ya habían abandonado el comedor y estaban a punto de ingresar a las mazmorras cuando una voz les detuvo de golpe.

—Potter, acompáñeme al despacho del director un momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Vigésimo segundo capítulo con ustedes. Desde luego da la impresión de que hace meses que no actualizo, ¿verdad?**

**Bueno, fuera bromas. Este capítulo lo tenía hecho ya desde el lunes, así que... ¿por qué no he actualizado antes? Pues, seguramente como algunos ya sabréis, ayer no se podía entrar en FanFiction, así que tuve que esperarme hasta hoy para subir este capitulo.**

**En el anterior capítulo dije que en este capítulo veríamos las clases del nuevo curso, pero al final lo dejamos para el siguiente, junto a la conversación entre Harry y Dumbledore y alguna cosilla más que ya se me ocurrirá. **

**Espero que os haya comentado**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki**


	23. XXIII

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling mientras que los Dioses del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p>Con pesar Harry se tuvo que despedir de sus amigas antes de seguir a Snape por los pasillos de piedra hasta que alcanzaron la gárgola que protegía la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. El profesor dio la contraseña y la estatua se apartó.<p>

—El director te espera arriba, Potter. —Y dicho eso, se marcho con paso firme.

Soltando un suspiro, Harry se montó en las escaleras mecánicas que le llevaron hasta la oficina. Antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta, la voz del director sonó al otro lado.

—Adelante.

El chico entró en la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Buenas noches, señor.

Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente mientras que, con un gesto de su mano, le indicaba que se sentase en la silla de madera que había enfrente de la mesa.

—Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Cómo has pasado las vacaciones?

—Bastante bien, señor. —Aunque el tono de Harry era amable, sus ojos brillaban con frialdad—. Pero estoy seguro de que no me ha llamado para hablar sobre mis vacaciones, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, Harry —respondió Dumbledore soltando una pequeña risa—. En realidad quería preguntarte si compraste una nueva varita como te sugerí.

Harry suspiró. Sinceramente esa pregunta ya se la esperaba, y había sido por esa razón por la cual había ido a comprar una nueva varita. Porque no quería que aquella copia de Gandalf le siguiese molestando con eso.

—Sí. Pero no se porque me lo pregunta. Estoy convencido de que ya habrá sido notificado de eso. —Dumbledore se quedó en silencio antes de asentir levemente—. Pues bien, ¿tiene algo más que decirme, señor?

—No —respondió Dumbledore, haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño levemente. Había pensado que Dumbledore le había hecho ir a su despacho para hablarle de cualquier cosa usando su varita como excusa. Pero no parecía ser su intención. Y eso a Harry le ponía nervioso—. Lamento haberte hecho venir aquí la primera noche del curso. Ya puedes retirarte a tu sala común. Y, por si las moscas, _Fawkes _te acompañara hasta allí.

El fénix abandonó la percha y se dirigió hacia Harry, dando vueltas alrededor suyo. Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Harry se despidió del director y abandonó el despacho.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno, Harry les explico a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido en su visita al despacho de Dumbledore.<p>

—¿Solamente te llamó para preguntarte por la varita? Está claro que fue por otro motivo —dijo Daphne, después de que Harry terminase de hablar.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo llamaría si luego no hace nada? —preguntó Tracey con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal vez esperaba a que yo hiciese algo raro —respondió Harry pensativamente mientras observaba su horario—. Al parecer, ahora tenemos Transformaciones.

—Ethad me da pena. La primera clase que tiene al llegar a Hogwarts y es Historia de la Magia —dijo Tracey, mientras los tres se ponían de pie y abandonaban el Gran Comedor.

—Nosotros tenemos ahora Transformaciones. Así que tampoco lo tendremos fácil —replicó Harry.

—Por lo menos a ti se te dan bien. —Tracey dejó escapar un suspiro—. ¿Por qué no puedo tener vuestro intelecto?

—Porqué somos únicos — respondió Daphne con burla—. Mira el lado bueno. Por lo menos no estás al nivel de Crabbe y de Goyle.

Tracey dejó escapar una carcajada, mientras Harry sacudía la cabeza con diversión.

—Tienes razón —admitió la hija de Afrodita.

Daphne se limito a sonreír.

* * *

><p>—Exacamente, ¿qué son estás cosas?<p>

La voz de Pansy Parkinson, una compañera de Slytherin del curso de Harry, hace esta pregunta con una mueca.

—Esto, señorita Parkinson, son mandrágoras. En la clase de hoy nos dedicaremos a replantar mandrágoras. —La sonrisa que puso la profesora Sprout hizo que Harry revelase de las plantas con aspecto mundano que había enfrente de él—. ¿Alguien podría decirme las propiedades de la mandrágora? —La mano de una alumna de Ravenclaw se alzó en el aire—. ¿Si, señorita Turpin?

—Las hojas de la mandrágora sirven para devolver a los petrificados a su estado normal. Además sus gritos son mortales para quién los oye.

_¡Sabía que eran peligrosas! _pensó Harry.

—Excelente. Quince puntos para Ravenclaw —exclamó la profesora—. Ahora bien, estás mandrágoras son solamente unas crías, así que no os mataran. Pero seguramente os quedaréis inconscientes unas horas. Así que poneros las orejeras que he dejado sobre la mesa.

Rápidamente todos cogieron unas orejeras y regresaron a sus sitios.

—Muy bien, cuando os dé la señal, poneros las orejeras y no os la quitéis. Ya os advertirle yo cuando hacerlo. Poneros las orejeras.

Y dicho esto, la profesora Sprout se puso sus orejeras, espero a que todos las tuviesen puestas y agarró unas de las plantas y estiro.

En la parte de abajo de la mandrágora, en vez de surgir raíces, surgió lo que parecía un niño pequeño. A pesar de no poder oírla, Harry estaba convencido de que la mandrágora estaba gritando con toda la potencia que sus pulmones ¿plantoides? le permitía. Sin esperar mucho, la profesora Sprout metió la mandrágora en otro tiesto y empezó a cubrirla de abono. Cuando hubo acabado, levantó el pulgar dando a entender que se podían quitar las orejeras.

—Ahora que habéis visto como se hace, quiero que os pongáis en grupos de cuatro personas.

Como era normal Harry, Daphne y Tracey se pusieron en el mismo grupo, donde finalmente se integro Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw. Harry la había visto un par de veces en clase, pero jamás había interactuado con ella. Aunque, ahora que la veía de cerca, podía considerar que era mona con su cabello negro cortado hasta la altura de los hombros y sus ojos verdes oscuros.

Tal vez Turpin notó que Harry la miraba demasiado, ya que le devolvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojada. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry apartó la vista avergonzado, mientras Tracey lo miraba con burla y Daphne, justo a su lado, resoplaba con molestia. Por alguna extraña razón parecía molesta.

Después de eso, los cuatro trabajaron en silencio en su parcela, hasta que eso sucedió.

Quizás fuese cosa de las orejeras o simplemente porque estaban demasiado concentrados en las plantas, que no se dieron cuenta de que esa persona se acercó a ellos hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Justo en el momento en que Harry sacaba una nueva mandrágora, sintió que sus orejeras le eran arrancadas con brusquedad. Y entonces, oyendo un fuerte chillido que casi le destrozó los tímpanos, Harry se desmayo.

* * *

><p>—Harry tuvo suerte de que la mandrágora fuese una cría. Un poco más grande y lo habría dejado en coma.<p>

La clase de Herbología había terminado y en ese momento Daphne y Tracey le contaban a Neville lo que había sucedido cuando Malfoy le había quitado las orejeras a Harry.

—Nunca había visto a Sprout tan enfadada —comentó Tracey—. Pero por suerte no le ha quitado puntos a Daphne cuando le ha roto la nariz ha Malfoy.

—¿Le has roto la nariz ha Malfoy? —preguntó Neville entre asombrado y divertido a su amiga. Daphne asintió en silencio manteniendo el ceño fruncido que llevaba desde que habían abandonado la enfermería. Neville la miró confundido—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—Lleva así desde que la señora Pomfrey nos ha sacado de la enfermería. La pobre no se ha podido quedar siendo la enfermera personal de Harry —respondió Tracey con una sonrisa.

—Calla —le espetó Daphne, sonrojándose.

Tracey y Neville rieron entre dientes mientras entraban en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se sentaban al final del todo. Al poco entró el profesor, luciendo una sonrisa brillante.

Lockhart se acercó a la mesa que compartían Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas y cogió _Recreo con la banshee _del montón del primero. Su fotografía en la portada les guiñó un ojo a todos.

—Yo, soy Gilderoy Lockhart. Caballero de la Orden de Merlín de Tercera Clase, miembro honorario de la Liga de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y cinco veces ganador del Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Y, a partir de hoy, vuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque claro, no me libre de esa banshee solamente con mi sonrisa. —Lockhart sonrió esperando a que todos riesen, pero únicamente hubo alguna sonrisa—. Bien, os he preparado un pequeño cuestionario. Nada importante —Lockhart empezó a repartir los cuestionarios—, solamente es para comprobar cuanto sabéis.

—¿Un cuestionario? Parece idiota, pero a lo mejor es un buen profesor y todo —le susurró Tracey a Daphne mientras recogía su cuestionario—. Olvídalo. Es un completo y rematado idiota.

Daphne, mientras leía las preguntas con una cara de incredulidad, tenía que reconocer que su amiga tenía razón. Lockhart era un completo imbécil.

_1. ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_2. ¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

_3. ¿ Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro hasta la fecha de Gilderoy Lockhart?_

Y así seguía el cuestionario a lo largo de tres páginas:

_54. ¿Qué día es el cumpleaños de Gilderoy Lockhart, y cuál sería su regalo ideal?_

—¡¿Es una broma?! —exclamó Daphne, poniéndose de pie de golpe, sobresaltando a varios.

Lockhart la miró asombrado.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Greengrass?

—¿Qué si sucede algo? ¡Pues claro que sí! —exclamó Daphne mostrándole el cuestionario a su profesor—. ¿Se pueden saber que son estás preguntas?

Lockhart tomó el pergamino y las leyó.

—No puedo ver ningún problema con ellas.

—¿Qué no hay problemas? Yo le veo uno, y muy gordo... ¡¿dónde están las preguntas sobre la asignatura?!

—Ya veo —murmuró Lockhart, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces se dirigió a su escritorio, garabateo algo sobre el pergamino de Daphne y se lo devolvió—. Y, dado que es el primer día, no la castigare. Pero que sepa que a la próxima será castigada.

Daphne observó lo que Lockhart le había escrito en el pergamino. Era un perfecto cero. La ira embargó a la rubia y, antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, se llevó una mano a su collar.

—Siéntate —le espetó Tracey, tirando del brazo de su amiga y obligándola a tomar asiento de nuevo. Sería muy malo si Daphne sacase su arco de Oro imperial delante de todos.

Después de la escena entre el profesor y la alumna, nadie más dijo nada. Todos completaron sus cuestionarios en silencio y cuando hubieron acabado, Lockhart los revisó con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía las notas.

—¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger? —Hermione, sentada en la primera fila, levantó su mano—. Excelente, la máxima nota. Diez puntos para Gryffindor—. Hermione se sonrojo, pero sonrió con satisfacción. Lockhart sacó una gran jaula cubierta de debajo de su mesa—. Ahora debo advertiros, lo que vais a presenciar seguramente serán cosas que jamás habréis presenciado. Solamente os pido que no gritéis, podrían enfurecerse.

Entonces, con un gesto teatral, Lockhart tiró de la sábana que cubría la jaula...

* * *

><p>La noche había caído sobre un pequeño pueblo de Rumanía. Dos figuras, una más alta que la otra, caminaban cubiertos por unas capas de viaje negras que cubrían sus rostros. Finalmente se detuvieron enfrente de un bar y entraron dentro. Una vez allí, se quitaron las capuchas que ocultaban su rostro. El rostro de la figura más alta correspondía a un hombre de unos treinta años de ojos azules que estaban ocultos tras unas gafas. Lo más llamativo de aquel personaje era su cabello, de un color blanco puro. La figura más pequeña correspondía a una niña de unos doce años. Su cabello negro caía hasta el final de la espalda y sus ojos eran azules, iguales a los del hombre.<p>

Ambos se sentaron en la barra de aquel lugar.

—Un whisky de fuego —dijo el hombre al encargado.

—Otro para mí —dijo la niña. El hombre le dio un pequeño golpecito a la niña en la cabeza—. ¡Au! ¡Papá!

—Ponle un zumo a la niña —dijo el hombre, sacando un par de galeones de su capa—. Y, por favor, quédese. Me gustaría preguntarle un par de cosas sobre... —la voz del hombre bajó gradualmente— Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo vigésimo tercero de la historia. Por fin hemos iniciado el segundo curso de Hogwarts, aunque Harry ya ha acabado en la enfermería. Pobre, si es que todo lo malo le pasa a él...**

**Seguramente os quejaréis de que haya cortado en el momento en que Lockhart destapaba la jaula, pero soy una mala persona y os dejo con la duda de querer saber que hay debajo. ¿Un peligroso dragón en miniatura? ¿Una feroz cría de quimera? ¿O tal vez se traten de unos duendecillos de Cornualles? Imposible, todos sabemos que no son peligrosos.**

**Y finalmente tenemos la aparición de dos nuevos personajes que, por algún extraño motivo, parecen conocer a Lockhart. ¿Quienes son? ¿Amigos? ¿Enemigos? ¿O personajes random que he puesto para crear confusión y ya no volverán a aparecer en lo que queda de historia?**

**En fin, os dejaré con las dudas.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki**

**PD: ¿Soy el único que quiere un dragón en miniatura de mascota?**


	24. Nota de autor

**¡Hola!**

**Soy tan majo que saludo después de desaparecer durante tanto tiempo. Supongo que estaréis esperando explicaciones por la ausencia. Así que aquí van.**

**Como muchos habréis podido suponer entre asuntos personales y las vacaciones de Navidad he estado ocupado. Por supuesto eso no es motivo por el cual no haya publicado nada. QuÉ no haya publicado nada se debe, principalmente, a dos razones.**

**-Primera razón: Mis fics. Que nadie se asuste. Esta nota no es para decir que voy a abandonar mis historias o que dejaré algunas de lado. Es más, creo que el problema reside en que en varios de estos fics tengo demasiadas ideas (sobre todo relacionado con ****_Harry Potter, son of Hades_**** y ****_Conociendo el futuro_****). Dichas ideas tienen mucho que ver con los Merodeadores y su vida académica.**

**-Segunda razón: Novelas ligeras. Ya sabéis, esas novelas que han inspirado varios animes (aunque me suenan casos contrarios). En fin, desde las vacaciones de verano he comenzando a leer varias novelas ligeras y, como podréis suponer, eso me ha quitado tiempo en FF. Aunque también me ha permitido conocer animes que no había visto hasta la fecha como Tokyo Ravens.**

**Bueno, ahora que he expuesto los motivos de mi desaparición (más o menos), vengo con varias ideas nuevas.**

**Empecemos por lo principal, mis fics. Lo que haré esta ocasión (seguramente como única vez para compensaros por la espera) es publicar un capítulo de todos los fics a la vez. Una vez hecho eso, tengo varias ideas sobre como seguir las actualizaciones. Ahora mismo tengo tres ideas:**

**-La de siempre, actualizo un fic cada vez. Este es el método que he usado casi siempre y, tengo que reconocer que seguramente es el más lento.**

**-Por bloques. Como ya hice alguna que otra vez, consiste en juntar distintos fics en un mismo bloque y actualizar dichos fics un mismo día.**

**-Doble capítulos. Esto lo hice (como algunos recordaréis) con ****_¿La Tercera Generación? _****(ahora hablaremos de su secuela). Aquí se trataría de subir dos capítulos del mismo fic el mismo día. Tengo que reconocer que esta opción es la que menos me gusta, ya que la gente suele comentar en el segundo capítulo y al final el primero no es comentando por casi nadie o es comentado de pasada en el segundo.**

**Estás son las ideas que tengo sobre la actualización de fics. Aún no sé cual voy a usar, pero os las dejó expuestas para que sepáis lo que os encontraréis en el futuro.**

**En cuanto a la secuela de ****_¿La Tercera Generación? _****lamentó decir que todas las ideas y apuntes que tenía estaban en el antiguo ordenador y se perdieron. Así que, por ahora, no habrá secuela de ningún tipo. Por supuesto habrá la secuela, pero tardará lo suyo ya que tengo que recordar la gran mayoría de cosas.**

**Ahora, como dije más arriba, estoy teniendo varias ideas relacionadas con los Merodeadores. Así que se me ha ocurrido empezar un fic sobre ellos. No sé si lo haré, pero por ahora esperad a encontraros un long fic sobre ellos.**

**Y por último, relacionado con las novelas ligeras, se me ha estado ocurriendo escribir fics sobre algunas de ellas. Dichos fics seguirían la historia original de la novela, pero con algunos pequeños cambios en ella.**

**Seguramente en los siguientes días exponga en mi perfil de que tratarán estos fics y sobre que animes irán (en caso de que decida escribirlos).**

**Y ahora que ya he soltado todo esto. ¡Felicidades por haber llegado hasta aquí y leértelo todo!**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**

**¡FELIZ AÑO 2016!**

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Estás notas de autor las eliminare cuando vaya a publicar los nuevos capítulos.<strong>


	25. XXIV

**Disclaimer:** **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R mientras que los Dioses del Olimpo son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

><p><em>Eh... ¿dónde estoy?<em>

Aquello fue lo primero en que pensó tras abrir los ojos. Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando recordar como había llegado hasta allí.

—¡Ah! Ya estás despierto.

La voz de Daphne vino de algún lugar desde su izquierda, pero Harry no podía verla.

—¿Estás debajo de la Capa de invisibilidad? —preguntó Harry. Daphne apareció de la nada mientras se quitaba la capa de Harry—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Fue en Herbología. Malfoy te quito tus orejeras mientras estabas con una mandrágora en las manos.

—Ya veo —murmuró Harry cerrando los ojos.

—¿Estás molesto? —le preguntó Daphne en voz baja.

—Conmigo —reconoció Harry—. Tenía que haberme esperado que Malfoy cometiese alguna idiotez. Ya tardaba. —Daphne dejó escapar una risita áspera—. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Daphne puso una cara de molestia y asintió mientras recordaba su clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castillo de Hogwarts. Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Varias horas antes.<strong>_

Daphne estaba más que molesta con Lockhart. No porque el hombre le hubiese puesto un cero (bueno, a decir verdad eso le molestaba mucho). Sino porque aquel tipo no merecía estar como profesor. Su estúpido examen, que era más que evidente que lo había sacado de un cuestionario de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_, ya era suficiente para remarcar lo obvio. Pero lo que hizo después de retirar la manta de aquella jaula de pájaros, simplemente reforzó ese hecho.

Dentro de la jaula habían una veintena de seres de color azul eléctrico que no medirían más de treinta centímetros de altura. Ellos revoloteaban dentro de la jaula con sus pequeñas alas, mientras se estrellaban contra la puerta y les sacaba la lengua y las manos a los alumnos con una actitud vulgar.

Seamus Finnigan soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ocurre algo, señor Finnigan? —preguntó Lockhart con una mueca. Ni siquiera él era capaz de convertir aquella risa en un profundo grito de terror.

—Bueno... es que... los duendecillos de Cornualles no son muy peligrosos, ¿no? —respondió el chico mientras sus hombros se sacudían.

—Mientras no los dejen libres dentro de una habitación, son bastante inofensivos —susurró Daphne a Tracey.

—Hasta un crío de tres años sabe que no es bueno dejar libres a un grupo de duendecillos de Cornualles dentro de una habitación —le susurró ésta de vuelta.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, señor Finnigan. Los duendecillos pueden ser muy peligrosos. —Lockhart soltó aquella frase con un tono teatral—. Veamos como os las apañáis con ellos.

Y abrió la jaula.

—Genial. La inteligencia de Lockhart está por debajo de la de un crío de tres años —resopló Neville, mientras se zambullía debajo de la mesa al notar que dos duendecillos se abalanzaban contra él.

La clase entera se había convertido en un pandemónium. Todos los alumnos se habían refugiado debajo de las mesas mientras veían a los duendecillos destrozar la aula a más velocidad que lo haría un rinoceronte en estampida. Solamente Lockhart quedó de pie en su sitio.

—¡No huyáis! ¡Son solamente duendecillos! —gritó el hombre.

_Qué has traído tú, capullo _resopló Daphne en su mente.

Lockhart sacó su varita.

—Os mostraré un hechizo que sirve para lidiar con ellos. _Peskipiski Pestenomi_

No sirvió absolutamente de nada. Uno de los duendecillos le arrebató la varita y la arrojó por la ventana rota. Lockhart palideció completamente y también corrió a ocultarse debajo de su escritorio.

Y así pasaron los últimos quince minutos de lo que quedaba de clase, ocultos debajo de sus mesas mientras los duendecillos hacían un enorme destrozo encima de ellos. Cuando sonó la campana, Lockhart fue el primero en correr hacía la salida mientras gritaba "¡A mí no me constaba nada de esto en el contrato!". Daphne tenía ganas de gritarle: "¡Si los has traído tú!"

El resto de alumnos, siguiendo el ejemplo de su profesor, también salieron corriendo de allí. Finalmente quedaron dentro del aula Daphne, Tracey y Neville.

—Yo me encargo de esto —les susurró la hija de Afrodita.

Tracey gateó fuera de su refugio y se puso de pie. De golpe cuarenta ojos se posaron sobre ella de manera maliciosa. Los duendecillos se disponían a lanzarse contra ella cuando Tracey tomó aire y gritó.

El grito resonó por el aula haciendo vibrar las ventanas. No fue una orden dada mediante embrujahabla. Fue un simple grito, nada más. Pero resultó la mar de eficaz. Los duendecillos de Cornualles se quedaron quietos en sus sitios, completamente paralizados por el grito que Tracey había soltado.

Dando un suspiro de alivio, Tracey se asomó por debajo de la mesa.

—Venga, ayudadme a meterlos de vuelta a la jaula.

Solamente en ese momento Daphne se dio cuenta de que se había quedado también petrificada a causa del grito. Con un poco de esfuerzo, se obligo a salir fuera de su refugio y observar la obra de su amiga.

—No está nada mal —dijo Neville a su lado con tono de admiración—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Tracey se rascó la nuca, sonrojada.

—Es una habilidad especial que tengo. Simplemente es un grito que asusta de tal manera al enemigo que lo deja completamente paralizado en su sitio. Pero démonos prisa. No creo que dure demasiado.

Pero entonces la voz de Hermione Granger resonó dentro de la silenciosa aula.

—¿Qué... qué ha sido eso?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Castillo de Hogwarts. Enfermería. Hora actual.<em>**

—Entonces, ¿le habéis explicado la verdad a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.

Daphne negó con la cabeza.

—Estábamos esperando a que tú te despertases para ver que hacemos. —Daphne se mordió el labio con expresión sombría—. Ella es inteligente. Lo más seguro es que se haya dado cuenta de que no era magia lo que Tracey hizo.

—No podemos ocultárselo —asintió Harry—. Lo único que se me ocurre es que le contemos la verdad.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Creo que ella es de fiar. Estoy seguro de que no se lo contaría a nadie. —Daphne se mostró de acuerdo con él—. Pero esperemos hasta el fin de semana. No sabemos cuanto tardaremos en explicárselo todo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Daphne se puso de pie, mientras recogía la Capa de invisibilidad a los pies de la cama—. Ahora descansa. Pasaremos a verte mañana por la mañana.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Daphne.

La chica de cabellos rubio dorado sonrió por debajo de la Capa de invisibilidad.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, después de que la señora Pomfrey le diese el visto bueno, Harry se vistió y salió en dirección al Gran Comedor para desayunar cuando se encontró de bruces contra alguien nada más girar la esquina.<p>

—¡Ah! —exclamó esa persona—. B-buenos días, Potter.

La persona en cuestión era Lisa Turpin.

—Buenos días, Turpin. —Harry le devolvió el saludo—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Yo... bueno... esto... ¡iba a ver como te encontrabas después de lo de ayer! —Al final Lisa gritó aquello después de tratar explicarse mientras su rostro se sonrojaba ligeramente. Harry parpadeó, ligeramente confundido, antes de sonreír.

—Ya veo. Bueno, pues ya ves que estoy bien —dijo Harry—. Ahora iba al Gran Comedor. ¿Vamos juntos?

—¿Ju-juntos? —Lisa repitió esa palabra como si fuese la primera vez que la escucha. Su rostro se sonrojo aún más, haciendo preocupar a Harry—. Caminar a solas con un chico... es demasiado pronto. No estoy lista... —Lisa empezó a murmura con ella misma, mientras alternaba su mirada entre Harry y el pasillo.

—Esto... ¿Turpin...?

—¡Ah! Yo no puedo porque... ya sabes... eso... ¡Estoy con la regla! —Tras soltar esa bomba Lisa se quedó paralizada unos segundos. Después, su rostro se sonrojo hasta niveles que dejarían humillados a los hermanos Weasley, y sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente—. ¡Tengo que ir a la enfermería! ¡Adiós, Potter!

Lisa salió corriendo dejando atrás a un sorprendido hijo de Hades.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —murmuró Harry estúpidamente. Ayer, durante la clase de Herbología, Lisa parecía estar muy tranquila. Pero hoy parecía una persona completamente distinta.

Un gruñido, proveniente de su estómago, le recordó que hacía casi veinticuatro horas que no comía. Así que, sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry se marchó en dirección al Gran Comedor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos.<strong>

**Vigésimo cuarto capítulo. Algo corto, pero dado que tengo que escribir seis capítulos seguidos de seis fics distintos es lo que hay. (Y después el capítulo de _La vida de Hugo Weasley_ llega a las dos mil palabras).**

**En fin, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos que fue de nuestros nuevos personajes (revisar capítulo anterior) y sabremos como le ha ido a Ethad, aunque entremedias irá alguna que otra cosa.**

**Se despide, **

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
